Crime to Love You
by prettybabo
Summary: Oh Sehun, putra mahkota kerajaan, jatuh hati pada seorang gadis pelarian perang yang bersembunyi di wilayah kerajaannya, Kim Jongin. Perbedaan latar belakang tidak membuat keduanya menyerah dengan cinta yang mereka miliki. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction.

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, History

Summary : Sehun, putra mahkota kerajaan, tidak sengaja menjelajah terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan hingga ia harus menerima bantuan Jongin, penduduk sebuah desa yang tinggal di pinggir hutan. Sehun jatuh hati pada masakan Jongin dan Sehun ingin membawa Jongin pulang untuk dijadikan koki di kerajaan. Tanpa Sehun sadari ia juga jatuh hati pada Jongin, bukan hanya masakannya. Cinta terlarang antara dua insan berbeda latar belakang pun dimulai. HunKai/Sekai. Jongin!GS.

Chapter One

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar akan menemaniku kan besok?" Seorang bocah lelaki kecil mendudukkan dirinya didepan meja yang dipenuhi gulungan-gulungan perkamen tebal.

"Iya. Hyung janji. Kau segera tidur, besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi." Pandangan lelaki tampan berkulit putih bersih itu tidak teralihkan dari buku dihadapannya.

"Hyung juga tidur, besok kalau Hyung yang kesiangan bagaimana?" bibir bocah itu mengerucut.

"Hmm, baiklah. Hyung akan tidur, jadi sekarang Jaehyun juga tidur ya." Buku dihadapannya ditutup, matanya menatap bocah yang merupakan adiknya. Minggu kemarin adiknya genap berusia sepuluh tahun, yang berarti Jaehyun sudah cukup umur untuk diajak berburu dihutan sungguhan.

Jaehyun digandeng kakaknya keluar dari ruang belajar kerajaan yang sudah mulai sepi. Pelayan-pelayan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam begitu melihat dua putra mahkota kerajaan lewat.

"Selamat malam Pangeran Sehun dan Pangeran Jaehyun." Seorang pengawal muncul dihadapan mereka. Sehun, putra mahkota yang akan mewarisi tahta ayahnya mengenali pengawal didepannya. Pengawal ini adalah pengawal pribadi sang Kaisar.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya penuh wibawa.

"Hamba ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Kaisar jika beliau tidak bisa ikut perburuan Pangeran Sehun dan Pangeran Jaehyun." pengawal itu berkata penuh kesopanan.

"Mengapa begitu?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, seingat Sehun ayahnya lah yang paling bersemangat membawa anak bungsunya pergi berburu.

"Beliau ada pertemuan mendadak besok pagi."

"Hmm, baiklah. Kau boleh pergi." Sehun mengisyaratkan agar pengawal itu menyingkir dari jalannya.

"Hyung, tapi besok kita tetap akan pergi kan?" Jaehyun bertanya cemas.

"Tentu saja. Tidak masalah kita pergi berdua, hyungmu ini pemburu hebat!" Sehun berusaha mengembalikan semangat adik kecilnya.

"Yeay! Cepat tidur sana Hyung! Besok pagi-pagi akan aku bangunkan!" Jaehyun masuk kedalam paviliun besar yang hanya digunakan untuk dirinya seorang. Paviliun Sehun beraada tepat disebelahnya, membuat perjalanan mereka dari ruang belajar satu arah.

"Benar ya kau yang bangunkan Hyung?" Sehun bertanya menggoda.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan bangun sangat pagi!" Jaehyun menepuk dadanya, sangat percaya diri jika ia besok bisa bangun lebih pagi dan membangunkan hyungnya.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam Jaehyunie." Sehun tidak lupa mencubit pelan pipi adiknya yang masih gembul itu.

Sehun tidak segera tidur, tentu saja. Sebagai pewaris tahta kerajaan Sehun jarang memiliki waktu tidur yang panjang dan berkualitas, apalagi ayahnya mulai sering sakit. Membuat Sehun semakin merasa terbebani dan merasa harus lebih banyak belajar agar bisa segera mengambil alih kerajaan dari ayahnya.

"Selamat malam Pangeran Sehun." Pelayan-pelayan wanita dan penjaga-penjaga yang ditugaskan menjaga paviliun Sehun membungkuk hormat melihat kedatangan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum membalas salam hormat mereka.

"Pangeran, tadi beberapa putri pejabat kerajaan mengirimkan Anda hadiah dan bingkisan." Seorang pelayan mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju ruang istirahatnya.

"Hm, baiklah." Sehun tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia tidak ingin memusingkan hal seperti itu saat ini, fokus Sehun hanyalah inginkan meringankan beban ayahnya. Begitu Sehun masuk kamarnya, ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian untuk tidur dan membuka lembaran-lembaran tebal lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian, pikiran Sehun terpecah. Sehun teringat dengan hadiah-hadiah untuknya yang tidak pernah berhenti dari putri-putri pejabat kerajaannya, atau putri-putri dari kerajaan lain. Bukan Sehun tidak tahu dengan niat mereka mengirimi hadiah-hadiah tersebut. Sehun tahu betul jika gadis-gadis itu ingin mengambil hatinya, dan ingin bersanding dengan Sehun dipelaminan. Hanya saja sampai sekarang Sehun tidak tertarik dengan mereka semua.

Yang membuat pikiran Sehun gusar malam ini adalah permintaan Ayahanda dan Ibundanya beberapa malam yang lalu. Mereka ingin Sehun menikah dulu sebelum naik tahta. Kedua orang tuanya ingin Sehun merasakan hangatnya keluarga sebelum menjadi luar biasa sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan. Bisa saja Sehun asal menunjuk gadis yang cantik dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang, tapi Sehun ingin memiliki kisah cinta yang indah seperti ayah dan ibunya. Masalahnya sampai sekarang Sehun belum pernah merasakan jatuh hati hingga ia mau menjelajah gunung hanya untuk mengambil sapu tangan gadisnya yang tertiup angin, seperti yang pernah ayahnya lakukan untuk ibunya.

Lembaran-lembaran didepannya lama-kelamaan tidak ia hiraukan. Sehun hanya memikirkan gadis mana yang pantas untuk ia nikahi. Gadis itu harus baik dan rajin. Agar bisa mengimbanginya untuk memimpin kerajaan. Lama kelamaan mata Sehun mulai tertutup, badannya sudah terlalu lelah dengan aktifitasnya yang padat hari ini.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun bangun terlalu pagi. Meskipun begitu ia tidak mau membangunkan adiknya. Biar adiknya senang karena merasa bangun lebih pagi darinya. Benar-benar seorang kakak yang baik. Pikiran Sehun masih terbayang-bayang dengan gadis-gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya. Adakah diantara gadis-gadis itu yang bisa ia sunting? Sehun tidak mengingat satupun dari mereka. Satu yang pasti adalah mereka semua sangat cantik. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan terbuat dari bahan kain terbaik, dan hiasan rambut mereka selalu model terbaru. Selain penampilan fisik mereka yang tanpa cela, Sehun tidak menemukan hal lain yang bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk mempersunting salah satu dari puluhan gadis tersebut.

"Hyuuuung!" Sehun mendengar langkah kaki disertai teriakan penuh semangat Jaehyun. Sehun segera menaikkan selimutnya dan berpura-pura tidur.

"Hyuuung! Ayo bangun! Kita harus segera berangkat berburu!" Jaehyun mengguncang tubuh kakaknya yang terlihat sedang tidur pulas.

"Kau sudah bangun? Wah, hyung kalah pagi denganmu." Sehun mengusap-usap kepala Jaehyun yang terlihat sangat bangga karena bisa mengalahkan hyungnya yang serba sempurna.

"Hyung akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi. Kau siapkan kuda-kuda yang akan kita pakai." Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya, mengganti pakaian yang sudah disiapkan untuknya berburu hari ini.

Jaehyun segera berlari menuju tempat penangkaran kuda. Semangat Jaehyun sungguh tinggi pagi ini. Dia ingin menjadi pemburu handal seperti kakaknya. Jadi begitu ia sudah dirasa cukup umur untuk berburu dihutan liar, Jaehyun segera mengajak kakak tersayangnya untuk mengajaknya berburu.

"Kau siap Jaehyun?" Sehun bertanya ketika keduanya sudah diatas punggung kuda. Jaehyun mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Sehun memacu kudanya perlahan, adiknya mengikuti gerakan kakaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian kuda-kuda mereka sudah melintasi daerah pemukiman warga yang mulai ramai. Hari masih pagi namun aktifitas warga sudah mulai terlihat, pandangan mereka tertuju seorang pemuda gagah dengan kudanya. Jarang sekali masyarakat umum melihat pangeran-pangeran itu keluar dari kastil tanpa pengawalan.

Sehun terlihat luar biasa tampan diatas kudanya. Jaehyun tidak kalah tampan, meskipun baru sepuluh tahun Jaehyun sudah terlihat ia akan menyaingi ketampanan kakaknya. Aktifitas masyarakat sempat terhenti sejenak dan terdengar bisik-bisik penuh pujian ditujukan pada mereka.

Tidak sampai satu jam mereka berkuda, kini Sehun dan Jaehyun sudah berada dibibir hutan. Jaehyun terlihat tidak sabar dan kuda yang dinaiki Jaehyun sepertinya merasakan apa yang Jaehyun rasakan. Beberapa kali Jaehyun harus menenangkan kudanya yang seolah bisa mendadak melaju kencang. Berbeda dengan Sehun, ia merasa sedikit cemas dengan semangat Jaehyun yang terlalu berapi-api.

"Jaehyun, berburu dihutan lebih berbahaya dari pada latihan berburu seperti yang pernah kau jalani. Nyawamu lebih penting dibanding buruan paling langka manapun, kau mengerti?" Sehun memberikan petuahnya sebelum mereka memulai perburuan.

"Mengerti Hyung!"

"Baiklah kau masuk duluan, Hyung akan memperhatikanmu dari belakang." Jaehyun mengangguk mantap dan memacu kudanya masuk kedalam hutan yang sangat rimbun. Sehun tidak bisa memperlakukan Jaehyun seperti bayi terus-terusan, suatu saat Jaehyun akan ikut serta memimpin kerajaan ini. Sekarang saatnya Jaehyun belajar menjadi lebih berani dan dewasa.

Sehun mengikuti jejak Jaehyun masuk kedalam hutan yang lebat. Hutan liar selalu menenangkan untuk Sehun. Suara daun-daunan dan alam benar-benar membuat pikiran Sehun lebih rileks. Apalagi saat ini, rileks adalah suatu hal yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Hutan ini memang sedikit berbahaya, beberapa binatang buas sesekali tampak. Hal itu tidak menyurutkan rasa nyaman Sehun berada dihutan ini. Berkali-kali Sehun berburu dihutan yang sekarang ia datangi, dan berkali-kali pula Sehun tidak ingin kembali. Hutan ini sangat indah. Andaikan Sehun tidak memiliki tanggung jawab yang luar biasa besar, pasti ia sudah tinggal didalam hutan ini.

Matahari tepat berada diatas ketika Jaehyun menangkap anak rusa pertamanya. Dengan bangga Jaehyun memamerkan rusa tangkapannya kepada Sehun. Saat ini kakak beradik itu duduk dibawah pohon rindang dan beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan perburuan mereka. Tak ada yang bicara, keduanya sibuk menikmati indahnya hutan. Bunga-bunga liar, pepohonan yang seolah menari ditiup angin, juga hewan-hewan yang sesekali lewat.

"Pantas saja Hyung lama sekali jika berburu, tempatnya sebagus ini." Jaehyun memiliki selera yang sama seperti Sehun rupanya. Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, siapa yang bisa menolak suasana setenang ini ketika kau hidup di istana dan tidak pernah bisa seorang diri. Selalu ada pelayan dan pengawal disetiap sudut istana. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa mandi tanpa melihat bayangan pelayan dari pintunya, bukan merasa terbantu malah Sehun jadi was-was.

"Apa hutan ini ada penghuninya Hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya.

"Rusa, lalu kelinci dan juga ada burung-burung…" Jawab Sehun lucu.

"Bukan itu Hyuuuung. Maksudku manusia."

"Kata ayah ada, tapi dibagian mana hutan aku lupa. Ayah membiarkan mereka tinggal disini ketika mereka kabur dari perang. Jadi ayah tidak mau terlalu terkait dengan mereka, memberikan mereka tempat berlindung saja sudah bisa mengancam kerajaan." Sehun teringat masa kecilnya dulu ketika perburuan pertamanya dengan Sang Kaisar. Ia persis seperti Jaehyun, menanyakan hal yang sama, jatuh cinta pada tempat yang sama.

"Wah, aku ingin Hyung menjadi kaisar yang baik hati seperti ayah. Jangan perang ya Hyung. Aku tidak mau Hyung terluka." Jaehyun memang sudah mengenal politik sejak dini. Bukan hal yang aneh jika sesekali Sehun berbicara mengenai politik pada adiknya.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkan perang." Sehun berkata sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mengajak Jaehyun untuk kembali berburu. Mereka ingin menangkap beberapa ekor kelinci lagi sebelum kembali ke istana.

—

"JAEHYUN!" Jantung Sehun berdetak sangat kencang. Ketakutan dan cemas. Adik satu-satunya tiba-tiba hilang dari pengawasannya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan waktu itu sampai bisa melalaikan kewajibannya.

"JAEHYUN! JAWAB AKU!" Sehun terus berteriak sampai lehernya sakit. Sunyi. Hanya kicauan burung yang menjawab teriakan Sehun. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan Jaehyun malah menghilang. Sehun merasakan matanya panas, menahan tangis. Terakhir kali ia menangis adalah ketika ia dihukum tidak boleh keluar gudang penyimpanan lukisan-lukisan tua menyeramkan karena tidak mau belajar dan ingin jadi pendekar. Sehun saat itu memang sedang melewati fase 'alay' mungkin ya jika kata alay ada pada Dinasti Joseon.

Sehun merasa jika pepohonan mulai menipis, jarak antar pohon tidaklah serapat sebelumnya. Cahaya semakin banyak yang masuk diantara pepohonan. Sehun memacu kudanya lebih cepat. Ia tidak akan pulang sebelum menemukan adiknya. Mata Sehun semakin menajam, dilihatnya sebuah gubuk yang sepertinya sudah tidak berpenghuni. Pemukiman mungkin disekitar sini, dan mungkin Sehun bisa meminta pertolongan untuk menemukan adiknya.

Setelah melewati gubuk itu, Sehun kembali melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia. Banyak kayu-kayu yang ditumpuk, lalu sepertinya ada bekas peternakan yang sudah lama ditinggalkan.

"HYUNG! SEHUN HYUNG!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar, samar-samar tapi Sehun yakin jika teriakan itu memanggil namanya.

"HYUNG! TOLONG AKU!"

"JAEHYUN! KAU DIMANA?!"

"HYUNG TOLONG!" Suara itu semakin jelas. Pasti ada disekitar sini.

"HYUNG! AKU TERJATUH!" Sehun mengamati sekelilingnya, suara itu sudah dekat.

"HYUNG! DIBAWAH SINI HYUNG!"

Sehun melihat kebawahnya, nyaris saja ia terjatuh juga. Sebuah jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam berada didepannya. Didalam sana ada Jaehyun dan kudanya, serta seorang gadis berbaju lusuh dan sepertinya habis menangis.

"Jaehyun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun langsung turun dari kudanya. Beban diperutnya terasa mulai menghilang. Kelegaan mulai menyelimuti hatinya, Jaehyun selamat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung. Hanya saja Noona ini yang kenapa-kenapa." Jaehyun menunjuk gadis yang tidak jauh darinya. Wajahnya tercoreng tanah dibeberapa tempat, tapi itu tidak menutupi kecantikan yang ia miliki. Kulitnya sedikit coklat dengan bibir yang memerah. Matanya, itu yang Sehun perhatikan. Coklat. Sayu. Sedikit ada ketakutan didalamnya.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu Nona?" Sehun bertanya sopan.

"Dia namanya Kim Jongin Noona. Aku tidak sengaja menubruknya ketika ia sedang berusaha menangkap kelinci." Sehun setengah berharap adiknya belum ketemu, benar-benar mengganggu saja dia. Sehun bertanya pada gadis manis itu tapi Jaehyun yang menjawabnya. Sehun kan ingin mendengar suara gadis didepannya, apakah suaranya seindah parasnya?

"Kau menubruknya? Dengan kudamu?" Sehun benar-benar terkejut. Jelas saja gadis ini akan menangis. Sudah ditubruk oleh kuda jantan yang sangat kuat, jatuh kedalam jurang pula.

"A-aku tidak sengaja Hyung…" Jaehyun terdengar menyesal.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membuat tali untuk mengeluarkan kalian." Sehun mengumpulkan apa saja yang cukup kuat dan bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat tali. Tidak lama kemudian tali dari sulur tanaman sudah jadi, Sehun menurunkan salah satu ujung tali yang ia buat ke jurang sedalam tiga meter tersebut.

Jaehyun yang pertama kali memanjat menggunakan tali tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaehyun untuk naik keatas, Jaehyun memang lincah dan ringan. Baginya memanjat tali seperti itu adalah hal yang mudah. Sebenarnya Jaehyun bisa saja tadi keluar dari jurang seorang diri, tapi ia tidak mungkin kan meninggalkan seseorang yang celaka karena dirinya sendirian didalam hutan dan saat ini hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Nona, apa kau bisa memanjat tali ini?" Sehun bertanya pada gadis itu. Sang gadis hanya mengangguk ragu. Dicobanya ia memanjat seperti Jaehyun tadi, dan langsung jatuh begitu ia melepaskan pijakannya dari tanah.

"Aw." ia merintih kecil, sikunya terantuk batu.

"Kau butuh bantuan? Aku bisa turun kebawah sana." Sehun menawarkan dirinya untuk turun kebawah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun mengikatkan tali yang ia pegang ke tubuh pohon terdekat. Sehun turun dengan gerakan lincah.

"Nona, kau naik ke punggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu naik. Bagaimana? Apa kau tak apa jika naik ke punggungku?" Sehun bertanya sopan. Bagi gadis muda seperti itu pasti akan sedikit canggung tiba-tiba harus digendong lelaki yang baru ia kenal, jadi Sehun memutuskan agar gadis itu naik dipunggungnya saja. Setidaknya wajah mereka tidak harus bertatapan, karena jika itu terjadi mungkin Sehun yang salah tingkah dan keduanya akan terjebak didalam jurang hingga esok hari. Meskipun Sehun tidak menolak dengan ide itu, menghabiskan semalam memandang bintang bersama gadis manis seperti ini.

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa. Maaf jika nanti aku terlalu berat." Gadis bernama Jongin itu akhirnya buka suara. Dugaan Sehun benar, suara Jongin sama indahnya dengan matanya. Nada bicaranya benar-benar lembut. Sehun hanya tersenyum menenangkan medengar ucapan Jongin, tidak mungkin ia akan keberatan menggendong gadis mungil sepertinya.

"Ayo naik dalam hitungan ketiga." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya agar Jongin mudah naik keatas punggungnya. Degup jantung Sehun langsung naik begitu Jongin sudah ada dipunggungnya. Baru kali ini ia memiliki kontak fisik dengan seorang gadis, hal ini membuat Sehun tak karuan. Sehun bisa mendengar deru nafas Jongin yang lembut, juga wangi Jongin yang seperti bunga lili. Tangan Jongin melingkar dileher Sehun, membuat jarak keduanya makin sempit. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini Sehun harap Jongin tidak tahu jika ia sangat gugup sekarang.

"Pe-pegang yang erat ya. Aku ti-tidak bisa memegangimu k-karena harus memanjat dengan d-dua tangan." Seumur hidupnya Sehun belum pernah gugup hingga kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya. Jaehyun yang mendengar cara bicara kakaknya yang tidak lagi penuh wibawa, mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa kakaknya kerasukan roh hutan ya?

"Ba-baiklah." Suara Jongin tepat ditelinga Sehun, membuat Sehun merinding.

Sehun mulai memanjat. Pelan-pelan. Sehun tidak ingin terlalu cepat karena akan merusak keseimbangan Jongin dibelakangnya, dan mungkin juga karena Sehun tidak ingin berhenti mencium wangi Jongin.

"Jae, bantu Nona ini naik." Sehun sudah memanjat hingga permukaan. Jongin harus naik terlebih dahulu, baru Sehun bisa ikut berdiri dipermukaan tanah.

"Te-terima kasih tuan." Jongin membungkuk dalam-dalam. Wajahnya tidak lagi ketakutan, hanya saja sekarang sedikit memerah. Malu mungkin setelah ditolong pemuda luar biasa tampan.

"Jangan berterima kasih. Aku yang harus minta maaf karena adikku melukaimu. Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang terluka?" Sehun bertanya sopan. Ayahnya, Sang Kaisar selalu mengajarkan Sehun dan Jaehyun untuk menghargai wanita. Jangan pernah melukai mereka dengan alasan apapun.

"Sikunya Hyung, juga pergelangan kakinya terkilir." Jaehyun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun karena Jongin tidak kunjung buka suara.

"Sudah aku duga. Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak." Jongin menunduk. Mencoba menutupi rasa sakit ditangan dan kakinya. Sehun heran, bukankah harusnya gadis ini marah-marah karena Jaehyun sudah melukainya? Kenapa Jongin seolah menyembunyikannya?

"Kau bisa berjalan? Dimana rumahmu?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"D-didekat sini."

"Baiklah, tahan sebentar lagi ya. Aku akan mengeluarkan kuda milik adikku dulu. Setelah ini akan aku antar pulang." Sehun melepas jubah luar berburunya, menggelarnya diatas tanah dan memapah Jongin untuk duduk. Mengeluarkan kuda jantan dewasa dari dalam jurang sedalam tiga meter akan sedikit menghabiskan waktu jadi Jongin harus duduk dulu agar bengkak dikakinya tidak semakin besar.

"Jae ayo bantu aku."

—

"Tuan, Anda benar-benar tidak usah mengantar saya sampai depan rumah. Saya bisa berjalan." Jongin berkata pelan namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun bisa mendengarnya, Jongin duduk dipelana yang sama dengannya. Dada Sehun sesekali menyentuh punggung Jongin. Wangi rambut Jongin benar-benar memabukkan.

"Kau jelas tidak bisa. Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku padamu." Sehun tetap tidak memberhentikan kudanya. Hari sudah gelap, rumah-rumah penduduk sudah mulai sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih berada diluar rumah, dan beberapa orang itu memandang dua ekor kuda yang lewat didepan mereka dengan takjub.

Sehun dan Jaehyun jelas tidak familiar dimata mereka. Tapi mereka mengenal Jongin. Desa itu bukanlah desa yang besar. Mungkin tidak lebih dari dua ratus penduduk, akan sangat mudah mengenali Jongin karena kecantikan alaminya. Sehun yakin dari seluruh penduduk disini Jongin adalah primadona.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Setengah dari dirinya tidak ingin menyudahi perjalanan ini.

"Didepan sana." Tangan Jongin menunjuk rumah sederhana beberapa meter dari mereka, rumah kecil yang sama seperti rumah-rumah disampingnya.

"JONGIN! Kau dari mana saja Nak? Ibu khawatir sekali, sudah Ibu bilang berhenti berburu!" Seorang wanita setengah baya berlari ke arah Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun segera menari tali kekang yang terpasang dikudanya, memberi perintah untuk berhenti. Jongin berusaha turun. Sehun turun terlebih dahulu lalu membantu Jongin turun.

"Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan terluka lagi." Jongin berjalan secepat yang ia bisa. Memeluk wanita yang ia panggil ibu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tapi kau akan tetap pergi berburu lagi kan?" Wanita itu melepas pelukannya dan memukuli anaknya penuh kekesalan. Bagaimana mungkin anak semata wayangnya ini tidak peduli dengan perasaan ibunya yang selalu was-was?

"Aw! Aw! Ibu sudah!" Jongin berusaha menghindar dari serangan tangan ibunya.

"Bibi tolong hentikan. Jongin sudah banyak terluka ditubuhnya." Sehun berusaha menengahi. Wajah si ibu memandang Sehun, seolah baru menyadari kehadiran orang lain selain anaknya.

"Pa-pangeran Sehun? Pangeran Jaehyun?" Mata ibu Jongin terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan kehadiran dua pemuda didepannya. Dua orang putra mahkota kerajaan yang sudah menampung keluarga dari kekejaman perang, keluarga Kim sepertinya banyak berhutang dengan kerajaan ini.

"Bibi, saat ini saya hanyalah Oh Sehun. Dan ini adik saya Oh Jaehyun." Sehun merangkul adiknya yang sudah berdiri didepannya. Wanita itu masih terperangah dengan kehadiran keduanya, mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Ibu!" Jongin menyenggol ibunya yang terlihat sangat konyol. Bukannya berterima kasih atau menawari mereka sesuatu tapi malah menganga seperti orang bodoh.

"Ah, ya ya. Se-sehun dan Jaehyun? A-apakah kalian ingin bermalam disini? Bukankah saat ini sudah terlalu larut untuk kembali?" Ibu Jongin menawarkan rumahnya untuk dijadikan tempat beristirahat dengan sopan.

Hari memang sudah gelap, hutan akan sangat membingungkan untuk dilalui. Apalagi Sehun dan Jaehyun tidak kenal dengan baik hutan tersebut. Mereka bertukar pandang sejenak dan menerima tawaran ibu Jongin. Sehun dan Jaehyun masuk kedalam rumah sederhana diikut dengan pandangan penuh tanya orang-orang yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka. Dua orang pangeran datang ke desa ini? Dan mereka menginap dirumah keluarga Kim setelah salah seorang dari kedua pangeran menunggangi kuda berdua dengan putri tunggalnya? Tentu saja hal ini akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang menarik.

"A-apakah kami harus memanggil Anda tuan atau pangeran?" Jongin bertanya ketika mereka semua sudah didalam rumah. Rumahnya sangat sederhana, ada tiga ruangan yang digunakan sebagai kamar tidur dan ruang makan.

"Panggil aku Sehun saja tolong." Sehun memohon dengan senyuman.

"Ba-baiklah." Jongin masih belum bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya. Kedatangan seorang pangeran bukan hal biasa dirumah Jongin atau rumah-rumah penduduk manapun, wajar saja jika Jongin dan ibunya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Jongin, bantu ibu menyiapkan air dan pakaian bersih untuk Pa—maksud saya Sehun dan Jaehyun. Lalu kita akan memasak makan malam." Ibu Jongin memecah keheningan tegang yang ada dirumahnya.

"Bi-bibi, bisakah aku saja yang membantu bibi? Jongin Noona terluka karena aku, jadi aku ingin Jongin Noona istirahat saja." Jaehyun membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya. Kalimatnya membuat mereka semua tersenyum, sepertinya Jaehyun di didik dengan benar oleh kedua orang tuanya meskipun keduanya sama-sama sibuk.

"Tentu saja jika itu mau Anda, Pange—Jaehyun." wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum lembut.

"Jongin, kau beristirahatlah sejenak. Ibu akan mulai memasak."

"Tidak usah Bu, jika hanya memasak aku sanggup." Jongin berkata dengan terburu-buru. Jika ibunya dan Jaehyun pergi maka ia akan berduaan dengan Sehun, Jongin akan merasa sangat canggung. Lebih baik ia menahan rasa sakitnya sedikit dari pada harus berada dibawah tatapan Sehun yang tidak ia mengerti maksudnya.

"Benarkah? Terserah kau saja." Jaehyun mengikuti langkah ibu Jongin keluar rumah, menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandinya dan kakaknya.

"Jongin? Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Sehun tampak masih cemas.

"Tentu saja. Aku benar-benar sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih telah mencemaskan hamba, Tuan." Jongin menunduk sopan.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku tuan atau pangeran. Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun."

"Ma-maaf." Jongin menunduk semakin dalam.

"Sudahlah, biar aku periksa kakimu lagi sebelum kau mulai memasak." Sehun merendahkan badannya untuk melihat keadaan kaki Jongin. Sebelum membuka bagian bawah hanbok Jongin, Sehun memohon maaf karena akan menyentuh kakinya. Benar-benar seorang pemuda yang penuh tata krama.

"Sudah lebih baik. Tapi jika kau berdiri terlalu lama akan semakin bengkak." Sehun berdiri lagi. Pemeriksaannya terhadap pergelangan kaki Jongin sudah selesai.

"Setelah memasak akan saya beri dengan air dingin agar cepat sembuh." Jongin mulai berjalan perlahan menuju belakang rumahnya untuk memasak. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan. Sebagai seorang pangeran, Sehun tidak pernah melihat seorang wanita yang meninggalkan dirinya sendiri begini. Semua berusaha berada disamping Sehun, semua berusaha mendapat perhatian Sehun.

"Hei, biar aku temani kau memasak." Sehun mengikuti langkah tertatih Jongin.

"Baiklah. Bisakah kau angkatkan—" Uh, Jongin apakah kau lupa didepanmu itu pangeran? Bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhnya mengangkat panci?

"Ini?" Sehun langsung menunjuk panci tanah liat besar yang menurutnya cocok untuk digunakan sebagai alat memasak.

"Tidak usah, aku akan am—"

"Ini, sudah aku ambilkan." Sehun sudah mengangkat panci itu menuju tungku.

"Duduk saja Sehun." Jongin mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk saja, yang Sehun lakukan dengan berat hati. Setelah beberapa saat Sehun tidak bisa tinggal diam. Melihat Jongin yang kesusahan mengangkat seember air untuk memasak, juga membantu menyalakan kayu bakar.

"Sudahlah, duduk saja—"

"Aku selalu diajari untuk membantu orang yang kesulitan. Kau jelas sedang dalam kesulitan Kim Jongin." Nada suara Sehun tidak bisa dibantah. Jongin membiarkan Sehun terus mengipasi kayu bakar agar apinya cepat besar.

"Jongin, kenapa kau pergi berburu?" Sehun bertanya penasaran. Gadis seperti Jongin tidak tampak seperti gadis yang mahir berburu, dan tidak ada orang berburu mengenakan hanbok. Sangat jelas Jongin adalah seorang amatir.

"Saya ingin memasak daging kelinci untuk ibu karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya." Jongin menjawab sambil memotong-motong sayuran disamping Sehun. Keduanya duduk dibawah sinar bulan, dengan derik kayu bakar serta wangi sup yang menggugah. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka hal sederhana seperti ini bisa membuat hatinya bahagia.

"Aku punya daging kelinci. Kau mau?" Sehun menawarkan, teringat hasil berburunya bersama Jaehyun hari ini.

"Ah, jangan. Anda sudah berburu dengan susah payah." Jongin menolak.

"Aku bisa berburu lagi besok. Kau masakkan untukku juga, bagaimana? Aku sedang ingin makan daging kelinci." Sehun bangkit, mengambil hasil buruannya yang ia tinggalkan halaman depan rumah Jongin. "Dan jangan terlalu formal padaku, aku hanyalah pemuda yang tersesat dihutan dan kau kebetulan menolongku." Sehun menambahkan sebelum mempercepat langkahnya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, apa Sehun memang tidak bisa ditolak ya? Dia tetap membantu Jongin meskipun telah ditolak, kali ini ia memberikan hasil buruannya meskipun sudah ditolak juga. Mungkin karena dia seorang pangeran, semua keinginannya harus menjadi kenyataan.

—

"Woah! Noona! Masakanmu seperti masakan ibu!" Jaehyun memuji penuh semangat begitu merasakan masakan Jongin. Matanya melebar, belum pernah ia merasakan masakan seenak masakan ibunya. Kali ini Jongin berhasil menyamainya.

"Terima kasih. Masakanku tidak pantas disandingkan dengan Baginda Ratu." Jongin tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Masakannya seenak Sang Ratu? Mana mungkin.

"Sungguh! Hyung coba kau cicipi." Jaehyun menyerahkan sendok kedalam genggaman tangan Sehun. Menyuruh Sehun agar juga mencoba masakan Jongin. Sehun mencoba sedikit. Jaehyun benar. Masakan Jongin mengingatkan Sehun pada masa kecilnya, dimana ibunya selalu memasak untuknya. Kenangan-kenangan indah menguak dalam pikiran Sehun.

Jika sekarang ibunya sudah terlalu lelah untuk memasak untuknya karena banyaknya tugas kerajaan, maka Sehun tahu siapa yang bisa membuatnya merasa hangat seperti dulu lagi. Kim Jongin. Gadis itu membuat masakan sederhana menjadi sangat nikmat, dan mata Jongin ketika tersenyum seperti ibunya. Masakan dan senyum Jongin sepertinya mampu membuat Sehun merasa kenyang dan hangat setiap hari.

To Be Continue/End?

Author suka sekali sama drama-drama history, jadi author coba-coba bikin ffnya. Siapa tahu ada yang suka juga hehehe.

Mohon maaf jika ceritanya mainstream dan ala kadarnya, jadi author tunggu review, kritik dan sarannya ya biar cerita ini bisa berkembang jadi lebih bagus.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction.

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, History

Summary : Sehun, putra mahkota kerajaan, tidak sengaja menjelajah terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan hingga ia harus menerima bantuan Jongin, penduduk sebuah desa yang tinggal di pinggir hutan. Sehun jatuh hati pada masakan Jongin dan Sehun ingin membawa Jongin pulang untuk dijadikan koki di kerajaan. Tanpa Sehun sadari ia juga jatuh hati pada Jongin, bukan hanya masakannya. Cinta terlarang antara dua insan berbeda latar belakang pun dimulai. HunKai/Sekai. Jongin!GS.

Chapter Two

Sehun bukanlah orang yang rewel, tapi lahir dan dibesarkan di dalam istana yang mewah tentu akan membuat Sehun menjadi sedikit sensitif dengan masalah kenyamanan. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Sudah lewat tengah malam tapi Sehun belum juga bisa tertidur. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur dengan kasur tipis yang menyakiti sekujur tubuhnya? Sehun bergerak-gerak dibawah selimut tipisnya, berusaha mencari posisi tidur yang paling nyaman. Sehun bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Jongin dan ibunya tidur seperti ini setiap hari?

Sehun tidak tahan, dia bangun dari tidurnya dan keluar. Siapa tahu udara dingin diluar akan membuatnya mengantuk. Langkah Sehun menjadi lebih cepat ketika mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan dari belakang rumah Jongin.

"Jongin? Kau belum tidur?" Sehun mendapati Jongin sedang mengambil air dari sumur dibelakang rumahnya. Melihat Jongin yang kepayahan—berdiri dengan tegak saja tidak bisa, apalagi menarik seember penuh air dari dalam sumur—Sehun langsung membantu Jongin.

"Ah, iya. Kaki saya—maksudku kakiku terasa nyeri lagi jadi ingin aku kompres dengan air." Jongin sepertinya masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sehun. Jongin masih sulit untuk bicara lancar dengan adanya seorang putra mahkota dihadapannya.

"Boleh aku lihat kakimu?" Sehun bertanya sebelum ia menyentuh pergelangan kaki Jongin.

"I-iya." Jongin memerah. Sudah berapa kali hari itu Sehun menyentuh kakinya tapi Jongin masih merasa malu dengan sentuhan lembut tangan Sehun dikakinya. Sejujurnya ketika Sehun memijat lembut pergelangan kakinya, saat itulah rasa nyeri yang menyerang Jongin reda. Tapi mana mungkin Jongin minta Sehun untuk memijat kakinya.

"Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak nanti bengkaknya semakin besar." Sehun mulai memijat kaki Jongin, ia tahu jika pijatannya akan membuat Jongin merasa lebih baik. Jongin tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Tangan Sehun yang kekar terlihat sangat berhati-hati menyentuh kakinya, seolah kakinya adalah keramik mahal yang langka.

"Sehun, kau tidak bisa tidur?" Jongin bertanya sambil menikmati pijatan dikakinya.

"Begitulah."

"Apa kasurnya terlalu keras?"

"Tidak kok, aku saja yang manja." Sehun tersenyum, matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Jantung Jongin semakin cepat berdebar ketika melihat senyum itu. Bulan sabit yang menerangi mereka saat ini kalah indah dengan dua pasang bulan sabit di wajah Sehun.

"Maaf kami hanya punya kasur dan selimut seadanya." Jongin merasa tidak enak karena tidak bisa memberikan hal yang terbaik untuk anggota keluarga kerajaan yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari kejamnya perang.

"Aku tidak menerima maafmu karena tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Shh.. Diam dan nikmati pijatanku ini. Aku tahu kakimu pasti terasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Ah iya. Maafkan aku terlalu banyak bicara."

"Kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf?"

"Ah, maaf.."

"Berhenti meminta maaf Jongin."

"I-iya." Sejujurnya Jongin tidak bisa menikmati pijatan Sehun dikakinya. Jantungnya tidak mau berkompromi dan terus-terusan melompat tidak karuan setiap tangan Sehun menyentuh kulitnya.

"Se-sehun, kakiku sudah jauh lebih baik. Aku—aku akan segera tidur, terima kasih sudah membuat kakiku lebih baik." Jongin tidak tahan lagi berduaan dengan Sehun. Jongin merasa malu untuk berhadapan dengan lelaki maha tampan didepannya. Secepat yang Jongin bisa, ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan. Kenapa sih gadis ini selalu tiba-tiba meninggalkannya begitu saja? Apa dia begitu menyeramkan sampai Jongin tidak mau berduaan dengannya?

"Sudah aku bilang kau jangan banyak bergerak." Jongin nyaris berteriak ketika tiba-tiba kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba berada dalam dekapan hangat, dilihatnya wajah Sehun yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Jika Jongin adalah lansia mungkin dirinya sudah terkena serangan jantung.

Bukan hanya Jongin disini yang berdebar-debar, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya tiba-tiba menggendong Jongin bridal style. Yang Sehun tahu kakinya juga terasa ngilu melihat Jongin yang berjalan tertatih-tatih. Wangi Jongin yang memabukkan kembali menerpa hidungnya dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba menyentuhmu seperti ini. Aku sungguh tidak tahan melihat kau berjalan seperti nenekku." Sehun berkata datar, berusaha tidak menatap wajah Jongin.

"Ah iya, maaf selalu merepotkanmu."

"Tidak kok. Ini seperti latihan angkat beban untuk melatih otot tanganku."

"Jadi aku berat ya?" Jongin sebagai wanita tentu saja sensitif dengan masalah berat beban. Apalagi Sehun baru saja menyamakannya dengan beban untuk pembentukan otot. Sesaat Jongin lupa jika Sehun adalah seorang putra mahkota, Jongin menatap cemberut Sehun yang sudah menyinggung masalah berat badan.

"Ah..bu-bukan begitu maksudku. Ka-kau benar-benar ringan, sungguh. Maksudku..a-aku…" Dasar, Oh Sehun yang tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman berinteraksi dengan wanita. Sehun tidak tahu betapa topik itu sensitif bagi perempuan. Wajah Sehun terlihat panik melihat wajah cemberut Jongin—yang juga sangat menggemaskan.

"Sudahlah, turunkan aku saja. Aku kan berat."

"Ti-tidak. Sungguh. Coba lihat ini. Aku bisa menggendongmu tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Kau benar-benar ringan seperti bulu Jong!" Sehun menaik-turunkan tubuh Jongin yang berada dalam gendongannya. Mencoba membuktikan bahwa berat Jongin sama sekali bukan masalah untuknya.

"Ya! Ya! Nanti aku jatuh!" Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sehun, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Betulkan kau tidak berat? Kau perca—" Sehun menatap wajah Jongin, tiba-tiba lupa dengan kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan. Jongin masih memeganginya erat dengan mata tertutup rapat, wajah cantik itu sungguh sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Mata Jongin tiba-tiba terbuka. Suasanya yang sudah canggung bertambah canggung lagi. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dengan wajah mereka yang nyaris bersentuhan.

"Kau..kau harus segera istirahat Sehun.." Jongin melepaskan diri dari gendongan Sehun. Merapikan bajunya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun, lagi.

Kali ini Sehun tidak mencegah langkah Jongin. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya. Udara yang dingin malam itu terasa sangat panas bagi Sehun. Bayangan wajah Jongin yang begitu dengan wajahnya tadi sulit ia hilangkan, sesuatu dalam diri Jongin membuat Sehun tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya ketika mereka sedang bersama.

—

"Hyung! Hyung! Bangun, Jongin Noona sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Sehun merasa badannya diguncang-guncangkan tanpa perasaan. Belum sempat ia membuka suara, sosok kecil yang tadi mengganggu tidurnya sudah menghilang.

Sehun sungguh masih sangat mengantuk. Semalam dia tidur sangat larut dan Jaehyun sudah membangunkannya untuk sarapan. Dengan setengah hati Sehun bangun dan melipat kasur dan selimut yang ia gunakan untuk tidur. Biarpun semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena kasur dan selimutnya terlalu tipis, pagi ini kasur dan selimut tipis itu benar-benar terasa nyaman.

Mata Sehun membesar ketika melihat meja makan kecil itu dipenuhi bermacam-macam lauk pauk. Jamuan sarapan yang ia dapat seperti yang selalu ia makan di istana. Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya, pukul berapa Jongin mulai menyiapkan ini semua?

"Jongin, kau membuat ini semua?" Sehun memandang takjub ke arah Jongin.

"I-iya, apa kau tidak suka?" Jongin bertanya takut-takut. Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana dapur kerajaan menyiapkan makanan untuk pangeran-pangeran jadi Jongin takut jika makanannya tidak cocok dengan selera Sehun dan Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja aku suka." Sehun menjawab yakin.

"Kau bahkan belum mencicipinya." Jongin berkata lirih.

"Tidak usah dicicipi aku yakin masakan Noona pasti enak!" Jaehyun tidak sabar untuk memulai sarapan mereka, tapi ia harus menunggu Sehun untuk mulai makan sebelum dirinya dan dua orang wanita lainnya juga makan.

Sarapan berlangsung dipenuhi pujian untuk Jongin dari Sehun dan Jaehyun. Keduanya makan dengan sangat lahap hingga tidak ada sisa makanan sedikit pun. Berbeda dengan ketika mereka di istana, mereka makan hanya supaya tidak lapar bukan makan dengan penuh kenikmatan seperti ini.

"Kau belajar masak dari mana Jong?"

"Bibiku memiliki usaha rumah makan dulu, jadi aku sering membantunya." Jongin menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya sedikit-sedikit. Makan dihadapan Sehun membuat Jongin sedikit berhati-hati.

"Jongin sejak dulu lebih suka memasak dari pada kegiatan lainnya, bibi sebagai ibunya saja kalah telak jika sudah disuruh bersaing memasak dengan Jongin." Ibu Jongin tidak bisa menutupi rasa bangganya terhadap Jongin.

"Ah, Ibuuu.. Jangan berlebihan.." Jongin menunduk malu.

"Berlebihan apanya? Kau memang sangat berbakat Jongin."

Dada Sehun bergemuruh melihat sikap manis Jongin yang malu-malu. Betapa sempurnanya Jongin dimata Sehun, pandai memasak, kecantikannya yang alami, dan yang paling penting adalah sikap gugup Jongin ketika Sehun memperhatikannya. Sehun benar-benar menyukai wajah malu-malu Jongin.

"Hyung apakah setelah sarapan kita langsung kembali?" Jaehyun bertanya.

"Huh? Mungkin agak siang nanti. Hyung masih ingin mengecek keadaan kuda kita dulu." Sehun beralasan. Sehun lupa jika keberadaannya disini salah. Desa ini dianggap tidak ada oleh kerajaan setelah memberikan mereka tempat untuk berlindung karena rasa kasihan Kaisar pada penduduknya yang merupakan pelarian korban perang. Jika musuh tahu ada salah satu penduduknya yang dilindungi Kaisar, berarti kerajaan tersebut telah memilih sekutu. Sedangkan perang adalah hal yang sangat dihindari Kaisar, jadi hingga bertahun-tahun Kaisar menanggap desa ini tidak pernah ada.

Seharusnya hilangnya Sehun dan Jaehyun dari istana sudah membuat tentara-tentara kerajaan mencari mereka, namun hingga saat ini belum ada tanda orang-orang berseragam yang mencari mereka. Perkiraan Sehun, ayah mereka tidak memerintahkan para tentara untuk mengecek desa ini karena Sehun sudah diperingati berulang kali agar mengindar dari desa ini dan menganggap desa ini tidak ada, seperti dirinya dan juga beberapa petinggi kerajaan yang menyimpan rahasia ini. Kaisar yakin jika Sehun tidak akan melanggar peringatan yang selalu ia berikan sebelum anaknya berburu tersebut.

Ketika Jaehyun mengingatkan Sehun tentang kepulangan mereka, tiba-tiba masakan Jongin tidaklah senikmat sebelumnya. Sebuah kenyataan menohok Sehun. Sehun harus berpisah dengan Jongin. Sehun mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Jongin lagi.

"Wah! Aku bisa berjalan-jalan dulu berarti Hyung!" Jaehyun sepertinya juga agak enggan meninggalkan desa cantik dan tenang ini.

"Tentu saja, tapi jangan terlalu jauh dan membuat masalah seperti kemarin." Sehun memperingatkan.

"Siap Hyung! Noona setelah ini kita berjalan-jalan ya! Tunjukkan aku sungai yang kau ceritakan itu!" Sehun tersedak oleh makanannya. _Kau mau mengajak Jongin jalan-jalan? Tidak boleh! Aku menunda kepulanganku agar bisa bersama Jongin dan kau mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan?!_ Sehun membatin kesal.

"Tidak boleh Jae."

"Kenapa Hyung? Jongin Noona sendiri yang tadi menawariku!"

"Jongin kakinya masih sakit, dia tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Kau yang membuatnya celaka kemarin, dan kau mau membuat Jongin celaka lagi?" Tidak rugi Sehun sering mengikuti kelas seni berbicara di kerajaan. Sehun bisa membuat alasan dengan cepat dan meyakinkan.

"Ah iya. Aku lupa." Jaehyun langsung muram.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun, kakiku sudah lebih baik." Jongin membuka suara, tidak tega melihat Jaehyun yang kecewa.

"Semalam kau juga bilang begitu. Tapi kau bahkan harus aku gendong…" Sehun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tatapan terkejut yang diberikan ibu Jongin juga adiknya. Jongin langsung merasa seluruh wajahnya panas, kenapa Sehun harus mengungkit masalah itu? Orang-orang akan mengira mereka melakukan hal aneh-aneh semalam.

"A-aku menggendongnya ka-karena kaki Jongin semalam benar-benar bengkak besar sekali. Ak-aku tidak me-melakukan apa-apa sungguh!" Sehun menyadari kesalahannya. Dia lupa dengan keberadaan ibu Jongin dan adiknya.

"I-iya." Ibu Jongin tampaknya masih sangat terkejut. Anak gadis semata wayangnya berduaan dengan lelaki dimalam hari. Sungguh rasanya jantung tuanya ingin lepas.

—

Jaehyun benar-benar terpaku dengan keindahan alam didepannya. Sungai yang diceritakan Jongin padanya benar-benar indah, persis seperti yang Jongin ceritakan. Setelah ini Jaehyun akan meminta maaf kepada Jongin karena menuduh Jongin melebih-lebihkan ceritanya. Sungai itu dangkal dan memiliki air yang sangat bening, belum lagi bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh disepanjang sisi sungai. Banyak bebatuan besar yang membuat aliran air di sungai itu bergemericik, menjadikan suasana alam yang asri menjadi semakin terasa.

Pemandangan seindah itu tidak apa-apanya dibanding pemandangan yang Sehun perhatikan saat ini. Kim Jongin. Setelah sarapan selesai, Sehun memutuskan untuk melihat sungai cantik yang diceritakan Jongin pada Jaehyun. Sehun tidak tega melihat wajah adiknya yang terus-terusan kecewa, syaratnya Jongin tidak boleh berjalan. Kini Sehun dan Jongin mengendarai seekor kuda sambil mengawasi Jaehyun yang berlarian penuh semangat.

Teriakan-teriakan Jaehyun yang menyuruh Sehun melihat berbagai macam hal—ikan-kan yang lewat, bunga-bunga liar yang tidak familiar dan hal sepele lainnya—tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sehun pada gadis yang duduk sangat dekat didepannya. Wajah Jongin mungkin tidak bisa menghadap ke arah Sehun, namun Sehun bisa melihat sempurnanya wajah Jongin dari kemiringan ketika Sehun dengan sengaja menarik pelana kuda.

"Sehun, bisa kah kita duduk disana?" Jongin menunjuk sebuah pohon rindang ditepi sungai.

"Tentu saja." Sehun memacu kudanya pelan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Jongin.

Sehun membantu Jongin turun dari kuda dan mendudukkannya dibawah pohon yang teduh. Kini keduanya duduk bersebelahan dan memperhatikan Jaehyun yang sudah basah kuyup didalam sungai.

"Jaehyun benar-benar manis ya." Jongin tersenyum melihat Jaehyun.

"Benar, dia sangat manis. Aku sering membohongi guru-guru di kerajaan agar Jaehyun bisa membolos pelajaran." Sehun ikut tersenyum, teringat bagaimana dia sangat memanjakan Jaehyun.

"Dia mengingatkan aku dengan adikku."

"Adikmu?" Sehun terkejut. Sedari kemarin Sehun tidak melihat orang lain dirumah Jongin selain Jongin dan ibunya.

"Iya, dia meninggal karena perang." Jongin menjawab sambil tersenyum, walau Sehun mendengar ada nada pedih dalam suara Jongin.

"Aku ikut sedih. Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Sehun tidak tahu apakah pertanyaannya sopan atau tidak, jadi Sehun sedikit merendahkan nada bicaranya agar Jongin tidak tersinggung.

"Ayahku, uhm, aku tidak tahu ayahku ada dimana. Ayahku mungkin masih ikut berperang, mungkin sudah meninggal." Kali ini Jongin tidak bisa lagi memalsukan senyumnya.

"Ah. Maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal itu." Sehun kini benar-benar mengutuk dirinya. Sudah tahu Jongin adalah korban perang, tidak semestinya Sehun menanyakan anggota keluarganya yang tidak pernah ia temui.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma sedikit sentimental hari ini. Adiku suka sekali berkuda, dia pasti akan senang sekali melihat kudamu yang sangat cantik ini."

"Aku juga menjadi sentimental ketika makan masakanmu."

"Kenapa?" Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Karena masakanmu mengingatkanku pada ibuku." Jawaban Sehun tidak menjelaskan kebingungan Jongin. "Dulu ibu masih sering memasak untukku tapi sekarang beliau benar-benar sibuk. Jadi makananmu seakan mengingatkanku pada masa kecilku." Sehun menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Apakah sulit jadi seorang pangeran?" Jongin bertanya lugu.

"Sulit tapi juga menyenangkan. Setiap hari aku harus belajar dan terus belajar. Aku harus selalu tahu segalanya, olahraga, politik, sastra. Aku harus selalu tenang, tersenyum dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi juga menyenangkan, aku bisa belajar banyak disaat belajar tidak bisa dilakukan semua orang. Aku juga memiliki kekuatan untuk merubah sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai." Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar, tidak ada gadis yang pernah menanyainya hal itu sebelumnya. Pertanyaan Jongin menyadarkan Sehun betapa polosnya gadis disampingnya.

"Apa yang tidak kau sukai?"

"Aku tidak suka perang. Aku tidak suka kebodohan."

"Kebodohan?"

"Hum, banyak sekali orang-orang bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa membaca huruf kanji. Dan aku benci itu, aku ingin semua orang bisa membaca jadi mereka semua tidak bisa dibodohi." Sehun terus menjelaskan, dia tidak sadar Jongin yang terus memandanginya selama ia berbicara. Matanya memancarkan kekaguman.

"Aku tidak begitu bisa membaca tapi aku tidak bodoh kok. Aku tahu kau adalah pewaris tahta yang hebat." Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memuji Sehun. Sebagai pewaris kerajaan, Sehun benar-benar seorang pangeran yang sempurna. Tidak hanya tampan, pandai dan berbakat. Hatinya juga terbuat dari emas.

Sehun tersenyum malu, belum pernah ada yang berkata seperti itu padanya. Semua orang selalu menyuruhnya belajar, berlatih, belajar, berlatih hingga ia frustasi namun tidak seorang pun yang pernah memujinya setinggi itu.

"Terima kasih, aku masih harus banyak belajar untuk bisa menandingi kehebatan ayah. Kau juga sangat berbakat dalam memasak, kau harus menunjukkan pada semua orang bakatmu." Sehun ganti memuji Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Jongin kembali menunjukkan senyum malu-malunya. Jantung Sehun berulah lagi ketika senyum itu menghiasi wajah Jongin.

"Jongin, aku ingin menawarimu hal gila."

"Hal gila?"

"Kau mau ikut aku ke istana?" Sehun sudah gila. Tawaran yang diajukan pada Jongin lebih gila lagi, membuat gadis itu membelalakkan matanya dan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Hah? Untuk apa aku kesana?" Jongin berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi koki di istana." Benarkah Sehun hanya ingin Jongin menjadi koki di istana? Tidak lebih dari itu? Bukan karena Sehun tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jongin?

"Sehun, kau tahu aku bahkan tidak seharusnya ada didalam wilayah kerajaanmu. Mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi koki di istana?" Jongin menatap Sehun seolah Sehun adalah orang gila. Well, Sehun memang gila karenamu Jong.

"Ki-kita tidak perlu menyebutkan asalmu kan? Kita bisa bilang pada semua orang jika kau ku selamatkan dari hutan." Sehun berkata gugup, belum pernah dalam hidupnya dia berencana untuk berbohong mengenai hal seperti ini. Apalagi membohongi bukan hanya satu atau dua orang, tapi semua orang didalam kerajaan.

"Sehun, tidak ada kebohongan yang bisa berlangsung selamanya. Jika suatu saat identitasku terbongkar, kerajaanmu bisa menghadapi perang besar!" Sehun tahu Jongin benar, tapi ia ingin sekali dalam hidupnya untuk egois dan tidak memikirkan ribuan orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Jongin, apa kau tidak ingin menjelajah dunia ini lebih luas? Kau ingin selamanya menjadi pelarian perang dan terisolasi didalam desa ini?" Sehun menatap mata Jongin dalam-dalam. Pertama kali sejak pertemuan mereka, keduanya bertatapan mata tanpa segera memalingkan wajah mereka karena malu.

"Se-sehun, ten-tentu saja aku mau. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan seluruh negeri hanya untuk egoku. Kau sebagai pangeran juga tidak seharusnya mendahulukan egomu karena kau menyukai masakanku." Jongin berkata pelan. Sehun tertegun, Jongin bisa jauh lebih dewasa, lebih rasional dari dirinya. Hal ini membuat keinginan Sehun untuk membawa Jongin pulang bersamanya semakin kuat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku…aku seharusnya tidak memiliki pemikiran seperti ini sama sekali. Tapi..tapi..sejujurnya aku ingin egois sekali saja.." Sehun sadar jika keinginannya kali ini sulit dikabulkan, bahkan dengan statusnya sebagai pangeran yang biasanya memiliki wewenang yang luas.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa memakan masakanku Hun." Jongin berkata ringan, berharap kalimatnya bisa membuat Sehun kembali menggunakan akal sehatnya. Jongin tidak tahu, Sehun bukan hanya menginginkan masakan yang ia buat. Sehun menginginkan Jongin.

"Aku harap juga begitu." _Aku harap aku akan baik-baik saja jika aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi, aku harap aku tidak akan menjadi gila jika ini adalah kali terakhir aku bisa bersamamu._

—

Dua kuda yang akan membawa Sehun dan Jaehyun sudah siap. Ibu Jongin menyiapkan sedikit bekal untuk kedua pangeran, Jongin terus berbincang dengan Jaehyun entah mengenai hal apa. Mungkin tentang ikan yang ditangkap Jaehyun di sungai tadi pagi. Sehun hanya terus memandangi Jongin yang kadang-kadang tertawa mendengar celotehan adiknya, perut Sehun rasanya bergolak penuh kesedihan, ia mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu Jongin lagi.

"Sehun, berhati-hatilah di hutan meskipun ini siang hari. Aku harap kau dan Jaehyun sampai dengan selamat dan tidak menimbulkan kekhawatiran pada Baginda Kaisar dan Baginda Ratu karena menghilang semalaman." Ibu Jongin menatap wajah Sehun penuh kasih sayang. Mengenal Sehun dan Jaehyun dalam semalam membuat ibu Jongin merindukan putranya yang meninggal.

"Iya bibi. Kami akan berhati-hati." Sehun menyahuti wanita tengah baya didepannya sambil lalu. Matanya terus terpaku pada Jongin.

"Sehun, apa kau masih ingin membawa Jongin pergi dari sini?" Pertanyaan itu membuat perhatian Sehun terpusat seluruhnya pada ibu Jongin. "Jongin menceritakan semuanya pada bibi."

"Sejujurnya aku masih sangat ingin membawa Jongin bibi, aku ingin dia menjadi koki di kerajaan, bahkan membuka rumah makan sendiri suatu hari nanti. Aku ingin Jongin mendapat pendidikan seperti gadis-gadis dari keluarga terpandang. Tapi Jongin benar, aku tidak boleh egois, aku tidak memaksakan kehendakku pada Jongin dan juga membahayakan nyawanya." Sehun berkata muram.

"Sehun, kau tahu Jongin benar-benar ingin pergi? Sejak kecil dia adalah gadis yang penuh semangat dan suka tantangan. Bibi benar-benar sedih ketika ia harus terkurung seperti sekarang, hidup sebagai pelarian perang itu tidak mudah bagi gadis seperti Jongin." Nada bicara wanita itu menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sebagai seorang ibu, wajar saja jika dia merasa terpukul dengan masa depan anaknya yang berubah total sejak perang. Ia rela melakukan apapun agar anaknya bisa kembali mendapat masa depan yang cerah. Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena Sehun tahu sepatah dua patah kata penghibur tidak cukup untuk mengobati luka akibat peperangan yang kejam.

"Bibi bisa membantumu jika kau benar-benar bisa membawa Jongin pergi dari sini untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik." Sehun kali ini benar-benar tidak harus berkata apa, hatinya berdetak sangat kencang karena ia melihat secercah harapan namun juga ada keraguan untuk melakukan kebohongan yang akan membawa kerajaannya menuju kehancuran.

"Bagaimana rencana bibi?" Sehun kembali menatap Jongin yang memperhatikan Jaehyun yang sedang menunjukkan gerakan bela diri yang baru saja beberapa hari lalu Sehun ajarkan padanya, bahkan wajah serius Jongin sangat mempesona. Sehun sudah gila. Sehun benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kau dan Jaehyun pergi duluan meninggalkan desa agar seluruh warga sini melihat kepergian kalian, lalu Jongin akan menyusul kalian nanti tengah malam. Bibi akan mengatakan pada semua orang jika Jongin menyusul ayahnya menuju medan perang agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan kepergian Jongin." Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama rencana ibu Jongin. Hanya ada satu cacat dalam rencana itu, Jaehyun. Jaehyun masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa dipercaya menjaga rahasia sebesar ini.

"Bibi, apa Jongin sudah setuju dengan rencana ini?" Sehun teringat betapa Jongin menentang ajakannya tersebut beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sebenarnya…belum. Bibi belum membicarakan hal ini pada Jongin. Tapi bibi yakin jika jauh didalam lubuk Jongin, dia sangat ingin pergi. Biar bibi coba bicara padanya."

"Bibi, jika Jongin memang tidak ingin pergi, tolong jangan paksa dia."

"Tentu saja, semua keputusan ada ditangan Jongin." Ibu Jongin tersenyum, semakin ia mengenal Sehun, semakin ia yakin dengan keputusannya. Sehun benar-benar orang yang baik.

Sehun dan ibu Jongin membagi tugas. Sehun akan berbicara dengan Jaehyun mengenai rencana gilanya, dan ibu Jongin mencoba meyakinkan Jongin agar meninggalkan desa untuk masa depan yang lebih cerah.

"Jaehyun, Hyung akan memberi tahumu sebuah rahasia besar." Sehun memandang Jaehyun yang berdiri didepannya dalam-dalam.

"Rahasia apa Hyung?" Jaehyun heran dengan kakaknya yang terlihat sangat gugup dan tegang.

"Jongin Noona akan ikut kembali dengan kita."

"Apa?" Jaehyun melotot, meskipun masih kecil Jaehyun sudah bisa membaca situasi yang sedang dihadapi Jongin dan penduduk desa dimana ia sedang berada. "Apa itu tidak berbahaya Hyung?"

"Tentu saja ini berbahaya."

"Lalu kenapa Jongin Noona mau ikut dengan kita?"

"Karena Jongin Noona ingin mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik dari pada disini. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang hal ini? Apakah hyung bisa minta tolong kau untuk menjaga rahasia ini?" Sehun tidak ingin memaksa Jaehyun untuk menuruti segala permintaannya, apalagi permintaan yang Sehun ajukan kali ini sangatlah berat.

"Aku suka sekali dengan Jongin Noona hyung, dan aku sebenarnya berat berpisah dengan Jongin Noona. Jadi aku mau merahasiakan hal ini, tapi Jongin Noona akan baik-baik saja kan?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan wajah cemas. Jaehyun cemas jika suatu hari nanti identitas Jongin terbongkar yang akan mengancam nyawa Jongin sendiri.

"Hyung akan menjaga Jongin Noona sekuat tenaga." Sehun menjawab penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau Hyung yang menjaga Jongin Noona, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Jaehyun menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling lebar. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat.

"Ibu! Mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkan ibu sendirian disini?" Pelukan mereka terlepas ketika mendengar teriakan dari dalam rumah sederhana dimana Jongin tinggal. Hanya sebuah teriakan yang terdengar, namun cukup bisa membuat Sehun tahu bagaimana akhir kisahnya dengan Jongin. Jongin memilih untuk tinggal.

Tidak lama kemudian Jongin dan ibunya keluar. Keduanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kemarahan, kesedihan atau kekecewaan. Sehun tidak sanggup menatap wajah Jongin, dia takut dirinya akan menangis jika ia harus melihat wajah cantik Jongin yang tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi.

"Maaf Sehun, aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu." Jongin berkata pelan begitu ia sudah berdiri didepan Sehun yang pura-pura sibuk membenahi kekang kudanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku paham." _Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja._

"Hati-hati dijalan Sehun, dan juga Jaehyunie."

"Kau juga baik-baik disini, jaga bibi dengan baik." Sehun naik keatas kudanya, diikut Jaehyun. "Terima kasih untuk bantuannya." Sehun memacu kudanya pelan. Kuda itu berjalan mulai menjauhi Jongin dan ibunya. Sehun benar-benar tidak melihat wajah Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi Noona. Jaga kesehatan bibi selalu." Jaehyun ganti mengucapkan kalimat perpisahannya.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca melihat kepergian dua teman barunya. Apalagi punggung bidang yang sudah membuat jantungnya tidak karuan semalaman, punggung yang tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi. Jongin ingin benar-benar ingin menangis ketika ia mengingat bagaimana Sehun tidak mau melihat kearahnya barusan, Jongin ingin melihat mata hazel itu sekali lagi.

"Sehun!" Bibir Jongin berteriak tanpa ia sadari. Otaknya mendorong syaraf-syaraf ditubuhnya untuk berteriak memanggil Sehun, kakinya tidak bisa diam begitu saja melihat kepergian Sehun. Jongin mulai berlari mendekati kuda Sehun dengan penuh kesakitan dipergelangan kakinya.

"Sehun, tunggu aku nanti tengah malam." Sehun menatap mata cokelat Jongin yang berkaca-kaca, bibir Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Jongin sekarang sama gilanya dengan dirinya.

To Be Continue/End?

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus kah? Membosankan kah?

Author tunggu review, kritik dan sarannya^^


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction.

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, History

Summary : Sehun, putra mahkota kerajaan, tidak sengaja menjelajah terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan hingga ia harus menerima bantuan Jongin, penduduk sebuah desa yang tinggal di pinggir hutan. Sehun jatuh hati pada masakan Jongin dan Sehun ingin membawa Jongin pulang untuk dijadikan koki di kerajaan. Tanpa Sehun sadari ia juga jatuh hati pada Jongin, bukan hanya masakannya. Cinta terlarang antara dua insan berbeda latar belakang pun dimulai. HunKai/Sekai. Jongin!GS.

Chapter Three

"Ayahanda, Ibunda. Mohon maaf hamba baru kembali dari perburuan." Sehun duduk berlutut didepan ayah dan ibunya. Matanya tidak berani menatap pria yang menguasai seluruh negerinya.

"Sehun, apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya kami?" Suara sang Ratu lembut namun sarat dengan kecemasan.

"Maafkan Sehun, Ibunda. Sehun tidak bisa menjaga Jaehyun dengan benar sehingga dia terlibat kecelakaan—"

"Kecelakaan?!" Suara Sang Raja terdengar sangat terkejut.

"Be-benar, Ayahanda. Jaehyun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis dengan kudanya dan kami harus tinggal karena hari sudah terlalu malam untuk melintasi hutan." Sehun berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap stabil, ia tidak ingin berbohong terlalu banyak. Jadi Sehun hanya akan menutupi identitas Jongin.

"A-apakah Jaehyun baik-baik saja?" Sang Ratu bertanya dengan suara cemas.

"Jaehyun baik-baik saja Ibunda. Hanya gadis itu yang sedikit terluka." Sang Ratu menghela nafas lega.

"Ayahanda, Ibunda, hamba memiliki sebuah permintaan…" Sehun berkata perlahan, ia berusaha menata kalimatnya agar tidak terlihat ganjil dan menimbulkan pertanyaan.

"Permintaan apa?! Kau berbuat salah namun masih berani mengajukan permintaan?!" Sang Raja menaikkan nada suaranya. Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Ha-hamba membawa gadis yang Jaehyun tabrak waktu itu dan hamba berniat menjadikannya koki pribadi di paviliun hamba." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap ayah dan ibunya. Takut jika mereka bisa menangkap kegugupan dimatanya.

"Koki?" Sang Raja heran. Seluruh koki di kerajaan adalah koki-koki terpilih yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya namun anaknya membawa seseorang yang ia temui dihutan untuk menjadi seorang koki?

"Iya Ayahanda. Hamba merasa iba dengan gadis itu karena hidup sendirian dipinggir hutan. Selain itu ia memberikan hamba dan Jaehyun tempat beristirahat. Ini adalah bentuk rasa terima kasih hamba dan permohonan maaf hamba padanya." Sehun dengan lancar mengatakan kebohongan yang sudah ia rencanakan.

"Begitu? Terserah padamu, kau adalah anak yang baik dan patuh. Ayah yakin kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk sekedar membuat keputusan semacam ini." Sehun merasa keringan dingin menuruni punggungnya. Kelegaan rasanya menguar ke sepanjang tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih Ayahanda."

"Meskipun begitu kau tetap akan menjalankan hukumanmu."

"Sayangku.." Suara Sang Ratu seolah tidak setuju. Sehun tidak berani mendongakkan wajahnya, dirinya tahu jika ia akan tetap menerima hukuman karena telah melanggar jam malamnya. Sehun mungkin memang calon penguasa negeri ini, tapi Sehun tetaplah seorang remaja delapan belas tahun yang masih dalam pengawasan orang dewasa. Pihak kerajaan tidak ingin Sehun bebas berkeliaran dan berbuat onar yang akan mempengaruhi tahtanya nanti.

"Sehun harus belajar bertanggung jawab bahwa setiap perbuatan selalu memiliki akibat." Sang Raja berkata tegas dan istrinya hanya mendesah pelan.

"Baik Ayahanda. Hamba akan segera menemui Guru Choi untuk menerima hukuman hamba." Guru Choi adalah Kepala Pendidikan dan Kedisiplinan yang berada didalam kerajaan, yang berarti Guru Choi bertanggung jawab atas pendidikan dan tingkah laku semua pangeran dan putri serta anak-anak pejabat yang tinggal didalam kawasan istana.

Setelah mengucapkan salam paginya pada ayah dan ibunya, Sehun segera bergegas kembali ke paviliunnya, bukan bertemu dengan Guru Choi seperti yang ia janjikan. Sehun ingin bertemu dengan Jongin terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memulai harinya yang panjang.

"Jongin? Apa kau sudah bangun?" Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar yang biasanya kosong dipaviliunnya. Semalam Jongin ia suruh beristirahat disana meskipun Sehun tahu jika tindakannya akan memancing pembicaraan diseluruh istana.

"Iya. Aku sudah bangun." Jongin menyahuti dari dalam ruangan. Tidak lama kemudian Jongin sudah membukakan pintu kamar, wajah Jongin terlihat sedikit pucat dan lelah. Wajar saja, mereka menyusuri hutan yang gelap sepanjang malam dan baru sampai istana beberapa jam yang lalu. Jongin pasti masih merasa sangat lelah.

"Apa kau sakit?" Sehun bertanya cemas.

"Tidak, aku cuma sedikit lelah. Kenapa kau sudah bangun?" Jongin sejujurnya terkejut karena Sehun sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya jauh lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan.

"Bukankah matahari sudah terbit?" Sehun juga terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Jongin. Kenapa Jongin begitu terkejut melihat Sehun sudah bangun?

"A-aku pikir karena kau seorang pangeran jadi kau tidak akan bangun sepagi ini.." Jongin menjawab dengan lugu, wajah bingungnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Uhm menjadi pangeran tetap membuatku selalu bangun pagi karena aku harus memberikan salam di paviliun utama, lalu belajar dan…ah sudahlah itu tidak penting sekarang." Sehun jadi sadar dengan pembicaraannya yang melantur. "Aku sudah mengatakan kedatanganmu kesini sebagai koki pribadiku." Wajah Sehun berubah serius. Sebelum melanjutkan Sehun memperhatikan sekelilingnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mencuri dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku mengatakan kau tinggal sendiri didalam hutan dan aku membawamu kemari karena sebagai permintaan maaf dan rasa terima kasih." Sehun berkata dengan suara pelan.

"J-jika mereka menanyakan asal-usulku aku harus mengatakan apa?" Jongin merasa perutnya mulas. Berbohong pada orang lain ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman, dan kini ia membohongi raja yang sudah menolongnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kau bisa bilang kau tidak pernah mengenal orang tuamu karena kau seorang yatim piatu, dan kau dibesarkan oleh belas kasihan orang-orang disekitarmu." Sehun dengan cepat membuat skenario untuk Jongin.

"E-entahlah Sehun, aku merasa tidak nyaman.." Jongin tidak bisa menahan ekspresinya yang penuh kegelisahan.

"Jongin, aku sudah membuatkan rencana jangka panjang untukmu." Sehun menatap mata Jongin dalam-dalam. Tangan Sehun nyaris saja menyentuh lengan atau bahu Jongin untuk menenangkan gadis itu, untung saja Sehun ingat jika ia masih berada didalam kawasan istana dan bisa menahan dirinya.

"Rencana jangka panjang?"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu hidup dalam istana dan terus merasa bersalah? Aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu untuk memberikanmu masa depan yang cerah, aku akan bertanggung jawab atasmu sampai kau benar-benar aman dan bahagia." Jongin balas menatap mata tajam milik Sehun. Hati Jongin berdesir hangat mendengar ucapan Sehun padanya. _Aku akan bertanggung jawab_ _atasmu sampai kau benar-benar aman dan bahagia_ _. Kalimat itu terdengar sangat manis ditelingaku. Apakah jika aku menginginkan untuk bersamamu kau juga bersedia mengabulkannya?_

"Kau hanya perlu berada disini selama mungkin setahun atau dua tahun paling lama. Lalu aku akan membukakanmu sebuah restauran di kota, kau akan bisa memulai hidup baru disana dengan bahagia. Jika aku bisa, aku akan membawa ibumu juga." Sehun tidak menyadari tatapan mata Jongin yang mengagumi dirinya. Sehun sekarang sedang berkonsentrasi menyusun rencana agar bisa membuat Jongin tetap berada didekatnya tanpa membahayakan nyawa gadis itu. Membangun sebuah restoran dikota adalah jalan yang masuk akal, Sehun bisa mengunjunginya kapan saja dan Jongin tidak berada dalam dinding istana yang penuh dengan peraturan yang berbahaya.

"Huh? Membukakan aku restoran?" Jongin terperanjat. Tidak pernah ada dibenaknya bisa memiliki sebuah restoran sendiri, apalagi seorang pangeran yang memberikan padanya. "Sehun itu terlalu berlebihan!"

"Kau mau hidup dalam tekanan seperti sekarang? Kau sendiri yang berkata jika sebuah kebohongan tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Sekarang kau hanya perlu tidak berkata jujur selama beberapa waktu, setelah itu kau bisa hidup damai."

"Ta-tapi restoran terlalu—"

"Jika kau merasa itu berlebihan kau bisa membayarku dengan gajimu." Sehun tidak ingin berdebat dengan Jongin karena Sehun tahu jika Jongin adalah gadis yang keras kepala. Sehun memberikan penawaran ini agar keberadaan mereka yang berdua-duaan di pagi hari ini tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Sehun dan Jongin harus sudah menyelesaikan rencana kebohongan mereka sebelum aktifitas Sehun dimulai.

"Baiklah, itu lebih baik." Jongin setuju dengan usulan Sehun.

"Apa ketika kau kesini kau berpikir akan menjadi koki selamanya?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin. Kepala Jongin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, sejujurnya Jongin setuju untuk ikut ke istana karena ia tidak tahan membayangkan tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Alasan yang sama mengapa Sehun mau mempertaruhkan kerajaannya untuk Jongin, Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan jika kemarin itu adalah saat terakhirnya bisa melihat Jongin.

"Dan kau setuju untuk terus hidup dalam kebohongan?" Jongin mengangguk lagi. _Asalkan bisa berada didekatmu aku bersedia._

"Astaga mana mungkin aku tega membiarkanmu hidup seperti itu."

"A-aku pikir aku akan menjadi koki selamanya karena kau suka dengan masakanku. Bukankah begitu?" Sehun salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan Jongin. Memang Sehun sangat menyukai masakan Jongin, tapi Sehun tidak gila dengan membiarkan kerajaannya dalam bahaya hanya untuk mengisi perutnya. Jonginlah yang membuatnya gila.

"I-iya begitu. Tapi aku tidak tega membiarkan seorang gadis sepertimu hidup penuh tekanan didalam istana—"

"Gadis sepertiku? Memangnya aku gadis seperti apa?" Skak mat.

"Ka-kau gadis..gadis..yang ma-manis dan baik hati.." Sehun menjawab tergagap. Sehun tidak menyangka melayangkan pujian untuk seorang gadis bisa membuatnya bertingkah seperti ini.

Jongin yang mendengar pujian itu langsung bersemu merah. Ditundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tidak berani melihat kearah Sehun yang sebenarnya juga tidak jauh dari dirinya. Lelaki itu malu-malu sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Uh-uh. A-aku akan mengantarmu pada kepala pelayan paviliunku agar kau bisa melihat-lihat." Sehun berkata memecahkan keheningan yang terasa manis itu.

"Ba-baiklah." Jongin mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan wajah tertunduk menahan malu. Siapa yang tidak malu jika dipuji oleh lelaki setampan Sehun? Belum lagi lelaki itu adalah calon penguasa negerinya?

—

"Ulangi sekali lagi."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya sambil bernafas terengah-engah. Lelaki paruh baya didepannya tidak bergeming sedikitpun melihat Sehun yang sudah kehabisan nafas dan wajah memerah kelelahan. Sehun mengangkat lagi pedang berat yang sedari tadi ia mainkan, kakinya kembali memasang posisi menyerang.

Hukuman yang Sehun terima sungguh tidak tanggung-tanggung. Berlatih seni pedang selama empat jam, membaca lima buah buku literatur dan membuat sepuluh halaman esai mengenai salah satu dari lima buku yang ia baca. Semuanya harus dilakukan selama tiga hari.

Kini Sehun hampir menyelesaikan latihan pedang empat jam pertamanya. Lengannya sudah sangat nyeri terus-terusan memainkan pedang tanpa henti. Entah sudah berapa regu keamanan istana yang ia lawan siang itu. Beberapa dari mereka mulai menonton Sehun dengan pandangan kasihan, namun mereka tidak dapat berbuat banyak dengan danya Guru Choi yang terus mengawasi setiap gerakan Sehun.

"Cukup. Mandilah dan temui aku diruang baca satu jam lagi." Sehun ambruk diatas rerumputan. Badannya sungguh luar biasa lelah, beberapa pengawal menghampiri dirinya berusaha menolong Sehun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan." Sehun bangkit dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju paviliunnya. Sehun berharap tidak ada Jongin disana, ia tidak ingin Jongin melihatnya dalam keadaan tidak berdaya seperti ini.

Sehun segera membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian bersih. Langkah Sehun terhenti ketika ia akan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Ada sebuah nampan berisikan teh dan juga beberapa mangkuk manisan dan buah-buahan dimeja kamarnya. Pelayan-pelayannya sungguh mengerti dirinya yang kelelahan, dengan lahap Sehun menghabiskan teh dan juga buah-buahan yang sudah dikupas dan ditata dengan rapi itu.

Kini Sehun sedikit menyesali harapannya terkabul untuk tidak bertemu dengan Jongin. Sedang apa gadis itu sekarang? Apa ia sedang berada didapur bersama koki-koki lainnya? Atau ia masih berjalan-jalan disekitar istana dengan kepala pelayannya?

"Selamat siang Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun." Sekelompok pelayan membungkuk rendah ketika Sehun melalui mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar." Pelayan-pelayan itu menghentikan langkah mereka dan berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Apa kalian melihat koki baru untuk paviliunku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada sambil lalu, ia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu peduli pada Jongin. Bisa-bisa orang curiga dengan Jongin jika ia terlalu menaruh perhatian pada gadis itu.

"Ah, Jongin sedang berada didapur untuk mempelajari resep-resep dasar makanan yang sering disediakan oleh dapur." Salah seorang pelayan menjawab sopan. "Apakah hamba perlu memanggilkan Jongin, Yang Mulia?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Tolong katakan padanya, makan siangku tolong dikirimkan ke ruang belajar." Sehun lega setelah mengetahui keberadaan Jongin.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Pelayan-pelayan itu membungkuk lagi.

Langkah Sehun menuju ruang belajar jadi lebih ringan karena beberapa saat lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan Jongin. Sehun merasa hukuman yang ia terima setimpal dengan kebahagian yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Biasanya ketika Sehun sedang membaca buku, ia sering lupa waktu dan tidak pernah menggubris alam sekitarnya. Hanya saja siang ini sedikit berbeda. Sehun bolak-balik mendongakkan wajahnya dari buku ditangannya, sesekali Sehun melihat keluar jendela seolah mencari-cari sesuatu.

Berkali-kali Sehun merubah posisi duduknya, ia ingin mencari pose yang paling memikat dan menonjolkan ketampanan serta kewibawaannya. Beberapa murid-murid Guru Choi bergumam heran dengan sikap Sehun hari ini, biasanya sang Pangeran selalu memojokkan diri dan membaca buku dengan tenang. Kali ini sang Pangeran duduk didekat jendela yang berada ditengah-tengah ruang belajar, juga sikap tenang yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya menghilang.

Sehun sadar dengan pandangan-pandangan aneh yang dilayangkan padanya, kepalanya segera menunduk dan menghadap bukunya. Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena nyaris membuat orang bertanya-tanya, ia mengingatkan dirinya sekali lagi agar bersikap seperti biasa karena sedikit saja kejanggalan bisa mengancam nyawa Jongin dan juga kerajaannya.

"Se-sehun.." Baru beberapa saat Sehun bisa berkonsentrasi, sebuah suara lembut langsung membuyarkan semua yang ada dipikirannya.

"Uh..Jongin?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Ini makan siangmu." Jongin meletakkan kotak-kotak yang berisi makan siang untuk Sehun. Tangan Jongin sibuk menata kotak-kotak tersebut diatas meja sambil menjelaskan apa yang sudah ia siapkan, sedangkan mata Sehun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan isi kotak-kotak itu. Mata Sehun tidak bisa berhenti menatap Jongin yang masih saja sibuk berbicara tentang ayam dan sayuran yang ditumis dengan saus asam manis.

"Sehun! Ini perpustakaan! Bukan tempat piknik!" Sebuah suara besar mengejutkan Sehun dan Jongin. Guru Choi rupanya, ia menatap tidak setuju dengan kotak-kotak makanan diatas meja ruang belajarnya.

"Aku lapar dan aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk makan diruang makan." Sehun menatap Guru Choi dengan tajam, ia kesal karena gurunya ini merusak momen berduannya dengan Jongin. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan berduaan, karena seluruh murid di ruang belajar memperhatikan keduanya sejak tadi.

"Siapa namamu? Apa kau tidak tahu disini tempat untuk belajar? Seharusnya kau tidak hanya menurut pada Pangeran Sehun!" Guru Choi melihat Jongin yang menunduk dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk merapikan makanan-makanan diatas meja.

"Sa-saya Jongin. Saya tidak tahu jika makanan tidak diperbolehkan berada dalam ruang belajar." Jongin berkata sopan, ia benar-benar tidak tahu akan peraturan itu. Bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu jika ia baru saja berada didalam istana selama beberapa jam?

"Rapikan makanan itu dan bawa keluar!" Perintah Guru Choi.

"Baiklah.." Jongin bekerja dengan cekatan menumpuk kotak-kotak makanan itu lagi.

"Guru! Aku tidak akan menyelesaikan hukumanku jika aku menggunakan waktuku untuk berjalan-jalan diistana hanya untuk makan siang. Berikan aku sedikit keringanan, ijinkan aku makan siang disini sekali saja!" Sehun memohon. Guru Choi memang merupakan guru yang paling dekat dengan Sehun, hal ini karena Guru Choi adalah orang yang turun langsung menangani pendidikan Sehun sejak kecil.

"Kau tidak mau berjalan sedikit untuk makan siang karena takut tidak bisa menyelesaikan hukumanmu? Seharusnya dari tadi kau tidak hanya melamun dan membaca bukumu! Memangnya aku tidak memperhatikanmu dari tadi?" Suara Guru Choi naik. Sehun diam saja karena menyadari jika ia tidak akan mungkin menang berargumen kali ini.

"Se-sehun apa kau mau makan di—" Jongin bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"SEHUN?! Dimana sopan santunmu?!" Guru Choi terbelalak dengan gadis didepannya karena memanggil Sehun begitu informal.

"Ma-maaf. Ham-hamba.." Jongin gelagapan. Ia lupa dengan statusnya sekarang hanyalah seorang koki bagi Sehun.

"Guru Choi, aku yang memintanya untuk memanggilku begitu." Sehun berdebar. Guru Choi adalah orang yang sangat cerdik dan Sehun takut jika kesalahan sederhana seperti ini bisa membuat kebohongannya terbongkar.

Guru Choi hanya memandangi Sehun dan Jongin bergantian. Matanya mencoba membaca situasi didepannya, namun ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil. Mungkin Sehun memang meminta Jongin untuk memanggil namanya saja ketika mereka berada diluar istana, begitu pikir Guru Choi.

"Jongin, bawa makanannya ke paviliunku. Aku akan membawa buku-buku ini kesana." Sehun tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama, ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi. Dengan segera Sehun berjalan keluar ruang belajar sambil membawa setumpuk buku, dibelakangnya Jongin mengikuti langkahnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju paviliun Sehun sama sekali tidak berani untuk sekedar melihat ke arah Jongin. Nyaris saja tadi salah seorang didalam istana mencurigai mereka, Sehun dan Jongin harus benar-benar ekstra hati-hati. Sehun menyalahkan dirinya juga yang tidak bisa bertindak bijaksana dengan meminta Jongin untuk membawakan makan siang ke ruang belajar. Jongin membuat Sehun tidak bisa berpikir logis memang.

Jongin sendiri hanya menunduk dalam diam. Hatinya rasanya seperti ditampar. _Aku memang hanya seorang rendahan, mana mungkin aku mengharapkan Sehun untuk menjadi milikku? Memanggil namanya saja aku dilarang, berbicara harus berbisik-bisik. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jongin? Kau pikir kau punya kesempatan? Bisa bersama Sehun saja kau sudah beruntung!_

Jongin mengerti posisinya yang berbeda kasta dengan Sehun. Jujur saja, ia sama seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Ia juga jatuh hati pada Sehun. Namun yang membedakan Jongin dengan gadis lainnya adalah, mereka semua memiliki peluang untuk bisa memiliki Sehun. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang bahkan tidak bisa berjalan berdampingan pemuda itu.

"Jongin, maafkan aku membuatmu selalu merasa terancam." Sehun berkata pelan begitu keduanya sudah berada di dalam ruang santai paviliun Sehun.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang salah.."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruh—"

"Ssstt. Sudahlah, kita berdua sama-sama salah." Jongin tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Membuat perut keroncongan Sehun mendadak terasa kenyang. "Makanlah, aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang masakanku." Jongin menyodorkan sumpit untuk Sehun.

Sehun mengambil sepotong daging dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Wajah Sehun langsung menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada Jongin, menandakan Sehun sangat puas dengan hasil masakan gadis cantik itu. Selama beberapa waktu Sehun sibuk mencoba semua menu yang Jongin sediakan. Ekspresi Sehun yang sangat menikmati makanan-makanan tersebut membuat Jongin juga terus-terusan tersenyum. Tidak percuma dia menghabiskan sepanjang pagi berada didapur, kini ia bisa melihat senyum puas Sehun dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang istana?" Sehun bertanya disela-sela kunyahannya.

"Tempatnya benar-benar sangat cantik! Banyak sekali taman-taman dan bunga yang indah! Belum lagi seragam-seragam pelayan disini benar-benar indah. Aku akan berjalan-jalan setelah ini untuk melihat lebih banyak!" Jongin menjawab dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sehun benar-benar terpesona dengan gadis didepannya, pancaran mata Jongin ketika ia sedang bercerita mampu membuat bintang-bintang malu karena kalah bersinar.

"Kau akan berjalan-jalan dengan siapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Uh, sendirian.."

"Kau bisa tersesat bejalan-jalan di istana yang seluas ini." Jongin memandang wajah Sehun dengan pandangan muram, apa dia tidak bisa berjalan-jalan berarti?

"Aku akan menemanimu." Sehun mulai berbicara tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Jangan! Aku tidak mau mengganggu belajarmu dan aku juga tidak ingin membuat orang-orang curiga." Jongin langsung menolak usulan Sehun.

"Aku akan membawa buku ini bersamaku. Aku juga punya segudang alasan untuk bisa berjalan-jalan didalam istana bersamamu." Sehun tersenyum. Senyum tampan yang sama yang membuat sepasang bulan sabit muncul pada wajah sempurna itu. Jongin hanya tersipu melihat senyum Sehun, juga tersanjung dengan hal-hal kecil yang Sehun lakukan untuknya. Menemani berjalan-jalan misalnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sehun dan Jongin terdiam dengan suara ketukan pada pintu ruang santai. Rasa bersalah Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang melakukan kebohongan besar membuat mereka selalu waspada dan tidak tenang. Mereka bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum Sehun mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintunya untuk masuk. Orang tersebut ternyata seorang pengawal.

"Ada apa?"

"Ha-hamba hanya merasa khawatir karena Nona Jongin tidak kunjung keluar dari ruangan Yang Mulia, jadi hamba mengecek jika terjadi masalah antara Yang Mulia dan Nona Jongin." Pengawal itu menunduk sopan, ia tampak sedikit salah tingkah karena kekhawatirannya tidak terjadi. Pangeran dan koki baru itu rupanya hanya sedang mengobrol santai, meskipun itu sedikit ganjil bagi pengawal itu melihat Sehun yang menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang koki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang memberi tahu Jongin makanan-makanan kesukaanku." Sehun berbohong. Lagi.

"Baik. Hamba mohon maaf Yang Mulia." Pengawal itu membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku—hamba akan keluar dulu." Jongin berkata pelan dan langsung bangkit berdiri. Hari itu sudah dua kali Jongin merasa hatinya dicubit, semua orang tampaknya mengingatkan Jongin perbedaan dirinya dan Sehun yang begitu besar. Sekarang hanya berbicara saja mereka memiliki batasan waktu.

"Jongin.." Sehun hendak berkata-kata namun Jongin sudah meninggalkannya sendirian. Sehun terus menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Bukan hanya Jongin saja yang merasa hatinya dicubit, laki-laki itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sehun merasa tak berdaya untuk melindungi perasaan Jongin yang hanya bisa berjalan dibelakangnya, bukan disampingnya. Hanya bisa berbicara tanpa saling menatap mata karena kasta Sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Jongin. Baru satu hari mereka di istana, namun sudah berapa luka yang terlukis dihati mereka.

Pintu itu kembali terbuka, hanya saja bukan wajah Jongin yang muncul diambang pintu. Sosok tinggi yang memasang senyum bodoh itu langsung masuk tanpa menunggu Sehun persilahkan.

"Wah kudengar kau membawa gadis cantik pulang."

"Diamlah. Suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik." Sehun meletakkan sumpit diatas meja. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang.

"Tentu saja suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik. Berlatih pedang dibawah terik matahari selama berjam-jam dan diwajibkan membaca setumpuk literatur akan membuat suasana hati semua orang tidak baik." Chanyeol tidak tahu alasan buruknya suasana hati Sehun.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau benar-benar sedang kesal rupanya." Sederet gigi sempurna itu muncul lagi. "Aku hanya merindukanmu." Laki-laki tinggi itu terkekeh pelan ketika melihat raut wajah Sehun yang semakin kesal.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan." Sehun bangkit sambil membawa bukunya.

"Aku rasa berjalan-jalan bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan sekarang. Aku akan kerjakan esaimu dan kau lanjutkan membaca buku-buku itu." Langkah Sehun terhenti. Orang yang sedang bersamanya ini rupanya memiliki penawaran menarik.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Park Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya curiga.

"Astaga, aku hanya ingin membantumu." Chanyeol memasang ekspresi terluka.

"Sungguh? Kau hanya ingin membantuku? Bukan untuk mendekati sepupuku lagi?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya tidak percaya.

"Ini berbeda Hun. Jika ini untuk Baekhyun, aku tidak hanya akan menuliskan esaimu. Aku akan mematahkan lengan Guru Choi agar hukumanmu dihentikan. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin membantumu."

"Guru Choi tidak akan menghentikan hukumanku hanya karena lengannya patah." Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. Hal itu memang benar, Chanyeol ingat dulu ia juga pernah mendapat hukuman dilarang pulang sebelum mengarang sebuah puisi meskipun saat itu ruang belajar dan perpustakaan sedang direnovasi jadi ia harus mengerjakannya dikoridor istana hingga lewat tengah malam.

"Karena kau sudah mau mengerjakan esaiku, berarti aku bisa berjalan-jalan." Sehun membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan temannya itu yang mendengus tidak percaya. Seorang Oh Sehun bersikap tidak peduli bahkan setelah mendapat hukuman? Chanyeol curiga jika yang baru saja ia ajak bicara bukanlah Oh Sehun temannya, tapi arwah hutan yang menyamar sebagai Sehun.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Chanyeol melangkah keluar. Sehun sudah melangkah keluar paviliunnya diikuti oleh dua orang pelayan, dua orang pengawal dan….seorang koki? Chanyeol mengernyit heran, bukankah itu seragam untuk seorang koki?

"Sehun!" Chanyeol menyusul langkah Sehun. "Kau benar-benar akan mati ditangan Guru Choi jika kau tidak bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya tentang buku-buku itu." Chanyeol memperingatkan Sehun.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan dua buku Yeol."

"Dua buku? Dalam sehari? Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau tidaklah sepintar itu." Chanyeol berkata mengejek. Sehun langsung merasa wajahnya memerah. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol menghinanya seperti itu dihadapan Jongin?

"Aku sebenarnya sudah membaca salah satu buku-buku itu beberapa waktu yang lalu." Sehun menyeringai.

"Ckck, aku lupa kau adalah Oh Sehun. Selalu menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah. Ah, aku menyesal menawari bantuan untukmu." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan temannya itu.

Park Chanyeol, anak sulung Pejabat Kesehatan dan Ramuan di kerajaan, adalah salah seorang teman terdekat Sehun. Umur keduanya yang tidak begitu jauh membuat mereka seperti kakak-adik, Chanyeol bahkan masih sering mencubiti pipi Sehun jika mereka sedang berdua. Setahun terakhir Chanyeol berusaha mendapatkan hati sepupu Sehun yang bernama Putri Baekhyun, namun Sehun berusaha menghalang-halangi Chanyeol karena Sehun sangat mengenal Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang selalu diikuti oleh segerombolan gadis-gadis kemanapun ia pergi, dan juga Chanyeol suka dengan perhatian-perhatian dari semua gadis itu. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Kau mau berjalan-jalan kemana? Ke Paviliun Merak? Aku akan menemanimu." Chanyeol berkata penuh semangat.

"Hal terakhir yang ingin aku lakukan adalah berjalan-jalan ke Paviliun Merak bersamamu." Sehun melangkah dengan tenang. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa diam.

"Jangan begitu Sehunieeeee…. Aku dan sepupumu itu berjodoh. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha menjauhkanku darinya, aku pasti akan menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan sepupumu itu." Sehun pura-pura tuli dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. "Atau…kau tidak mau kesana karena ada Kyungsoo ya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada jahil.

"Tutup mulutmu jika kau tidak ingin aku merobeknya." Sehun masih berkata dengan nada tenang, walaupun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Sehun yakin jika Jongin mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka. Sudah cukup hari itu Jongin terluka oleh sikap-sikap dari penghuni istana, Sehun tidak ingin Jongin terluka lebih dalam karena candaan teman bodohnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar sensitif sekali Hun hari ini." Chanyeol menguap bosan. Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu sudah tidak bisa menggoda temannya lagi karena ia yakin jika dirinya akan mendapat pukulan dikepalanya dengan keras jika terus-terusan menggoda Sang Pangeran.

—

Sehun berjanji pada dirinya akan memberi pujian setinggi-tingginya kepada pengrajin kebun. Taman-taman didalam istana benar-benar indah musim semi ini. Sehun bisa melihat kekaguman memancar dari mata Jongin, dan hal itu membuat hati Sehun sedikit lebih tenang. Setidaknya bukan hanya kepedihan yang Jongin rasakan didalam istana.

Sehun dan Chanyeol beristirahat dibangku-bangku taman sambil ditemani oleh teh dan makanan ringan yang disiapkan pelayan-pelayan begitu melihat kedatangan kedua pemuda tersebut. Chanyeol sibuk menebar senyum pada para pelayan yang terus-terusan memandanginya, sedangkan Sehun sibuk membaca buku yang ia bawa. Sesekali mata Sehun beralih dari bukunya untuk melihat Jongin yang berjalan-jalan pelan mengelilingi taman.

"Kenapa koki itu mengikutimu?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat Jongin.

"Aku yang mengajaknya. Dia koki baruku." Sehun menjawab singkat.

"Ah, itu gadis yang kau bawa pulang. Boleh juga.." Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah cantik Jongin. Hal ini membuat Sehun gusar dan ingin meninju wajah sahabatnya.

"Kau berharap bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun dengan sikap seperti itu?" Mata Sehun masih belum beranjak dari bukunya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku kan hanya menilai saja. Hatiku hanya untuk Baekhyun kok." Chanyeol membela dirinya.

"Memangnya aku dari tadi tidak tahu kau tebar pesona pada pelayan-pelayan itu?" Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri. "Aku akan melihat-lihat sebentar." Sehun beralasan, padahal ia hanya ingin menghampiri Jongin. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa sih marah-marah terus?" Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Sehun kenapa sih hari ini jadi ekstra pemarah? Chanyeol hanya memandangi penuh tanya pada Sehun yang melangkahkan kakinya mengitari taman.

Sehun sengaja berjalan-jalan tanpa arah terlebih dahulu sebelum menghampiri Jongin. Begitu telah berjalan beberapa putaran Sehun akhirnya berjalan menuju Jongin yang sedang berdiri dipinggir kolam berhiaskan bunga-bunga lotus yang bermekaran.

"Jongin. Apa kau suka dengan tamannya?" Sehun berkata begitu ia sudah berdiri dibelakang Jongin, ikut memperhatikan bunga-bunga lotus tersebut.

"Iya. Bagus sekali. Tapi lebih baik kau tidak berada disini bersamaku Hun, orang-orang akan curiga." Jongin langsung berdiri dan membungkuk pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didekatnya. Jongin menjawab dengan suara pelan tanpa memandang wajah Sehun, kepalanya terus menunduk. Jongin belajar dari pengamatan-pengamatan yang ia lakukan ketika semua pelayan dan pengawal langsung membungkuk hormat ketika melihat Sehun. Sekarang bahkan Jongin tidak bisa memandang wajah Sehun lagi ketika mereka berbicara.

"Baiklah. Temui aku dibelakang ruang santai paviliunku nanti malam." Sehun juga berakting sangat lihai, ia tidak memandang Jongin sedikitpun ketika berbicara.

"Aku rasa itu akan berbahaya. Selain itu tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Aku sudah mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tidak ingin membuatmu dalam masalah."

"Banyak yang harus kita bicarakan. Aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jongin menjawab dengan singkat, terlalu singkat. Sehun terkejut dengan jawaban Jongin. Belum pernah ada yang berkata dengan nada sedingin itu padanya, bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun.

"Jongin tolong temui aku nanti malam jam sebelas dibelakang ruang santai paviliunku." Sehun berkata dengan nada tegas. Nada memerintah yang tidak seorangpun bisa membantahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Itu terlalu membahayakan dirimu." Jongin menolak lagi. "Hamba mohon diri Yang Mulia, hamba harus segera menyiapkan makan malam." Jongin membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Jongin, aku menyukaimu." Jongin langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Mata Jongin menatap langsung mata Sehun yang menyorot putus asa. "Tolong temui aku nanti malam. Tolong." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sehun karena dengan begitu Sehun yakin jika Jongin akan menemuinya malam nanti.

Sehun harus menemui Jongin malam ini, banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Jongin. Salah satunya baru saja ia ungkapkan. Masih banyak hal lain yang harus Sehun katakan pada Jongin, seperti supaya Jongin jangan pernah berkecil hati dengan perkataan semua orang yang berada dalam istana, lalu Sehun ingin Jongin tahu bahwa melihat Jongin membungkuk dalam-dalam ketika berpapasan dengannya sangat menyakiti hatinya. Yang paling penting Sehun ingin menjelaskan tentang Kyungsoo.

Sehun ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Jongin, Sehun didera ketakutan jika kebohongan yang ia lakukan terbongkar dan ia tidak sempat mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Jongin. Jika hal itu terjadi dirinya pasti akan langsung diisolasi dan mungkin Jongin akan kehilangan nyawanya. Alasan ini lah yang membuat Sehun gusar sepanjang hari dan bersikeras untuk bertemu dengan Jongin malam ini.

"Tolong, Jongin." Sehun memohon sekali lagi.

Jongin segera menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan membungkuk sopan lalu pergi meninggalkan taman yang indah serta ungkapan perasaan Sang Pangeran begitu saja tanpa berbicara satu patah kata.

To Be Continue

Gimana pendapatnya tentang chapter ini?

Membosankan kah?

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya ya^^

Gomawo chingudeul^^


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction.

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, History

Summary : Sehun, putra mahkota kerajaan, tidak sengaja menjelajah terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan hingga ia harus menerima bantuan Jongin, penduduk sebuah desa yang tinggal di pinggir hutan. Sehun jatuh hati pada masakan Jongin dan Sehun ingin membawa Jongin pulang untuk dijadikan koki di kerajaan. Tanpa Sehun sadari ia juga jatuh hati pada Jongin, bukan hanya masakannya. Cinta terlarang antara dua insan berbeda latar belakang pun dimulai. HunKai/Sekai. Jongin!GS.

Chapter Four

Bulan pada malam itu sungguh sangat terang. Sehun yang sudah dua jam memandangi pemandangan malam yang mempesona ini, tapi pikiran Sehun tidak bisa rileks dan menikmati pemandangan didepannya. Sehun sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang, gadis yang ia sukai. Gadis bernama Kim Jongin yang merupakan pelarian perang, seorang koki dan seseorang yang terlarang untuknya.

Sehun tidak menyerah untuk menunggu kedatangan Jongin meskipun sudah lewat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Sehun yakin jika Jongin akan datang, Sehun yakin jika Jongin juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Berkali-kali Sehun menghela nafas panjang, bukan karena ia merasa lelah menunggu tapi karena ia masih tidak percaya dengan nasib cintanya yang begitu sial. Gadis yang mencuri hatinya masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang harus ia hindari.

Hanya saja Oh Sehun adalah orang yang keras kepala. Sehun terus saja memutar otaknya untuk mencari celah yang bisa gunakan. Sehun akan mencari cara agar ia dan Jongin bisa hidup bersama, entah bagaimana caranya, apapun resikonya. Kadang ia terkekeh sendiri dengan pemikirannya tersebut, kepalanya sudah merencanakan berbagai macam hal namun ia malah belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Jongin. Sehun bertanya-tanya, bagaimana jika cintanya ditolak oleh Jongin? Apa ia sanggup melepaskan Jongin?

Sehun akan sangat memahami jika Jongin menolak cintanya, siapa yang mau tinggal dalam istana sebagai penyusup? Dimana-mana selalu diawasi dan diperhatikan. Selalu ketakutan jika identitas sesungguhnya terbongkar.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang." Sehun berkata pelan. "Aku melihatmu Jongin, jangan bersembunyi." Sehun menatap sebuah bayangan dibalik sebuah pohon besar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"A-aku tidak datang untuk menemuimu. Aku..aku..hanya b-berjalan-jalan saja." Sosok yang berdiri dibalik pohon itu keluar, melangkah mendekati Sehun dengan sangat perlahan.

"Berjalan-jalan? Pukul satu dini hari? Kau tidak takut bertemu hantu?" Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat wajah cantik Jongin. Dugaannya tepat, Jongin pasti datang.

"Ha-hantu? Istana ini berhantu?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Istana ini sudah didirikan lama sekali, mana mungkin tidak ada hantunya." Sehun tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan mengerjaiku! Aku tidak takut hantu!" Jongin cemberut meihat senyum itu.

"Hahaha, aku yakin hantu-hantu tidak akan ada yang tega menakutimu karena kau terlalu cantik." Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin yang tidak juga segera mendekatinya. "Aku tahu kau akan datang Jong.."

"Aku ti-tidak datang untuk menemuimu.." Jongin berkata sambil menunduk.

"Hm baiklah, kau tidak datang untuk menemuiku. Tapi aku tetap senang bisa bertemu kau disini." Sehun ingin sekali mengangkat wajah Jongin yang menunduk. Sehun sangat merindukan mata coklat milik Jongin.

"Sehun.."

"Jongin.."

"Kau dulu." Jongin berkata sopan.

"Uh, yang mengenai tadi siang aku tidak ingin kau menjawabnya dulu." Sehun berkata pelan, ia merasa malu karena menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak romantis. "Aku tahu ini semua terlalu cepat dan kau pasti perlu mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Tapi aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap.." Sehun melanjutkan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan dari tadi.

"Menungguku?" Jongin tidak lagi menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya, perhatiannya sepenuhnya tercurah pada wajah serius didepannya.

"Iya, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap memulai hubungan denganku." Sehun berkata penuh percaya diri.

"Sehun, kau tidak bertanya bagaimana perasaanku padamu?" Jongin sedikit heran dengan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak gugup mendengar jawaban dari hatinya. Bukankah jika seseorang habis menyatakan cinta akan bertanya apakah perasaannya terbalas?

"Huh? Perasaanmu padaku?" Sehun mengerjap bingung. Sehun sadar, ia bahkan tidak menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Jongin padanya? Yang ia pikirkan dari tadi hanyalah bagaimana melewati rintangan-rintangan yang akan ia hadapi jika mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Iya, perasaanku padamu. Kau yakin sekali aku juga menyukaimu." Jongin memandang Sehun yang sedikit salah tingkah, harus Jongin akui jika Sehun yang biasanya penuh wibawa terlihat menggemaskan dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku Jong." Sehun segera menguasai diri atas kejadian yang sama sekali tidak ia duga.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang menyukaimu."

"Tapi aku bisa merasakannya."

"Perasaanmu salah."

"Aku bisa merasakan kau sedang berbohong."

"Perasaanmu salah lagi."

"Baiklah, kau tidak menyukaiku. Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku." Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat betapa keras kepalanya Jongin. Semakin Jongin berbohong semakin Sehun yakin jika Jongin menyukainya, ia bisa merasakan kegugupan pada suara Jongin.

"Sehun, seriuslah sedikit. Kau tahu aku adalah penyusup disini dan kau adalah seorang pangeran yang akan segera naik tahta." Jongin menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Bohong jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Sehun, hanya saja semuanya terlalu beresiko. Jongin tidak ingin Sehun kehilangan masa depan hanya karena dirinya.

Tadi siang sewaktu mendengar pernyataan cinta Sehun, jantung Jongin rasanya ingin melompat dari tubuhnya. Namun setelah itu dengan segera sebuah suara dalam kepalanya memperingatkan bahwa Sehun bukanlah orang yang bisa ia ajak untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu hidup bersama.

"Aku serius Jongin. Aku jatuh hati padamu. Entah sejak kapan, mungkin sudah sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu." Sehun membalas tatapan Jongin.

"Sehun, semakin aku terlibat dalam hidupmu, kau semakin dalam bahaya."

"Aku sudah dalam bahaya Jong. Membawamu kesini berarti aku melanggar puluhan aturan istana. Menikahimu berarti melanggar ratusan aturan istana. Hukumannya akan tetap sama meskipun aku melanggar puluhan atau ratusan, jadi kenapa tidak? Aku akan tetap menikahimu."

"Menikahiku?! Oh Sehun! Aku bahkan tidak pernah bilang aku menyukaimu!" Jongin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Wajahnya memerah mendengar kata menikah meluncur dari bibir Sehun.

"Kau tahu? Di dahimu tertulis jika kau menyukaiku. Jadi jangan repot-repot berbohong lagi." Sehun tertawa melihat wajah memerah Jongin.

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Sangat jelas kau sedang berbohong Jongin."

"Sehun, aku tidak—"

"Jong, dengarkan aku. Aku sangat paham jika kau ragu untuk menerima perasaanku, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerima perasaanku saat ini. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu, aku ingin menikahimu dan aku rela melakukan hal paling gila asalkan kita bisa bersama."

"A-aku.." Jongin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia katakan? Menerima perasaan Sehun dan mengorbankan keamanan ribuan orang dalam wilayah kerajaan yang damai ini? Menolak perasaan Sehun dan harus melihat Sehun bersanding dengan gadis lain? Jongin mungkin akan memilih mati jika hal itu sungguh terjadi.

"Melihatmu harus menunduk setiap kali melihatku sungguh membunuhku. Melihatmu berjalan menjauh setiap kita berpapasan sungguh membunuhku. Melihatmu berdiri dideretan pelayan-pelayan istana sungguh membunuhku. Aku juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama sepertimu Jongin. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu merasa seperti ini." Sehun akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan kata-kata yang lebih romantis. Bukan hanya kalimat singkat dibawah tatapan seluruh penghuni istana yang mengawasi mereka.

Jongin tidak menyangka Sehun tahu detail perasaannya, tentang bagaimana hatinya yang seperti dicubit setiap saat orang-orang disekitar mereka menyadarkan perbedaan status yang mereka miliki. Hatinya langsung terasa hangat mendengar ucapan manis Sehun. Belum pernah ia mendapat pernyataan cinta dengan kata-kata seromantis ini.

"Satu lagi. Kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya salah satu penggemarku." Sehun menambahkan. Sehun teringat ia berhutang penjelasan tentang siapa itu Kyungsoo meskipun Jongin tidak memintanya.

"Pe-penggemarmu?"

"Sainganmu banyak lho. Tapi kau tetap yang paling cantik kok." Sehun tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan penggemarmu, kenapa kau tidak bersama salah satu penggemarmu saja sana?" Kenyataan bahwa banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejar Sehun membuat Jongin kesal meskipun ia tidak mau mengakui hal tersebut pada Sehun. Tidak mungkin Jongin mengungkap hal itu kan? Dari tadi saja ia terus-terusan menyangkal perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau bilang tidak menyukaiku, tapi kenapa kau langsung marah-marah begitu aku menyebut nama Kyungsoo?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tidak menyangka reaksi Jongin yang cemburu sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak marah-marah kok."

"Ah aku tidak salah pilih wanita. Kau bahkan sangat menggemaskan ketika marah." Sehun benar-benar menahan lengannya agar tidak menyentuh wajah cantik yang sedang cemberut didepannya.

"Terserah kau. Aku mau tidur." Jongin tidak mau lagi mendengar lebih jauh tentang penggemar-penggemar Sehun.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam calon istriku." Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Ya!"

"Oh iya, aku ingin makan yang pedas-pedas besok." Sehun menambahkan.

"Besok aku tidak mau memasak untukmu!" Jongin memandang sengit wajah cerah Sehun.

"Hahaha. Baiklah jangan masak untukku, calon istriku tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras."

"Ugh!" Jongin menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Sehun yang masih terus tersenyum lebar.

Sehun terus memandangi punggung Jongin yang berjalan menjauhinya. Ingin sekali ia berjalan disamping Jongin dan mengantar Jongin dengan selamat sampai didepan kamarnya sayangnya hal itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Kebahagian yang Sehun rasakan tadi rasanya menguap dengan cepat, digantikan rasa bersalah. Jongin berhak mendapat seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dan selalu merasa aman. Dirinya jelas bukan orang yang bisa membuat Jongin merasa aman, apakah ia harus merelakan Jongin begitu saja? Sebelum perasaannya semakin dalam, sebelum ia semakin sulit melepaskan Jongin.

—

Sehun melangkah penuh semangat memasuki paviliunnya. Sore ini hukumannya telah resmi berakhir, ia berhasil menjalankan semua tugas yang diberikan Guru Choi padanya. Akhirnya sore ini ia bisa menikmati waktunya dengan bersantai, atau mungkin Sehun akan menyelinap menemui Jongin.

Sudah berapa hari ia tidak berbincang dengan gadis itu? Mereka hanya bisa saling menatap ketika berpapasan dikoridor istana. Sehun hanya bisa memandang wajah cantik itu ketika waktu makanan disajikan diatas meja. Sungguh menit-menit yang sangat berharga baginya.

Sehun mandi sambil bersiul-siul riang, membuat pelayan-pelayan terkikik. Jarang sekali pangeran yang mereka layani menunjukkan suasana hatinya seperti ini. Wajah tampan itu biasanya selalu dingin, mereka tidak menyangka Sehun bisa bertingkah selayaknya remaja.

"Tolong panggilkan Jongin dan suruh dia bawakan aku teh." Sehun memerintah salah seorang pengawal yang sedang mendapat giliran berjaga didekat kamarnya. Pengawal itu segera membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlari menjalankan perintah dari Sehun.

Tidak lama kemudian Sehun mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Sehun segera merapikan dirinya dan duduk lebih tegak.

"Masuk." Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, wajah cantik yang ia rindukan muncul dengan senyum cerah.

"Ini teh yang kau minta." Jongin segera meletakkan nampan berisi cangkir dan poci yang berisi teh diatas meja dihadapan Sehun.

"Terima kasih. Dan kau cantik sekali hari ini." Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris teh yang dibawa Jongin.

"Uh, terima kasih." Pipi Jongin terasa panas.

"Aku mau berjalan-jalan ke kota hari ini, kau mau ikut?" Sehun menyesap sedikit teh buatan Jongin. Nikmat, seperti biasa. Bekerja di istana kerajaan membuat kemampuan mengolah makanan Jongin jadi berkembang pesat.

"Ke kota?" Suara Jongin dipenuhi semangat. Jongin belum pernah mengunjungi kota, ia ingin sekali melihat-lihat keindahan kota kerajaan ini.

"Iya, disana banyak sekali hal menarik untuk dikunjungi. Kau mau?"

"A-aku tidak bisa meninggalkan istana Hun."

"Kau bisa. Temui aku setengah jam lagi ditempat itu." Sehun kembali mengusulkan hal berbahaya. Berbahaya dan menyenangkan, Jongin tidak pernah bisa menolak ajakan Sehun meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhannya.

"Baiklah." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar Sehun, ia tidak ingin pengawal curiga karena terlalu lama bersama Sehun seperti sebelumnya.

Sehun sepertinya terlalu dimabuk asmara untuk menggunakan akal sehatnya. Semakin hari ia semakin berani melanggar peraturan-peraturan, semua hanya untuk Jongin. Hanya untuk sekedar menghabiskan wakt dengan gadis yang ia sukai.

Sehun tidak perlu menunggu lama seperti tempo hari, Jongin muncul beberapa saat setelahnya. Wajahnya sedikit tegang namun juga bersemangat.

"Ini, ganti dulu pakaianmu." Sehun menyodorkan setumpuk pakaian berwarna pudar pada Jongin. Menyusup keluar istana tentu saja tidak bisa mengenakan pakaian yang biasa mereka pakai didalam istana, Sehun sudah menyiapkan pakaian biasa yang berwarna kusam agar penampilan mereka tidak mencolok nantinya.

"Ga-ganti dimana?" Sehun baru sadar jika Jongin tidak bisa ganti baju disembarang tempat seperti dirinya dan Chanyeol jika ingin menyusup keluar istana.

"Di..disana saja. Aku akan membalikkan badanku." Sehun menunjuk pohon besar dimana Jongin pernah bersembunyi. Jongin memandang sekekeliling memastikan tidak orang yang mengikuti mereka, apalagi sampai mengintipnya.

"Tenang saja, tempat ini sangat aman. Tidak ada orang yang pernah kesini kecuali aku dan Chanyeol. Sekarang Chanyeol sedang ada pelajaran dengan Guru Choi." Sehun seolah membaca isi kepala Jongin.

"Jangan mengintip!" Jongin menambahkan dengan nada memperingatkan. Sebenarnya Jongin sangat malu harus berganti pakaian ditempat terbuka seperti ini. Meskipun ia hanya mengganti jubah luarnya saja, tetap saja Jongin merasa malu menunjukkan sedikit saja bagian kulitnya.

"Aku sudah selesai!" Jongin mengganti pakaiannya secepat kilat. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin yang kini sudah berpakaian layaknya penduduk biasa. Jantung Sehun dari tadi berdebar luar biasa keras memikirkan Jongin yang berganti pakaian tidak jauh darinya, berkali-kali ia menahan diri untuk tidak berbalik dan melihat sedikit saja bagian kulit Jongin.

"B-baiklah. Ayo ikuti aku." Sehun berjalan mendahului Jongin menuju semak-semak tinggi yang menempel pada dinding tinggi pembatas paviliun Sehun dan luar istana.

"Ki-kita akan melompati dinding ini?" Jongin mengamati dinding tinggi didepannya. Dinding itu dua kali lebih tinggi darinya, mana mungkin ia memanjatnya?

"Tidak, kita akan lewat bawah sini." Sehun menyingkap sedikit semak-semak tebal yang tumbuh disepanjang dinding. Jongin menyipitkan matanya dan melihat sebuah warna yang berbeda dari warna dinding tinggi itu.

"Disana ada lubang yang cukup besar dan tertutup oleh batu besar. Biasanya aku dan Chanyeol menyelinap lewat sini." Sehun membuka semak-semak itu agar semakin memperlihatkan batu besar. Dengan mudah Sehun menggeser batu besar tersebut.

"Kau duluan, hati-hati kepalamu." Jongin meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi. Jongin tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal ekstrim seperti ini dalam hidupnya, bertemu dengan Sehun memang merubah garis hidupnya.

Jongin terpana melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dirinya berada dipinggir sungai kecil yang indah, sunyi dan tentram. Disekitarnya hanya ada pohon-pohon, tidak ada tanda kehidupan manusia.

"Kita berada dipinggir kota, perlu lima belas menit berjalan untuk mencapai daerah pemukiman." Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Indah sekali disini Hun. Suasananya sangat menenangkan." Jongin menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku setuju. Memang sangat menenangkan tinggal jauh dari pemukiman penduduk."

"Jadi karena itu kau suka berburu di hutan?"

"Iya, aku suka sekali pergi ke hutan. Suasananya menenangkan." Sehun mulai berjalan menyusuri pinggir sungai. "Aku ingin sekali tinggal di desa yang tenang seperti desamu."

"Desa itu memang sangat indah." Jongin menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jongin sudah bisa melihat rumah-rumah penduduk. Langkah Jongin semakin cepat, ia tidak sabar melihat isi kota. Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin yang penuh semangat.

Begitu sampai kota Jongin terus-terusan menarik lengan Sehun agar menemaninya melihat berbagai macam hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Beruntung sekali keduanya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenali Sehun berkat pakaian yang ia pakai, jadi mereka bisa leluasa berjalan-jalan diantara kerumunan penduduk.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, tangan mereka sudah saling menggenggam. Sehun menggenggap jemari Jongin erat-erat agar Jongin tidak hilang dari pandangannya, Jongin hanya membalas genggaman tangan Sehun. Jongin terlalu bersemangat untuk sekedar mengingat bahwa tidak seharusnya mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Jong kita kesana sebentar." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin mendekati penjual pernak-pernik perhiasan wanita.

"Kau suka dengan benda-benda seperti ini?" Jongin bertanya heran.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membelikan hadiah untuk seseorang." Sehun mengamati berbagai macam bentuk dwikkoji—hiasan rambut untuk wanita Korea Selatan pada jaman dahulu—dengan seksama.

"Tuan, inilah model yang baru." Bibi penjual pernak-pernik itu dengan penuh semangat menunjuk deretan dwikkoji cantik berwarna-warni. Jongin ikut menatap pernaik-pernik yang diperhatikan Sehun, hanya saja Jongin tidak lagi bersemangat seperti sebelumnya. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah.

"Kau suka yang mana?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin, meminta pendapat.

"Tanya saja pada bibi itu." Jongin menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar jika ia sedang kesal. Gadis itu memang sedang kesal sekali, bagaimana mungkin Sehun berpikir tentang gadis lain saat sedang bersamanya? Padahal baru beberapa hari lalu Sehun menyatakan cinta pada Jongin. Memang sih Jongin tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Sehun, tapi kan dia juga tidak menolak.

"Ah, menurut bibi ini adalah yang paling bagus. Warnanya tidak mencolok tapi berkesan sangat mewah." Si bibi menunjuk sebuah dwikkoji berwarna merah maroon yang indah. Jongin makin merengut. Dwikkoji itu indah sekali.

"Baiklah, aku ambil yang itu." Sehun membayar perhiasan wanita tersebut dan menyimpannya didalam kantung kecil dipinggangnya. "Sekarang kau mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya cerah.

"Terserah kau." Jongin tidak ingin memandang wajah Sehun.

"Ayo kita membeli makanan dan segera kembali." Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada jari Jongin. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan hati menahan kesal.

"Jong kau tidak mau ini?"

"Tidak."

"Akan ku habiskan jika begitu." Sehun menyuapkan sepotong besar makanan yang baru saja mereka beli kedalam mulutnya. Itu adalah potongan terakhir dan Jongin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Jongin masih tidak ingin beramah tamah dengan Sehun, ia masih kesal dengan Sehun. Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan kekesalannya membuat Jongin lebih kesal lagi.

"Apa kau senang dengan kencan kita hari ini?" Sehun bertanya dengan mulut penuh. Kini mereka sudah berjalan melintasi pinggir sungai menuju tembok tempat mereka menyusup.

"Ke-kencan? Kencan apanya? Kita kan cuma jalan-jalan."

"Bagiku ini termasuk kencan. Berjalan-jalan sepanjang sore bersama dengan kekasihku, membeli makanan ringan dan melihat-lihat isi kota."

"Kekasih? Aku tidak—"

"Kau cemburu ketika aku bilang aku ingin membeli dwikkoji sebagai hadiah untuk seseorang dan kau membiarkanku menggandengmu sepanjang sore. Apa itu tidak cukup menunjukkan bahwa kita sepasang kekasih?" Sehun kembali menggandeng tangan Jongin.

"Cemburu? Kau besar kepala sekali Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak menggandeng gadis yang ingin kau hadiahi?" Jongin mencoba melepaskan jari-jarinya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Aku sudah menggandengnya."

"Huh?"

"Itu untukmu Kim Jongin."

"Untukku?" Jongin terkejut. Jadi perhiasan itu tadi untuknya? Bagaimana mungkin Sehun membelikan sebuah hadiah untuknya ketika ia berada tepat disampingnya?

"Untukmu. Aku ingin kau memakainya setiap hari agar aku tahu kau milikku." Sehun mengeluarkan dwikkoji dari dalam kantungnya dan memakaikan benda itu pada sanggul kecil dirambut hitam Jongin.

"Kau cantik sekali." Sehun memuji Jongin setelah perhiasan itu terpasang dengan sempurna pada rambut Jongin. Gadis cantik itu hanya menunduk dan merona, tidak menduga sikap Sehun yang begitu manis.

"Jadi sekarang kau masih tidak mengakui bahwa kita sepasang kekasih?" Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah merah muda Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, terlalu malu untuk berkata-kata.

"Aku akan mengungkapkan isi hatiku sekali lagi Kim Jongin." Sehun menarik nafas panjang. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Sehun dengan hati berdebar. "Aku sudah jatuh hati padamu sejak pertama kali kita berjumpa. Kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah aku temui. Bukan hanya wajahmu tapi juga hatimu, kau selalu mengingatkan aku pada seorang wanita yang paling aku cintai dimuka bumi ini. Ibuku." Sehun menahan kepala Jongin yang sudah akan menunduk lagi. Jongin tidak tahan dengan kalimat-kalimat manis Sehun yang membuatnya memerah.

"Aku tahu mencintaimu adalah hal yang sangat beresiko, tapi seperti yang pernah aku katakan padamu waktu itu. Aku ingin sekali saja menjadi egois, aku ingin memilikimu." Pipi Jongin terasa sangat panas sekarang. Sehun masih terus memandangnya dengan tatapan serius. Kedua mata Sehun seolah menghipnotis Jongin.

"Hingga saat ini aku sudah melakukan banyak hal gila agar aku bisa bersamamu, dan aku rela melakukan ratusan hal gila lagi agar aku bisa menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamamu. Aku juga tahu kau bukanlah gadis egois yang hanya memikirkan kebahagianmu saja, kau tidak menjawab pernyataan cintaku bukan karena kau tidak membalas perasaanku kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan lembut.

"Uh..i-iya.." Jongin tahu dia tidak akan bisa selamanya menyembunyikan kejujuran hatinya.

"Hal itu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Kau memikirkan ribuan orang di kerajaan ini disaat kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

"Aku..aku hanya tidak ingin mereka merasakan apa yang aku rasakan akibat perang. Kehilangan keluargamu dalam perang sangat menyakitkan.." Jongin berkata lirih.

"Aku tahu—"

"Biarkan aku yang bicara sekarang Sehun." Jongin memotong perkataan Sehun dan tersenyum. "Aku ingin minta maaf karena telah mengelak tentang perasaanku beberapa hari yang lalu." Sehun langsung ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Aku..aku juga menyukaimu Oh Sehun. Aku menyukai caramu berpikir, aku menyukai bagaimana kau memandang dunia ini. Memutuskan untuk menjadi koki di kerajaan adalah hal paling gila yang pernah aku lakukan dan semua itu karena dirimu. Asal kau tahu, aku juga ingin menjadi egois sekali saja. Hanya saja aku tidak sampai hati..melakukan ini semua. Aku tidak ingin menjerumuskanmu lebih dalam lagi.." Jongin mencengkram ujung lengan bajunya erat-erat.

Sehun termenung. Jongin menolak cintanya? Jongin tidak bisa menjadi miliknya? Jantung Sehun rasanya berhenti berdetak, kakinya terasa lemas. Tidak pernah Sehun bayangkan jika Jongin akan menolak perasaannya.

"Sehun, aku sungguh tersanjung dengan segala yang lakukan untukku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kita semakin sakit hati jika semua ini tidak segera dihentikan. Kau tahu kan?" Jongin menatap cemas pada Sehun yang hanya diam.

Sehun tahu betul jika semua perkataan Jongin benar. Mereka memang harus segera menghentikan semuanya. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin semuanya berakhir, ia sudah mempersiapkan puluhan rencana untuknya dan Jongin. Sehun sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk segala resiko yang akan ia hadapi.

"A-aku tahu. Aku sangat memahami alasanmu. Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengontrol egoku." Sekarang Sehun yang tidak bisa memandang mata cokelat Jongin.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Sehun. Aku juga bersalah karena mengikuti egoku. Kita berdua egois." Hati Jongin seperti dicubit melihat mata Sehun yang menunjukkan sorot terluka. Tidak pernah ia melihat Sehun yang selalu dapat menguasai diri seperti ini, terlebih lagi dirinya lah yang membuat Sehun tersakiti.

"Kau menolakku bukan berarti perasaanku padamu akan berubah, kau tahu itu kan? Aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Sehun memandang nanar wajah cantik didepannya.

"Jangan seperti itu Sehun. Kau harus—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai gadis lain." Sehun merasa matanya memanas. Sehun tidak tahan lagi dan menarik tubuh mungil gadis didepannya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku sudah memikirkan sejuta rencana untuk kita, aku sudah memikirkan rumah yang indah untuk kita tinggali, aku sudah memikirkan nama anak-anak kita nanti. Aku..aku…sangat mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Sehun menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Se-sehun.." Jongin yang sedari tadi sudah menahan tangisnya mulai menitikkan air mata. Jongin tidak tahan melihat Sehun yang terdengar tidak berdaya seperti ini. Tangan Jongin mulai melingkari pinggang Sehun. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sehun." Suara terisak Jongin membuat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Jongin yang pipinya dipenuhi air mata.

Sehun menyentuh wajah Jongin sempurna untuk pertama kalinya, diusapnya aliran air pada kedua pipi Jongin. Sungguh menyakitkan bagi Sehun melihat Jongin meneteskan air mata. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Jongin bahagia, tapi lihat lah, sekarang Jongin malah menangis karena dirinya.

"Jongin, jika aku mampu menemukan jalan keluar untuk kita. Jalan keluar dimana kita tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. Apakah kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk hidup denganku?" Sehun menangkup wajah cantik itu dalam telapak tangannya. Sehun tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin. Ia pasti akan menemukan sebuah jalan keluar, atau dia akan membuat jalan keluar.

"Hiks..i-iya..aku mau.." Jongin menjawab dengan sedikit terisak. Jongin tahu ia tidak akan bisa menolak Sehun. Sama seperti dulu ketika ia menolak ajakan Sehun untuk tinggal di istana. Kini Jongin lagi-lagi tidak bisa menolak Sehun.

"Tunggu aku Kim Jongin. Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku." Sehun memeluk Jongin lagi. Lega setidaknya dia masih punya kesempatan untuk bersama Jongin.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih Kim Jongin." Sehun memeluk Jongin semakin erat.

—

Sehun sedang membaca sebuah buku ketika Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sehun sedikit mengernyit heran pada Chanyeol yang malam-malam datang ke paviliunnya, namun ia tidak begitu peduli. Mungkin Chanyeol sedang bosan atau sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Sehun teringat jika tadi ia mendapat sebuah berita tentang sepupunya, Baekhyun.

"Sehun, kita perlu bicara." Chanyeol mulai berbicara.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu jika ini tentang Baekhyun." Sehun berbicara tanpa melihat Chanyeol, ia masih sibuk membaca bukunya. Wajah serius yang Chanyeol pasang menunjukkan ada sesuatu genting yang sedang terjadi padanya, dan biasanya itu menyangkut Baekhyun. Sepupunya itu sedang dijodohkan oleh seorang pangeran dari Cina yang akan datang berkunjung beberapa minggu lagi, pasti hal itu yang membuat Chanyeol gundah.

"Aku sudah tahu hal itu dan aku sudah mengatasinya." Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Terkejut dengan ucapan yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. "Bukan tentang Baekhyun yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ini tentangmu."

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat gugup melihat wajah tegang Chanyeol. Temannya itu adalah orang yang paling sulit diajak serius tapi kini wajah Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat tidak sedang bergurau. Sehun tiba-tiba teringat dengan Jongin, tidak mungkin kan ini ada hubungannya dengan Jongin? Sehun yakin jika dirinya menutupi identitas Jongin dengan sempurna.

"Tentangku? Aku sudah menyelesaikan hukumanku dengan Guru Choi dan aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar aturan.." Sehun sedikit tegang ketika berbohong pada Chanyeol.

"Ini tentangmu dengan Jongin." Mendengar nama Jongin disebut-sebut membuat makan malamnya terasa naik sampai kerongkongannya lagi. Ketakutannya menjadi nyata, ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Jongin.

"Jo-jongin?"

To Be Continue

Semi jadian ya Sehun sama Jongin wkwk

Semoga memuaskan chapter yang ini hehe

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan sarannya^^


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction.

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, History

Summary : Sehun, putra mahkota kerajaan, tidak sengaja menjelajah terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan hingga ia harus menerima bantuan Jongin, penduduk sebuah desa yang tinggal di pinggir hutan. Sehun jatuh hati pada masakan Jongin dan Sehun ingin membawa Jongin pulang untuk dijadikan koki di kerajaan. Tanpa Sehun sadari ia juga jatuh hati pada Jongin, bukan hanya masakannya. Cinta terlarang antara dua insan berbeda latar belakang pun dimulai. HunKai/Sekai. Jongin!GS.

Chapter Five

"Kau gila."

Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Chanyeol mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Sehun. Kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya dan matanya menunjukkan betapa tidak setujunya dia dengan semua hal yang Sehun katakan.

"Kau gila."

"Aku tahu." Sehun menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya, dirinya memang gila.

"Kau tahu resikonya?"

"Aku tahu."

"Argh, kau membuatku frustasi." Chanyeol mengurut dahinya.

"Aku tidak memintamu membantuku, aku tidak mau kau terlibat dengan kegilaan ini." Sehun terdengar bersalah.

"Aku memang tidak akan membantumu. Aku masih ingin hidup." Chanyeol memandang pedas kearah Sehun. Melihat tatapan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. Sehun yakin sekali jika Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang akan berlari membantunya jika ia terjebak masalah nanti.

"Kau sudah punya rencana?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Hanya garis besar. Aku akan membawa Jongin keluar dari istana dalam satu atau dua tahun paling lama. Aku akan membangun sebuah restoran dipinggir kota jadi aku masih bisa mengunjunginya."

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak memiliki rencana mengenai hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Uhm, aku masih belum tahu pasti bagaimana membuat Jongin memiliki kriteria menjadi calon istri seorang pangeran. Maka dari itu aku ingin Jongin memiliki restoran sendiri jadi ia lebih memiiliki nilai dibandingkan dengan statusnya sekarang."

"Pemilik restoran? Kau pikir Paduka Raja akan mengijinkanmu menikah dengan anak Bibi Han?" Chanyeol menyebutkan seorang wanita pemilik kedai makanan yang terkadang mereka kunjungi. Walaupun kedai itu memiliki makanan yang enak dan terkenal, namun tidak membuat kedai itu memiliki kelas yang tinggi. Kedai itu masih saja kumuh sama seperti pertama kali berdiri.

"Chanyeol jangan konyol, kau tahu maksudku." Sehun mendelik kesal.

"Akan butuh waktu yang lama Hun, dan apa alasanmu pada semua orang ketika kau tiba-tiba membangun sebuah restoran mewah untuk Jongin?"

"Jongin yang membangun restorannya sendiri, dia akan membayar hutang padaku secara berkala. Itu yang akan ku katakan pada semua orang, dan memang kurang lebih seperti itu kebenarannya."

"Kau membuat kekasihmu memiliki hutang?"

"Jongin keras kepala Yeol, gadis seperti dia tidak mau menerima pemberian sebesar itu begitu saja. Akan aku biarkan dia membayar hutang padaku walaupun uangnya tidak akan gunakan, aku akan menyimpan uang tersebut untuk dirinya suatu hari nanti."

"Ckck, Paduka Pangeran Oh Sehun memang selalu cerdas. Dan kini romantis juga jadi salah satu kepribadiannya." Chanyeol tahu jika Sehun sangat cerdas, namun romantis bukanlah salah satu bagian dari sifat Sehun.

"Aku memang cerdas." Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas. "Tapi itu baru rencana A, aku butuh rencana cadangan dan juga solusi jika hal-hal terburuk terjadi."

"Pikirkan perlahan, jangan gegabah karena ini menyangkut keamanan seluruh negeri dan nyawamu."

"Jangan hanya berkata sok bijaksana begitu, berikan aku solusi!"

"Hehehe, akan aku bantu pikirkan." Chanyeol meringis malu dan dengan segera ia memasang wajah serius, memikirkan nasib sahabatnya yang sedang diambang bahaya. Sehun sejujurnya senang Chanyeol mengetahui rahasianya ini, ia merasa lebih ringan karena Sehun yakin Chanyeol akan membantunya menemukan cara untuk menjadikan Jongin calon istri yang pantas untuknya.

"Aku ingin menggaris bawahi sesuatu, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat. Aku hanya ingin…kau memberiku ide-ide saja. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada—"

"Apa sekarang kau sudah berhenti menyukai wanita? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal cengeng seperti itu padaku? Menjijikkan." Chanyeol mendengus mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku serius Chan—"

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan." Chanyeol tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama dengan Sehun jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar tidur Sang Pangeran. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, Chanyeol memang keras kepala dan ia berjanji agar Chanyeol tidak terlibat apapun dengan segala kebohongan yang ia lakukan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tubuh Sehun rasanya dialiri listrik mendengar suara ketukan tersebut. Rupanya ia tertidur di tempat yang sama ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan kamarnya semalam. Buku yang semalam sedang ia pelajari masih terbuka lebar diatas meja didepannya, bahkan lampu minyak masih hidup.

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Sehun menjawab dengan suara serak.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun, saat ini sudah pukul sebelas siang. Apa Yang Mulia merasa kurang sehat untuk belajar dengan Guru Choi?" Seorang pelayan berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah cemas.

"Pukul sebelas?" Sehun terperanjat.

"Iya, Yang Mulia."

"Uh, aku memang sedikit kelelahan. Bisa kau katakan pada Guru Choi hari ini aku akan menyelesaikan membaca buku saja?" Sehun tahu jika berbohong adalah pilihan terbaik untuknya. Guru Choi akan menghajarnya jika ia tidak datang ke kelasnya dengan alasan….ketiduran.

"Baik Yang Mulia. Apa hamba perlu memanggilkan tabib? Hamba akan memanggilkan tabib kepercayaan Yang Mulia."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku hanya butuh istirahat." Sehun langsung menolak mentah-mentah. Bisa-bisa ia akan dilaporkan pada ayahnya jika memalsukan alasan kesehatan agar tidak belajar.

"Baiklah. Hamba akan meminta Jongin untuk membawakan makanan untuk Yang Mulia."

"Ah, iya. Suruh Jongin cepat ya." Sehun berusaha membuat ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah ketika pelayan didepannya menyebutkan nama Jongin. Senangnya Sehun, bisa berduaan dengan Jongin sebentar lagi.

Begitu Sehun sudah sendirian dikamar lagi, ia segera merapikan dirinya. Wajahnya ia bersihkan dengan lengan bajunya, rambutnya ia rapikan dan menata sedikit kamarnya. Sehun sendiri merasa aneh dengan semua yang sedang ia lakukan, buat apa dia melakukan ini semua? Meskipun Jongin kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, ia masih memiliki keinginan untuk membuat gadis itu terkesan padanya.

Brak!

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka tiba-tiba saat Sehun sedang bercermin. Jongin berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan membawa nampan besar, wajah Jongin terlihat cemas dan ketakutan.

"Kau sakit? Mana yang sakit?" Jongin langsung meletakkan nampan berisi makanan diatas meja. "Kenapa kau malah berdiri? Ayo berbaringlah!" Jongin menarik lengan Sehun yang dari tadi masih terkejut, didorongnya perlahan Sehun agar berbaring diatas kasur di lantai.

"Kau jangan bangun-bangun dulu!" Jongin dengan cepat menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh Sehun. Tangan Jongin menyentuh dahi Sehun sesaat, membuat seluruh tubuh Sehun menjerit kesenangan.

"Kau tidak panas, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Uhm, ehm, a-aku…hanya merasa…"

"Apa kau pusing? Mual? Lemas?" Jongin terus menuntut jawaban dari Sehun.

"Ha-hanya lemas saja."

"Lemas? Tunggu sebentar. Aku tadi sudah membawakanmu sup ginseng." Jongin berdiri meninggalkan Sehun untuk mengambil sebuah mangkuk dari nampan yang tadi ia bawa. Sehun berbohong, tentu saja. Sehun sehat seutuhnya, hanya ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan saja ketika melihat kekasihnya yang sangat memperhatikan dirinya itu terus memperhatikannya.

"Ini, kau harus menghabiskan sup ini agar merasa lebih baik. Apa kau bisa duduk?"

"Tidak bisa. Suapi aku." Sehun menunjuk mulutnya yang menganga.

"Uh, baiklah." Jongin bersemu sedikit sebelum mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapi Sehun. Kondisi kesehatan Sehun sekarang jauh lebih penting.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sakit? Sepertinya kemarin kau baik-baik saja deh." Jongin bertanya dengan nada heran. Wajahnya terlihat antara cemas, bingung dan juga sedikit kesal.

"Uh, aku se-sebenarnya…"

"Apa ini karena kau terlalu memikirkan masalah kita?" Raut wajah Jongin semakin terlihat cemas, membuat Sehun tidak tega untuk berbohong lebih lama lagi. Toh yang penting hari ini ia memiliki alasan untuk berduaan dengan Jongin, jadi ia rasa mengatakan yang sejujurnya tidak masalah.

"Jongin, aku sehat-sehat saja."

"Huh?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, tidak paham.

"Aku tadi bangun kesiangan jadi aku beralasan sakit saja." Sehun tersenyum canggung dengan mulut penuh.

"Huh? Kau berbohong padaku?" Kerutan pada dahi Jongin semakin dalam.

"A-aku tidak berbohong apa-apa.."

"Kau tadi bilang kau sakit!"

"Tidak, aku bilang aku lemas. Aku memang lemas, aku belum makan dari pagi." Sehun membela diri, memang benar kok dia tadi lemas karena belum makan.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau tahu betapa cemasnya aku mendengar dirimu sedang sakit?!" Jongin meletakkan mangkuk dari pangkuannya keatas lantai dan mencubiti lengan Sehun.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Sa-sakit!" Sehun berusaha menghindar. "Apa kau tidak sadar aku pangeran disini?" Sehun masih berusaha menghindar dari cubitan jari-jari lentik Jongin yang ternyata lumayan menyakitkan.

"Kalau begitu kau pangeran paling bodoh! Paling menyebalkan! Paling—"

"Wah, wah. Jadi kau sudah sembuh sekarang?" Cubitan yang menghujani Sehun seketika terhenti. Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka lebar dan seorang lelaki muda tinggi menjulang berdiri disana.

Jongin langsung memucat. Seluruh fungsi organnya terasa berhenti bekerja, bagaimana mungkin identitasnya sudah terbongkar kurang dari seminggu? Apa hubungannya dengan Sehun akan secepat ini ketahuan?

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan pelajaran etika ya? Ketuk pintu dulu bodoh!" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya kesal melihat sosok tinggi itu. Kesal karena waktu berduaannya dengan Jongin terganggu.

"Aku pikir kau sedang sekarat jadi aku kesini untuk menjengukmu." Sosok itu masuk begitu saja. Duduk diatas kasur Sehun yang kini berantakan karena ulah pemiliknya yang tadi berusaha menghindar dari cubitan-cubitan.

Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat dua orang didepannya, kenapa Sehun tidak terlihat cemas sama sekali? Kenapa lelaki muda itu tidak terlihat terkejut dan meminta penjelasan dengan keadaannya yang terlalu mesra dengan Sehun?

"Jongin, ini Park Bodoh Chanyeol. Dia…mengetahui rahasia kita." Jongin mencoba mencerna ucapan Sehun.

"Ha-hamba…aku..aku…" Jongin bingung harus berbicara apa, bahkan ia tidak tahu harus menempatkan dirinya bagaimana. Chanyeol jelas merupakan orang yang berstatus jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya, namun lelaki itu bersikap sangat ramah membuatnya merasa canggung jika harus menggunakan 'hamba'.

"Ey, jangan formal begitu. Kau kan calon istri Sehun, kau akan memiliki status lebih tinggi dariku." Ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu santai membuat seluruh wajah Jongin merah padam. Calon istri? Jongin saja baru menerima perasaan Sehun kemarin.

"Ca-calon istri?"

"Sehun selalu bilang padaku jika ia hanya akan mencintai satu gadis seumur hidupnya, jadi kau pasti satu-satunya calon istri Sehun, kan? Kau tahu, Sehun adalah penulis puisi yang handal. Kau pasti sudah dikirimi puluhan puisi romantis, dia juga sangat mudah menangis jika membaca buku—"

"Ya! Hentikan omong kosongmu!" Sehun membekap mulut Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berhenti berbicara. Sehun kan selama ini adalah lelaki yang tangguh dimata Jongin, mana mungkin ia membiarkan Chanyeol merusak image bagusnya didepan Jongin.

"Eh, ak-aku tidak begitu bisa membaca…" Jongin menunduk malu.

"Huh?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jongin lalu memandang Sehun penuh tatapan rumit.

"Hun, sepertinya akan rumit." Chanyeol berujar pelan dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Pembicaraan keduanya terdengar tidak masuk akan bagi Jongin, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba begitu terlihat muram?

"Ah, aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana." Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang bingung berusaha menjelaskan. "Kau berencana akan menikah dengan Sehun, kan?"

"I-iya.." Jongin menjawab lirih, malu mengakui hal itu dihadapan Sehun.

"Uh, sebagai calon istri seorang pangeran yang akan memimpin negeri ini, kau harus memiliki banyak kriteria agar bisa diterima didalam istana." Chanyeol berhenti menjelaskan dan memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengerti.

"Apa ini karena aku tidak bisa membaca?"

"Bukan hanya membaca. Seorang calon permaisuri harus bisa melakukan segala hal. Menjahit, memasak, berdandan, menulis puisi dan pantun, memahami karya-karya sastra dan ratusan kebiasaan yang dimiliki oleh bangsawan."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?" Kini Chanyeol yang terkejut.

"Aku tahu kalau aku masih jauh untuk menjadi pasangan yang sepadan dengan Sehun. Tapi…aku sedang sangat berusaha menjadi lebih baik…" Jongin menjawab pelan, ia tidak mau menatap wajah Sehun yang sama terkejutnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Be-berusaha bagaimana?" Sehun kini yang bertanya.

"Aku…menemukan buku cerita anak-anak didapur dan aku belajar membacanya." Jongin menunduk. Jongin malu mengakui kekurangannya dihadapan Sehun, ia memang bukan gadis yang terpelajar dan ia berusaha sangat keras agar ia bisa menjadi gadis yang pantas untuk bersanding dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintaku mengajarimu?"

"Aku…malu."

"Astaga, untuk apa kau malu Jongin? Aku adalah kekasihmu, aku akan siap membantumu dengan apapun."

"I-iya. Aku minta maaf…"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Jong."

"Ugh, kalian membuatku merinding." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata, membuat kedua orang lainnya menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. "Aku tidak pernah melihat kau berkata begitu lembut pada gadis manapun, dan ini membuatku merinding."

"Bisakah kau tidak terus-terusan membuka rahasiaku?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. Bagaimana bisa ia mempercayakan rahasianya tentang Jongin pada teman bocornya ini?

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi pintu kamar Sehun terbuka. Dua siluet gadis berdiri diambang pintu. Ketiganya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu, jantung ketiganya berdebar sangat cepat. Bertanya-tanya apakah dua gadis yang baru saja datang mendengar percakapan mereka?

"Oppa! Ku dengar kau sakit, bagaimana bisa kau bisa sakit Oppa?" Salah seorang gadis berlari mendekati Sehun yang masih belum menguasai diri.

"Uh, Oppa tidak apa-apa. Cuma kelelahan." Sehun mengelus kepala gadis itu, gadis yang tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Sehun dengan mesra. Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melotot melihat gadis yang berani-beraninya memeluk kekasihnya didepan matanya. Jongin baru saja akan bicara ketika ia teringat bahwa saat ini ia adalah seorang koki, bukan kekasih Oh Sehun.

"Hamba permisi dahulu." Jongin bangkit dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Jongin bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah menunduk. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kepergian Jongin dalam diam, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan Jongin keluar dari ruangan.

—

"Sa..si..uh, apa benar ini bacanya begini?" Jongin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Dahinya berkerut sangat dalam, wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat sangat.

"Me-me..kenapa susah sekali sih buku ini? Apa benar buku ini untuk anak-anak?" Jongin menatap sebal buku ditangannya.

"Hei, bukankah kau gadis yang dibawa Pangeran Sehun ke dalam istana?" Jongin terlonjak mendengar suara penuh wibawa dari belakangnya. Jongin cepat-cepat berdiri dari duduknya. Guru Choi, menatap tajam pada Jongin.

"I-iya. Benar. Hamba koki baru untuk Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun." Jongin membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Guru Choi memandang curiga Jongin yang duduk sendirian di salah satu taman istana yang sepi.

"Ha-hamba..uh..hamba.." Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata jujur atau tidak, ia tidak tahu apakah belajar mengancam identitasnya.

"Apa kau sedang belajar membaca?"

"I-iya. Maaf, hamba hanya penasaran de-dengan buku ini…ja-jadi hamba.."

"Tidak usah gugup." Reaksi Guru Choi diluar perkiraan Jongin, lelaki tua itu tersenyum lebar dihadapannya. "Apa kau ingin belajar membaca?"

"I-iya."

"Kenapa kau ingin belajar membaca? Biasanya gadis-gadis lebih suka belajar menjahit dan memasak."

"Ka-karena hamba selalu tertarik dengan buku-buku namun hamba tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk belajar.." Jongin menjawab jujur, masa kecilnya dulu ia memang suka sekali melihat-lihat buku meskipun tidak mengerti isinya. Ketika ayahnya baru akan mulai mengajarinya membaca, perang pecah. Jongin harus terpisah dari ayahnya.

"Kau tahu, semua murid perempuanku selalu mengeluh sepanjang kelas dan kau malah duduk disini mencuri-curi waktu untuk membaca." Guru Choi tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Jongin tidak tahu situasi apa yang sedang dihadapinya, apakah Guru Choi marah? Curiga? Atau senang? Senyum itu sungguh tidak mudah dipahami Jongin.

"Maafkan hamba.." Jongin hanya bisa menunduk dan meminta maaf, meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah ia melakukan kesalahan atau tidak.

"Guru Choi! Maafkan Jongin, dia masih sangat baru diistana! Dia belum memahami betul peraturan-peraturan yang ada." Jongin kenal suara panik ini, suara Sehun. Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara, Sehun berjalan cepat—nyaris berlari—menuju ke arahnya dan Guru Choi.

"A-aku…ha-hamba baik-baik saja Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun. Guru Choi hanya—"

"Kenapa kau sangat gugup melihat Jongin berbicara denganku, Sehun?" Guru Choi memberi tatapan curiga pada Sehun. Muridnya yang paling sempurna dan selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya kini terlihat sangat gugup.

"Aku hanya merasa bertanggung jawab atas Jongin, Guru. Aku yang membawanya masuk ke dalam istana, dan aku akan merasa bersalah jika ia membuat masalah disini." Sehun dengan lihai mengucapkan kebohongan begitu melihat Jongin baik-baik saja.

"Datanglah ke perpustakaan setiap pukul dua siang, aku akan mengajarimu membaca." Guru Choi hanya memandang Sehun sejenak sebelum berbicara lagi pada Jongin. Setelah berkata begitu Guru Choi berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

"Jongin, maafkan aku. Aku hanya cemas.." Sehun berkata pelan. "Guru Choi adalah orang yang sangat cerdik, aku cemas jika dia sudah mencium rahasia kita."

"Tidak kok, Guru Choi hanya memergokiku belajar membaca."

"Belajar membaca? Aku akan mengajari—"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan belajar dengan Guru Choi."

"Dengan Guru Choi? Jangan lakukan hal itu Jong, akan sangat berbahaya jika kau berurusan dengannya." Sehun langsung melarang Jongin dan gadis itu hanya memandang Sehun dengan pandangan yang rumit.

"Jongin, apa kau masih marah mengenai hal itu? Aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Kyungsoo." Jongin masih diam saja. "Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak menerima bantuannya untuk membenahi pakaianku. Aku minta maaf Jongin."

"Sudahlah, aku harus kembali ke dapur. Kau juga harus menghadiri pertemuan bukan?" Jongin tidak ingin bertengkar sekarang, mereka tidak sedang berdua. Banyak pengawal yang berpatroli disekitar mereka.

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak kunjungan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ke paviliun Sehun, dan sudah hampir dua minggu juga Jongin dan Sehun bertengkar. Alasannya? Ketika Jongin masuk ke kamar Sehun untuk membawakan teh dan cemilan, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menyentuh Sehun dengan mesra. Berusaha membantu Sehun melepas pakaian luar Sehun yang sudah dua hari ia pakai.

Sehun berusaha menjelaskan pada Jongin, namun sepertinya gadis itu sangat kesal pada Sehun dan masih mendiamkan Sehun hingga saat ini. Sehun sangat ingin berbicara panjang lebar pada Jongin, selain ia ingin menjelaskan mengenai Kyungsoo ia juga merindukan kekasihnya itu. Namun Sehun sedang sangat sibuk bersama ayahnya karena kerajaan mereka sedang mengatasi masalah kesehatan yang sedang menyerang anak-anak miskin.

Selama dua minggu itu, Jongin berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan mencoba resep baru juga belajar membaca. Jongin sangat merindukan Sehun sesungguhnya namun ia masih kesal dengan Sehun, terlebih lagi Sehun hanya menjelaskan sedikit-sedikit. Walaupun Jongin tahu jika dirinya kekanakan karena masih menyimpan kekesalannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama, dan Jongin juga tahu jika Sehun hanya belum memiliki waktu untuk menjelaskan padanya, bukan tidak ingin menjelaskan padanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Kim Jongin, datanglah ke tempat biasa nanti malam." Sehun berkata sebelum meninggalkan Jongin lagi. Jongin mengangguk dan membungkuk pada Sehun ketika kekasihnya berjalan menjauh, ia tahu jika pengawal dan pelayan didalam istana selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju paviliun dimana Sehun dan dirinya tinggal. Langkahnya jauh lebih semangat dari pada beberapa hari terakhir, ia akhirnya bisa belajar lagi! Selain itu ia dan Sehun baru saja membuat janji untuk bertemu malam nanti.

"Jongin! Koki Jongin!" Seorang gadis yang familiar berjalan terburu-buru ke arah Jongin. Jantung Jongin rasanya berdegup lagi, rasanya sulit untuk tidak merasa gugup ketika diajak berbicara siapapun didalam istana ini. Berbohong memang tidak pernah membuat hati kita tenang, bukan?

"Ada apa Nona Baekhyun?" Jongin membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Ajari aku membuat kudapan ini." Gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu melambaikan sehelai kertas ditangannya, wajah cantiknya terlihat panik. "Ayo cepat kita harus ke dapur. Aku hanya punya waktu beberapa jam lagi sebelum Chanyeol Oppa selesai latihan."

"Huh?" Jongin masih tidak paham dan hanya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang menarik tangannya menuju dapur paviliun Sehun.

"Kau harus membantuku Jong, aku ingin memberikan kudapan ini untuk Chanyeol Oppa malam ini. Tolong aku ya!" Baekhyun berkata sambil membuka-buka lemari persediaan makanan didapur.

"Kudapan apa?" Jongin tidak bertanya lebih jauh pada Baekhyun karena ia tidak memiliki hak untuk bertanya, ia hanyalah seorang koki.

"Ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi huruf-huruf.

"Hamba tidak bisa membaca.." Jongin berkata pelan.

"Ah, iya. Akan aku bacakan lalu tuntun aku membuatnya." Baekhyun mulai membaca resep ditangannya dan Jongin mendengarkan baik-baik. Sepanjang sore kedua gadis itu sibuk mempelajari resep itu. Obrolan mengalir begitu saja diantara keduanya.

"Jongin, bagaimana rasanya tinggal didalam istana?"

"Disini sangat…indah. Dan juga…uh…sangat teratur." Jongin menjawab ragu, awalnya ia ingin mengatakan jika tinggal di istana sangat membuatnya tertekan namun ia urungkan.

"Ah, sangat teratur? Maksudmu kau merasa dibatasi?"

"Uh, bu-bukan.."

"Tidak apa, aku juga merasa begitu terkadang." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengolah adonan ditangannya. "Apakah menjadi koki adalah impianmu?"

"Iya. Hamba sangat suka memasak." Jongin menjawab dengan jujur kali ini.

"Sehun Oppa beruntung sekali memiliki koki pribadi sepertimu, ku dengar masakanmu sangat enak." Baekhyun memuji Jongin dengan tulus.

"Terima kasih Nona."

"Sehun Oppa bukan orang yang rewel sebenarnya jika menyangkut masalah makanan, aku heran kenapa dia sampai membawa koki pribadi untuknya. Tapi aku paham sekarang, kau memang jenius memasak."

"Tidak juga Nona. Hamba masih harus banyak belajar." Jongin merendah.

"Kau berbakat Jongin, kau juga cantik. Oh iya, kalau boleh tau bagaimana kekasihmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah riang.

"Dia…seorang pelajar. Dia menyukai puisi dan berkuda." Jongin menjawab dengan wajah bersemu.

"Wah, pasti dia tampan."

"Eh, begitulah."

"Apa lebih tampan dari Sehun Oppa?" Baekhyun bertanya jahil, membuat Jongin terkejut sampai tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Eh-i-itu…"

"Pasti menurutmu lebih tampan kekasihmu kan?"

"Ti-tidak…"

"Tidak apa, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu." Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Kau tahu, temanku yang waktu itu datang bersamaku menjenguk Sehun Oppa. Dia namanya Kyungsoo dan dia sangat menyukai Sehun Oppa. Sayangnya Sehun Oppa sama sekali tidak tertarik pada temanku itu." Baekhyun tiba-tiba bercerita tentang Kyungsoo membuat tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Kejadian pada waktu itu memang sudah dijelaskan oleh Sehun, meskipun kecemburuan masih sering menghampiri Jongin jika mendengar nama Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedikit kasihan sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo, seharusnya dia berhenti mengejar Sehun Oppa karena dia hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sehun Oppa tidak tertarik dengan gadis seperti dia." Baekhyun terus bercerita mengenai Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya Nona Kyungsoo seperti apa?"

"Kyungsoo gadis yang baik, sangat baik. Hanya saja dia terlalu penurut, penakut, dan pendiam. Sehun Oppa sifatnya suka berpetualang dan tantangan, gadis seperti Kyungsoo jelas saja bukan tipenya."

"Ah, begitu." Jongin sedikit merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Hati kita tidak pernah bisa memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta, sayangnya bagi Kyungsoo hatinya jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Orang yang tidak pernah meliriknya satu kali pun.

"Jongin, kapan-kapan ajari aku memasak ya."

"Tentu saja. Hamba akan dengan senang hati mengajari Nona Baekhyun."

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman, bagaimana? Kau mau berteman denganku? Aku akan mengajarimu menyulam. Kita akan bertukar ilmu!" Baekhyun berkata penuh semangat.

"Ah, i-iya. Hamba merasa sangat tersanjung—"

"Jangan terlalu formal Jongin."

"Baiklah Ba-baekhyun." Jongin tersenyum ketika mengucapkan nama teman barunya. "Baekhyun, kau adalah teman pertamaku di istana." Jongin tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertengkarannya dengan Sehun.

Jongin mendapat teman baru dan juga mendapat jawaban atas kecemasannya mengenai Kyungsoo. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah sudah mendiamkan Sehun berhari-hari, ia berjanji akan langsung bersikap manis dihadapan Sehun nanti malam.

—

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sehun." Jongin berbisik pelan meskipun ia yakin Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Jongin menepati janjinya, ia langsung memeluk Sehun begitu melihat tubuh kekar kekasihnya yang menunggu dibawah pohon tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Sehun yang awalnya bingung hanya membalas pelukan hangat Jongin, satu hal yang pasti adalah Jongin sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sangat baik. Bagaimana pertemuan tadi sore?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah tampan Sehun namun kekasihnya itu dengan cepat menahan kepala Jongin agar tetap bersandar pada bahunya.

"Tidak begitu banyak kemajuan yang kami buat." Sehun menjawab muram.

"Semua akan ada jalan keluarnya." Jongin berkata lembut.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara Jongin yang menenangkan, digenggamnya jari-jari langsing Jongin. Jari-jari itu tetap saja lembut meskipun setiap hari bekerja didapur. Sehun berharap ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jari-jari yang sedang digenggamnya, namun kegelapan yang nyaris pekat membuat ia hanya bisa merasakan hangat tangan Jongin.

"Ceritakan hari-harimu selama dua minggu terakhir."

"Aku…akan belajar membaca bersama Guru Choi mulai besok. Lalu aku tadi sore membuat kudapan bersama Baekhyun."

"Baekyun?"

"Iya, dia memintaku mengajarinya membuat kudapan untuk Chanyeol Oppa."

"Chanyeol Oppa?" Sehun terkejut lagi, bukan karena Baekhyun yang memberi Chanyeol kudapan tapi karena panggilan Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Iya, Chanyeol Oppa. Kenapa sih kau menentang Chanyeol Oppa dan Baekhyun?" Jongin tidak menyadari kecemburuan dalam nada bicara Sehun.

"Apa kau harus memanggil si tiang bodoh itu dengan panggilan oppa?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada datar, tangannya tidak lagi memainkan jari-jari Jongin namun tidak melepaskan genggamannya juga.

"Huh? Eh-uh…apa kau cemburu?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha menatap wajah cemberut Sehun dengan penerangan sinar bulan seadanya.

"Tidak, aku cuma tidak suka kau memanggil Chanyeol seperti itu."

"Eiy, kau cemburu ya?" Jongin terkikik mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang lama kelamaan tidak seperti Sehun yang berwibawa seperti biasanya.

"Tidak."

"Tidak apa-apa kau cemburu. Aku juga cemburu waktu Kyungsoo menjengukmu." Jongin berkata jujur tanpa merasa malu.

"Makanya aku menahanmu disana agar kau tidak perlu menahan cemburu, tapi kau malah mengomeliku." Sehun masih belum selesai cemberut rupanya.

"Aku hanya cemas jika mereka merasa kita terlalu dekat Hun, aku khawatir dengan hubungan kita." Sekarang giliran jari-jari Jongin yang bermain dengan jari-jari besar Sehun.

"Aku tahu." Sehun sudah tersenyum lagi. "Aku hanya ingin bermanja-manja denganmu waktu itu."

"Kau ini." Pipi Jongin bersemu, untung saja gelap jadi Sehun tidak perlu melihat pipinya yang memerah.

"Saat ini aku juga ingin bermanja-manja denganmu."

"Baiklah, kau mau bermanja-manja yang bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin tidur dipangkuanmu." Jongin menghela nafas panjang namun tetap saja meluruskan kakinya agar Sehun bisa meletakkan kepalanya diatas pahanya. Kain tipis yang menjadi alas duduk mereka tidak membuat kenyamanan mereka berkurang sedikitpun, Sehun masih betah berduaan dengan Jongin begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Ceritakan tentang harimu lagi."

"Aku akan belajar menyulam dengan Baekhyun." Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sungguh? Wah! Itu hebat sekali Jong!" Sehun terdengar sangat senang.

"Hebat kan? Aku akan membuatkanmu sapu tangan nanti.."

"Aku menunggu sapu tangan itu." Sehun menyentuh tangan Jongin dan membawanya pada wajahnya, ia ingin Jongin mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar manja." Jongin terkekeh geli.

"Kau tahu, kau membuatku bukan menjadi Sehun lagi. Kau membuatku jadi lelaki bodoh yang dibutakan oleh cinta." Sehun tersenyum senang merasakan lembutnya jari-jari Jongin memijat dahinya.

"Memangnya sekarang aku seorang Kim Jongin lagi? Aku bahkan lebih khawatir mengenai Kyungsoo dari pada tentang rencana kita. Kau membuatku cemburu buta, benar-benar bukan seorang Kim Jongin." Keduanya tertawa. Lucu sekali bagaimana cinta menjadi alasan dari segala tingkah tidak masuk akal mereka yang sangat berbahaya ini.

"Aku rasa…kita akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sehun berbicara dengan nada serius begitu tawa mereka reda.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?"

"Alam sekitar kita selalu membantu semua yang kita lakukan. Sekarang kita punya Chanyeol yang bisa membantu kita, lalu ada Baekhyun yang menjadi temanmu, dan hingga saat ini tidak ada masalah berarti yang mengusik. Bukankah menurutmu hubungan kita direstui oleh semesta ini?"

"Hmm..harus aku akui kita sangat beruntung."

"Alam memberikan kita kesempatan-kesempatan dan kita hanya mengambil kesempatan itu. Aku rasa semua akan baik-baik saja selama alam merestui kita." Sehun merasa dirinya sedikit puitis malam ini.

"Aku rasa memang alam menginginkan kita bersama.." Jongin menyetujui ucapan Sehun. Jarinya membelai wajah tampan yang berbaring dipahanya, betapa beruntungnya Jongin bisa memiliki cinta dari lelaki sesempurna Sehun.

"Jangan menyerah. Bisakah kau bertahan untukku Jongin?" Sehun menikmati sentuhan jari-jari lembut Jongin pada wajahnya.

"Aku akan bertahan sampai kau melepaskan tanganku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tanganku." Sehun menatap mata Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tidak perlu ada kata cinta yang keluar dari bibir mereka, sorot mata keduanya sudah menunjukkan betapa mereka saling mencintai, saling menggilai hingga mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka agar bisa terus bersama.

To Be Continue

Semoga engga membosankan ya huehehe.

Chapter ini belum berkonflik ya, nanti tunggu bentar lagi bakal ada badai menerjang wkwk.

Semoga banyak yang suka dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran. Gomawo^^


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfiction.

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, History

Summary : Sehun, putra mahkota kerajaan, tidak sengaja menjelajah terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan hingga ia harus menerima bantuan Jongin, penduduk sebuah desa yang tinggal di pinggir hutan. Sehun jatuh hati pada masakan Jongin dan Sehun ingin membawa Jongin pulang untuk dijadikan koki di kerajaan. Tanpa Sehun sadari ia juga jatuh hati pada Jongin, bukan hanya masakannya. Cinta terlarang antara dua insan berbeda latar belakang pun dimulai. HunKai/Sekai. Jongin!GS.

Chapter Six

Jongin mengerang lelah. Ternyata belajar membaca jauh lebih berat dibanding dengan berlarian dihutan mengejar buruan. Pantat Jongin kebas rasanya duduk berjam-jam didalam ruang baca, belum lagi tatapan Guru Choi yang sangat mengintimidasi dan perhatian orang-orang didalam ruangan itu. Seorang gadis dengan seragam koki berada di dalam ruang baca sungguh pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah?" Guru Choi bertanya karena melihat wajah lelah Jongin yang terlihat nyaris putus asa.

"Tidak Guru Choi."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu buka halaman selanjutnya dan baca keras-keras. Kau masih punya waktu empat puluh lima menit sebelum jam kerjamu lagi." Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. _Satu halaman lagi? Aduh, kepalaku sudah pusing melihat tulisan-tulisan ini. Belum lagi orang-orang disini pasti menahan tawa melihat kebodohanku.._

"Baik, Guru."

Empat puluh lima menit hari ini adalah empat puluh lima menit terpanjang dalam hidup Jongin. Setelah ini akhirnya ia bisa berada didapur, tempat kesukaannya, memasak makan malam untuk orang yang dicintainya.

"Jongin, baca ini. Besok sudah harus sampai halaman dua puluh." Guru Choi dengan cepat memberikan sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal pada Jongin yang belum sempat melarikan diri dari ruang baca.

"Du-dua puluh?"

"Iya. Kurang banyak?"

"Ti-tidak Guru."

"Bagus. Pergilah."

Jongin melesat secepat kilat dari ruang baca. Akhirnya matanya tidak lagi menatapi lembaran yang berisi huruf kanji yang bentuknya masih terlihat sama saja dimatanya. Senyum Jongin hanya bertahan sesaat. Kebahagiaannya pudar sudah melihat buku ditangannya. Malam ini dia harus berkutat lagi dengan tulisan-tulisan mirip cacing tanah itu.

 _Ah, harusnya kau bersyukur Jong! Bayangkan! Belajar dengan seorang guru yang mengajar putra-putri mahkota secara langsung! Setelah ini kau pasti langsung pintar dan bisa berbicara seperti Kyungsoo yang anggun dan terkesan cerdas itu. Selangkah lebih dekat untuk menjadi calon istri idaman Sehun!_

Jongin mencoba berpikir positif. Semua yang ia lakukan sepanjang siang ini tidak akan sia-sia. Dirinya akan menjadi gadis pandai yang bisa bersanding dengan Sehun, itulah yang menjadi motivasi Jongin untuk tetap bertahan dibawah tatapan galak Guru Choi. Sayangnya, kebahagian Jongin lagi-lagi hanya bertahan sesaat. Didepannya berjalanlah gadis manis dengan balutan hanbok berwarna cerah yang indah, jalannya sangat anggun dan mempesona.

"Jongin?" Terlambat sudah. Kyungsoo sudah melihat Jongin yang tadi ingin bersembunyi.

"Selamat sore Nona Kyungsoo." Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam sebagai rasa hormat.

"Apa kau menuju paviliun Sehun Oppa?"

"Uh, iya.."

"Ah bagus sekali! Aku juga akan kesana tapi terlalu gugup karena sendirian." Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, berkebalikan dengan wajah Jongin yang seperti diselimuti awan abu-abu.

"Antarkan aku bertemu dengan Sehun Oppa ya." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Ba-baiklah Nona." Memangnya Jongin bisa apa jika tidak mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo meskipun hatinya menjerit tidak mau. Kyungsoo berjalan gemulai didepan Jongin, kakinya melangkah pelan-pelan. Jongin memperhatikan seksama bagaimana telapak kaki Kyungsoo menapak, bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak. Jongin akan mempraktikannya nanti.

"Jongin, aku dengar kau belajar dengan Guru Choi? Benarkah?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bertanya, membuyarkan perhatian Jongin pada gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang ingin ia contoh.

"Be-benar Nona."

"Kenapa kau belajar?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada heran. Jongin yang diberi pertanyaan juga heran, memangnya apa yang aneh dengan perempuan yang belajar? Jaman sekarang sudah banyak—meskipun belum semua—perempuan yang mulai belajar membaca kanji juga.

"Karena saya ingin Nona." Jongin menjawab.

"Kenapa kau mau bersusah-susah belajar? Para putri-putri kerajaan saja malas sekali disuruh belajar. Mereka belajar hanya karena mereka akan dijodohkan dengan pangeran-pangeran, jadi mereka harus pintar supaya bisa mendidik calon penerus kerajaan." Kyungsoo masih berbicara dengan nada ketidak pahaman. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Memang salah satu alasan Jongin belajar membaca adalah Sehun, dan Jongin takut jika ia lengah sedikit saja penyamarannya akan terbongkar.

"Uh, saya hanya tertarik saja. Tidak ada alasan khusus, menurut saya membaca itu menyenangkan." Jantung Jongin berdegup, semoga alasannya yang tidak masuk akal ini diterima oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ah, andaikan aku juga menyukai belajar, pasti aku akan banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruang baca dengan Sehun Oppa.." Kyungsoo berkata sambil terkikik dan wajahnya memerah.

Jongin tidak mau berkomentar, takut jika bibirnya tidak sengaja mengungkapkan apapun yang harusnya tersembunyi. Meskipun sebenarnya Jongin ingin sekali mengatakan pada Kyungsoo untuk menjaga jarak dan tidak lagi mengharapkan Sehun.

—

"Jong, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Ada apa?" Jongin terlonjak kaget mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Cepat-cepat Jongin merapikan pakaiannya juga rambutnya.

"Ada apa Hun?" Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit dan mengintip Sehun.

"Bisakah kau bukakan pintu? Aku ingin bicara." Sehun terlihat gugup dan berkali-kali melihat sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya didepan kamar Jongin.

"Huh?" Jongin terkejut dengan permintaan Sehun. Sangat tidak biasa bagi seorang wanita mempersilahkan lelaki masuk kedalam kamarnya, bahkan seorang raja pun tidak sopan masuk kedalam kamar wanita yang bukan keluarga dekatnya.

Sehun dengan tidak sabar mendorong pintu kamar Jongin dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Jongin salah tingkah melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didalam kamarnya, meskipun tidak berantakan rasanya sangat canggung berada berduaan dengan Sehun dikamarnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana agar bisa bicara denganmu?" Sehun ikut gugup melihat Jongin yang berdiri kaku didepannya.

"Memangnya hal mendesak apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jongin mengambil bantalan duduk untuk Sehun dan meletakkannya disamping bantalan yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Aku ingin…ingin menjelaskan tentang Kyungsoo…."

"Huh? Kyungsoo Nona? Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?" Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti, memang ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Jantung Jongin langsung berdebar kencang mendengar nama Kyungsoo dalam pembicaraan mereka. Apakah Sehun akan segera dijodohkan dengan Kyungsoo? Apa Kyungsoo sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun?

"Tadi sore Kyungsoo hanya berkunjung saja Jong, sungguh! Dia hanya mampir sebentar lalu pulang karena aku sedang sibuk! Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam kamarku, kami mengobrol dengan banyak saksi mata. Jarakku dengan Kyungsoo lebih dari satu meter waktu mengobrol!"

"Huh?"

"Tadi sore Kyungsoo—"

"Aku tahu tadi sore Kyungsoo menemuimu, bahkan aku yang mengantarnya kesini, tapi…tapi kenapa kau heboh begini?"

"He-heboh?"

"Iya, kenapa kau menemuiku malam-malam begini hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini?" Jongin memandang heran lelaki tampan yang berstatus kekasihnya itu, kenapa Sehun mendadak bertingkah aneh begini? Sungguhan Sehun adalah putra mahkota? Kenapa tingkahnya lebih kekanakan dari Jaehyun?

"Kau tidak penasaran kenapa Kyungsoo menemuiku? Kau tidak ingin memukulku karena sudah berduaan dengan gadis lain?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Jongin ini benar-benar menyukainya kan? Kenapa tidak cemburu sama sekali sih?

"Oh Sehun." Jongin menyebut nama Sehun perlahan agar lelaki itu lebih tenang. "Pertama, kau berkata sendiri jika kau tidak berduaan dengan Kyungsoo. Kedua, aku tidak ingin memukulmu karena pukulanku pasti tidak akan ada rasanya bagimu."

"Ka-kau tidak cemburu?" Sehun sedikit kecewa melihat Jongin yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak kesal padanya. Aneh memang pangeran satu ini, harusnya bersyukur kekasihnya tidak cemburu dan marah-marah. Kenapa malah kecewa? Mungkin karena Sehun belum tahu bagaimana seramnya wanita jika cemburu.

"Cemburu?" Jongin menahan tawanya. Sehun kekanakan sekali sih. "Tentu saja aku cemburu, tapi aku tahu kau sangaaaaaat mencintaiku jadi aku tidak akan marah-marah hanya karena kau mengobrol dengan gadis lain di taman selama lima menit."

"Begitu ya…" Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham, meskipun sepertinya ia masih sedikit bingung dengan Jongin yang sangat tenang.

"Tapi kenapa setelah makan malam kau tidak ke kamarku? Biasanya kau akan mengantarkan buah?" Sehun menggaruk lehernya bingung. "Chanyol bilang kemungkinan besar kau tidak datang karena kau cemburu, jadi aku langsung kemari. Aku tidak ingin besok aku tidak sarapan…"

"Jadi kau hanya kesini agar besok kau sarapan?" Kini Jongin sungguhan kesal pada Sehun.

"Bu-bukan begituuuu, aduh, maksudku kita kan hanya bertemu ketika jam makan jadi kalau kau kesal padaku dan tidak masak untukku, kapan kita bertemunya?"

"Astaga, kau ini sungguhan putra mahkota bukan sih? Kenapa kau kadang bisa sangat dungu?" Jongin berdecak tidak paham.

"Habis Chanyeol—"

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku sungguhan lupa membawakanmu buah karena aku terlalu sibuk membaca buku dari Guru Choi…" Jongin menunduk malu karena melalaikan tugasnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu. Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk sampai lupa."

"Ah iya, hari ini kau sudah mulai belajar dengan Guru Choi." Sehun baru memperhatikan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas lantai. "Aku hanya takut tiba-tiba kau mendiamkan lagi seperti dulu Kyungsoo menjengukku…"

"Tidak akan terjadi lagi, aku tahu kau hanya menyukaiku." Jongin tersenyum manis, membuat Sehun terpaku dan tidak bisa menggerutu lagi mengenai ketidak hadiran Jongin setelah makan malam dikamarnya. "Kenapa Chanyeol Oppa bisa menyimpulkan aku cemburu?" Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Dia kan sangat ahli tentang perasaan wanita dan jangan panggil si bodoh itu dengan oppa lagi. Oppa-mu hanya aku." Jongin terkekeh melihat Sehun yang malam ini ekstra manja dan rewel.

"Baiklah Sehun Oppa." Panggilan baru dari Jongin untuknya membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Sehun Oppa, Sehun Oppa, Sehun Oppa." Jongin memanggil Sehun berkali-kali dengan mesra, ia suka sekali melihat wajah tampan Sehun yang memerah karena panggilannya.

"Hentikan, nanti aku makin jatuh cinta padamu." Sehun menggaruk pipinya yang terasa panas. "Kau diberi buku sebanyak ini oleh Guru Choi?"

"Eh, tidak kok. Ini beberapa buku yang aku pinjam karena sepertinya bagus."

"Coba baca lanjutkan membacamu, aku ingin dengar."

"Uh, aku masih belum bisa. Membacaku seperti orang gagap." Jongin langsung menolak permintaan Sehun, malu kan kalau Sehun mendengarnya membaca seperti orang gagap meskipun Sehun tahu hal itu.

"Kenapa malu? Aku sudah tahu kalau kau sedang belajar membaca."

"Tetap saja aku malu…"

"Ayolah, belajar denganku supaya lebih cepat lancar membaca dan kita akan segera menikah." Sehun menarik bantal dudukan Jongin agar lebih mendekat dengannya.

"Dasar, aku bisa membaca bukan berarti kita bisa langsung menikah kan?" Jongin merona malu setiap Sehun menyinggung masalah pernikahan. Meskipun Jongin juga sangat ingin segera resmi menjadi pendamping hidup Sehun, rasanya tetap malu setiap mengingat hal itu. Belum lagi kadang ia sering merasa rendah diri karena ia hanyalah berasal dari kalangan bawah.

Ternyata belajar membaca bersama Sehun lebih sulit dari pada bersama Guru Choi. Bukan karena Sehun lebih galak atau bagaimana, tapi kehadiran lelaki itu membuat kepala Jongin mendadak beku. Setiap kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan bukannya ia masukkan kedalam otaknya, tapi malah ia hanya memperhatikan gerak bibir Sehun dan suara besarnya yang menenangkan.

Posisi duduk mereka yang berdekatan juga membuat hati Jongin tidak bisa berdebar dengan kecepatan normal. Meski mereka sering mencuri-curi waktu untuk berduaan seperti sekarang, bukan berarti jantung Jongin terbiasa dengan kehadiran lelaki tampan yang ajaibnya adalah miliknya. Jongin kadang masih tidak percaya jika Sehun adalah kekasihnya, terlebih Sehun adalah seorang putra mahkota. Dimata Jongin, Sehun hanyalah Sehun. Lelaki muda yang menolongnya dari jurang kecil.

"Uh, iya, iya. Aku mengerti." Jongin mengangguk-angguk tanpa mengerti sedikitpun segala ucapan Sehun yang menjelaskan sebuah karakter huruf.

"Sungguh? Kau sepertinya hanya melamun saja dari tadi." Sehun tidak yakin dengan jawaban Jongin. Sehun tahu jika kekasihnya tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar karena dirinya dan hal itu membuatnya ia semakin ingin menggoda kekasihnya. Sehun sengaja menempelkan lengannya pada lengan Jongin, juga kadang ia akan menyentuh tangan Jongin. Bagi Sehun, wajah gugup Jongin sangatlah menarik.

"Aku sungguhan mengerti!"

"Kalau begitu baca baris yang ini…" Sehun menunjuk sebuah baris kalimat yang sedari tadi ia jelaskan pada Jongin.

"Uhm, itu…bacanya…ka-ka…"

"Hahahahahahahahaha.." Sehun tertawa melihat wajah kebingungan Jongin, membuat gadis itu merengut antara kesal dan malu. "Kalau memang belum paham, aku akan menjelaskannya lagi padamu. Aku rela kok menghabiskan semalaman berduaan denganmu disini."

"Sehuuunn…" Jongin semakin menundukkan wajahnya, bisa ia rasakan pipinya panas karena ucapan Sehun. Membayangkan menghabiskan semalaman bersama Sehun meskipun dihadapakan dengan huruf-huruf kanji yang membingungkan tetap membuat Jongin berdebar.

"Ayo tanyakan pada Sehun Oppa bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti." Sehun semakin gencar menggoda kekasihnya. Wajah malu-malu Jongin memang selalu membuat Sehun semakin terperosok dalam pesona gadis itu.

"Sehuuunn…jangan menggodaku terus. Aku..aku bukannya tidak paham, hanya sedikit, uhm, sulit membedakan dua huruf ini.." Jongin menunjuk asal dua huruf kanji yang ada didepannya.

"Ah itu, akan ku jelaskan." Sehun mulai menjelaskan dengan serius. Jongin lagi-lagi tidak bisa konsentrasi. Dipandanginya wajah Sehun dari sudut matanya. Jongin sangat menyukai ekspresi Sehun jika pemuda itu sedang serius, alis tebalnya akan sedikit berkerut dan sepasang mata cokelat tuanya akan tajam dan penuh wibawa. Lalu bibir itu…bibir tipis yang berwarna merah muda…

 _Astaga Jongin! Apa yang ada dalam otakmu?! Bibir Sehun?! Sejak kapan kau jadi perempuan yang memperhatikan bibir laki-laki? Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jongin?! Jauhkan segala pikiran anehmu itu! Belajar! Belajar! Kalau kau rajin belajar maka bibir itu bisa menjadi milik—astaga kenapa dari tadi kau memikirkan bibir Sehun terus sih?!_

"Apa aku begitu tampan Kim Jongin?"

"Ha-hah?" Jongin terkejut mendengar namanya tiba-tiba disebut.

"Kau ngiler tuh gara-gara terlalu serius memperhatikan aku." Jongin langsung menyentuh bibirnya, khawatir setengah mati jika memang ada air liur yang menetes keluar dari bibirnya. Begitu menyadari bibirnya bersih, baru Jongin tahu kalau Sehun menggodanya.

"Ih, kau ini!"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bertingkah manja seperti itu, nanti aku makin jatuh cinta padamu." Sehun tidak sadar jika tangannya sudah bergerak menyentuh pipi merah muda Jongin. "Tatapanmu padaku tadi membuatku ingin melakukan hal ini.."

Jongin terbelalak dan seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Bibir yang sedari tadi perhatikan kini menempel ringan dibibirnya. Jari-jari Sehun yang menyentuh pipinya terasa sangat hangat, membuat semburat merah dikulit wajahnya semakin kentara. Bibir Sehun rasanya begitu pas dibibirnya, hangat dan lembut.

Sehun melepas ciumannya setelah beberapa menit. Hanya ciuman ringan yang mengungkap buncahan rasa cinta pada kekasihnya tapi sentuhan bibir penuh Jongin pada bibirnya membuat kepalanya dipenuhi kembang api dan perutnya berulah.

"Huhhh…hahhh…" Sehun mengipasi wajahnya dengan buku pelajaran Jongin. Kenapa tiba-tiba kamar Jongin terasa sangat panas? Apa karena ruangan ini lebih kecil dari ruang kamarnya?

Keadaan Jongin tidak jauh lebih baik. Pipinya merah padam dan kepala menunduk dalam-dalam, ia sama sekali tidak berani melihat Sehun yang masih duduk begitu dengannya. Jantung Jongin masih berdegup kencang, sangat kencang sampai Jongin takut jika tulang rusuknya retak.

"Uhm, bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan belajarnya besok saja?" Sehun tidak tahan dengan suasana yang menjadi canggung dan hawa yang mendadak terasa panas.

"Ah iya, aku sudah mengantuk sekali. Hoamhh, astaga sudah jam berapa ini. Pantas saja aku sangat mengantuk." Jongin mengoceh gugup, pipinya masih terasa panas dan ia masih tidak mau memandang mata Sehun.

"Ba-baiklah. Langsung istirahat setelah ini Jong, jangan belajar lagi." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Jongin. "Ka-kalau begitu aku akan kembali."

"I-iya. Ka-kau juga langsung istirahat setelah ini." Jongin mengantarkan Sehun sampai depan pintu kamarnya dengan sopan meskipun ia masih terus menundukkan wajahnya.

"Te-tentang itu…aku, aku mi-minta maaf.."

"Ah itu, i-iya. Tidak apa. A-aku uh.." Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sehun tiba-tiba memohon maaf membuat hatinya berdebar lebih kencang. Betapa sopannya Sehun pada lawan jenis meskipun ia adalah kekasihnya.

"Jongin, kau mau memaafkan aku lagi?"

"Huh? Untuk apa?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya karena mendengar ucapan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

"Untuk ini." Lagi. Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin dan mengecup bibir ranum itu dengan lembut. Mata Jongin secara otomatis menutup, ia amat menikmati bibir tipis Sehun yang lagi-lagi mengecupnya. Sehun ikut menutup matanya dan menikmati lembutnya bibir gadis cantik miliknya itu.

BRAK!

"Jo-jongin….?"

Sehun dan Jongin langsung memisahkan diri dan memandang orang yang seenaknya saja mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi Jongin. Kaki Jongin sangat lemas melihat orang didepannya. Kebahagiaannya malam ini rasanya langsung menguap tanpa bekas. Jongin merasa ini adalah akhirnya, akhir dari kisah cintanya dengan Sehun yang terlalu berbahaya.

"Ba-baek, Oppa bisa jelaskan." Sehun juga merasakan selimut ketakutan menyergap tubuhnya. Baekhyun, gadis yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Jongin tanpa peringatan apapun terlebih dahulu hanya berdiri mematung melihat sepasang manusia didepannya.

"Ba-baekhyun, a-aku bisa menjelaskannya."

—

"Aku takut.."

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu Jong."

"A-apakah kita harus berpisah?"

"Siapa bilang begitu? Ini semua belum berakhir Jong, kau masih mau berjuang denganku kan?"

"Te-tentu saja. Tapi..tapi aku takut."

"Aku juga takut, tapi aku lebih takut kehilanganmu. Seperti yang pernah aku bilang, aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu sebelum kau melepas tanganku. Selama kau belum menyerah aku tidak akan menyerah."

Hening. Tidak ada lagi yang keluar dari bibir sepasang kekasih itu, hanya sesekali sengguk tangis si gadis cantik terdengar. Pikiran mereka sangat kalut, semua rencana mereka berantakan. Kini, satu orang lagi bertambah mengetahui rahasia identitas Kim Jongin, gadis pelarian yang menyusup kedalam istana dan menjadi kekasih pewaris tahta kerajaan.

"Ini sudah tiga hari dan belum ada berita aneh-aneh tersebar didalam istana. Aku rasa Baekhyun memilih untuk diam." Oh Sehun, sang pewaris tahta, berbicara memecahkan suasana hening.

"Tapi Baekhyun belum tentu berada dipihak kita Hun, dan dia adalah teman baik Kyungsoo." Jongin mengingatkan Sehun akan fakta itu. Fakta jika diamnya Baekhyun saat ini bukan berarti Baekhyun berada dipihak mereka. "Perlahan-lahan orang-orang disekitar kita mulai mengetahui rahasia kita. Pertama Chanyeol Oppa, sekarang Nona Baekhyun. Siapa lagi besok yang akan memergoki kita?" Jongin berkata gamang.

"Aku yakin jika Baekhyun tidak akan mencelakakan kita." Sehun berkata mantap.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena dia sepupuku."

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, bukannya ia tidak yakin dengan perkataan Sehun tapi kenyataannya memang tidak ada jaminan Baekhyun akan terus tutup mulut. Belum lagi rasa bersalah Jongin pada Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin membesar. Baekhyun adalah teman pertamanya di istana dan ia sudah berbohong pada teman barunya itu. Jenis kebohongan yang begitu besar dan tidak mudah untuk dimaafkan.

"Chanyeol sudah bicara dengan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun hanya diam saja setiap Chanyeol mengungkit tentang kita. Aku rasa Baekhyun sedikit kesal pada Chanyeol karena menutupi hal ini darinya." Sehun bercerita lagi.

"Aku juga akan marah jika menjadi Baekhyun."

"Berikan Baekhyun waktu untuk mencerna ini semua, aku yakin sekali Baekhyun tidak akan mencelakai kita." Sehun lagi-lagi berkata penuh keyakinan.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk meskipun ia tahu jika Sehun tidak akan melihatnya. Keduanya memang sedang ditempat biasa mereka bertemu, dipojok paviliun yang ditinggali Sehun. Saat ini malam hari dimana bulan ditutupi awan gelap dan tidak banyak bintang yang menerangi mereka. Sepertinya akan hujan, sama seperti hubungan mereka yang belakangan ini berada diujung tanduk.

"Andaikan aku tidak—"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Hun. Kita berdua salah, semua yang kita lakukan salah, jadi jangan membebani dirimu dengan rasa bersalah karena aku sama salahnya dengan dirimu."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin. Kekasihnya tahu betul bagaimana membuat hatinya terasa lebih baik. Sehun meraba-raba dalam kegelapan untuk mencari tangan Jongin.

"Bertahanlah Kim Jongin."

"Tentu saja." Jongin merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun.

"Besok bukan kah kau harus bangun pagi dan memasak didapur pusat?"

"Hm, iya."

"Kembalilah, segera istirahat."

"Tapi aku masih merindukanmu." Jongin berkata jujur dengan sedikit merajuk. Sehun menarik lengannya yang menjadi tempat Jongin merebahkan kepala. Ditariknya tubuh langsing Jongin kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan sarat akan cinta.

"Aku juga masih sangat merindukanmu. Tapi kau harus segera istirahat, ini perintah Yang Mulia Pangeran Oh Sehun." Sehun berkata pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin. Bibirnya mungkin menyuruh Jongin untuk segera istirahat, tapi tubuhnya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin seolah tidak ingin gadis itu pergi.

"Hahaha, baiklah Yang Mulai Pangeran Oh Sehun. Hamba akan segera istirahat." Jongin ikut mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun sebelum keduanya melepaskan diri. "Selamat malam Oh Sehun."

"Selamat malam Oh Jongin."

Pagi datang begitu cepat. Jongin tiba-tiba sudah harus bangun dan menyeret tubuhnya menuju gedung utama dalam istana. Jongin sangat gugup menghadapi hari ini, bukan karena ia harus memasak untuk banyak anggota keluarga kerajaan—bukan hanya Sehun saja—tapi juga karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin akan bertemu dengan Raja dan Ratu pemimpin kerajaan. Terlebih lagi, nanti pasti akan ada Baekhyun disana. Jongin belum bertemu dengan Baekhyun sejak insiden Sehun menciumnya dan Jongin belum tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu Baekhyun nanti.

Bekerja di dapur pusat seperti ini sebenarnya sedikit tidak nyaman bagi Jongin, ia sudah terbiasa bekerja dengan satu atau dua pelayan didapur paviliun Sehun. Banyak orang yang menanggap kedudukan Jongin sebagai koki pribadi Sehun sangatlah tidak adil, jadi banyak yang memilih menghindar dari Jongin.

"Jong, bisakah kau menyiapkan minuman pembuka?" Minseok, satu-satunya staf dapur istana yang berbicara ramah padanya meskipun mereka tidak dekat.

"Tentu saja Unnie." Jongin langsung berhenti merapikan mengupas buah dan membuat minuman pembuka untuk menjamu tamu-tamu yang datang jauh dari Cina. Jongin senang sekali berkesempatan memasak untuk banyak penghuni istana, bukan hanya Sehun. Meskipun ia tidak ditugaskan sebagai koki khusus, tapi paling tidak ia bisa merasakan bekerja dengan koki-koki hebat dalam istana.

"Jongin, setelah itu tolong tata kue-kue ini diatas piring dalam lemari itu." Minseok memberi Jongin perintah lagi yang akan Jongin lakukan dengan senang hati. Jongin memang gugup hari ini, bukan karena ia bekerja didapur pusat tapi gugup karena ia khawatir bagaimana staf-staf dapur bereaksi melihatnya.

Ternyata kekhawatiran Jongin tidak berdasar, orang-orang disana tidak berlaku jahat padanya tapi tidak baik juga. Kebanyakan sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing sehingga tidak memperhatikan kehadiran Jongin. Untung saja ada kepala koki yang bertanggung jawab dengan makanan ringan dan minuman yang bersikap lebih ramah dibanding koki lainnya.

"Nanti kau akan berada didalam ruang jamuan selama makan siang." Minseok berkata lagi sambil terus sibuk mengolah adonan.

"Aku? Kenapa aku Unnie?"

"Karena kau berbakat."

"Huh?" Jongin tidak mengerti. Dari mana Minseok tahu tentang ia berbakat atau tidak, selama ini kan yang pernah memasak untuk Sehun dan kadang penghuni paviliun Sehun lainnya.

"Kue buatanmu dengan Baekhyun Nona sangat enak."

"Unnie memakannya?" Jongin terkejut. Tidak menyangka kue yang ia buat bersama Baekhyun bisa sampai pada Minseok. "Itu Nona Baekhyun yang membuat Unnie, bukan aku." Jongin merendah.

"Aku tahu kalau Nona Baekhyun, uhm, nyaris tidak bisa memasak." Minseok berkata dengan suara pelan, membuat Jongin tertawa. Memang benar waktu Baekhyun meminta dibuatkan kue untuk Chanyeol, hampir semua pekerjaan dilakukan oleh Jongin.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikanmu salah satu staf-ku tapi akan sangat tidak sopan meminta koki pribadi Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun. Pangeran pasti sangat menyukai masakanmu sampai dia mengangkatmu jadi koki pribadi."

"Uh, masakanku tidak begitu spesial sebenarnya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Se—Pangeran Sehun memilihku menjadi kokinya." Jongin nyaris saja kelepasan hanya memanggil nama Sehun saja tanpa gelarnya. Hati Jongin rasanya berdenyut dipenuhi rasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, karena gadis itu namanya dikenal oleh koki penanggung jawab bagian makanan ringan ini dan ia sudah menyakiti hati Baekhyun dengan kebohongannya.

"Aku tahu kenapa, karena kau sangat berbakat." Minseok tersenyum lagi. "Sesekali ke dapurku dan aku akan mengajarkan berbagai macam resep."

"Tentu saja Unnie!" Jongin berkata penuh semangat. Bukan hanya karena ia akan diajari resep-resep baru, tapi juga karena ia akhirnya menemukan seorang teman yang tidak memandangnya sinis dengan status yang ia sandang sebagai koki. Aku baru menjadi koki pribadi Sehun saja sudah banyak yang tidak menyukaiku, bagaimana jika mereka tahu kalau aku adalah kekasih Sehun? Aku pasti akan langsung mati… Ah, kenapa sih aku harus jatuh cinta pada Sehun?

Tamu-tamu kerajaan sudah tiba, dan Jongin banyak mendengar desas-desus jika tamu-tamu ini bukanlah tamu biasa yang sekedar mengunjungi kerajaan atau ingin bekerja sama dengan kerajaan. Tamu dari Cina ini adalah calon suami salah satu putri kerajaan.

Para pelayan sibuk bergosip dan menceritakan ketampanan pangeran dari Cina yang mereka lihat sekilas ketika menyambut kedatangan tamu-tamu itu. Sangat tinggi katanya, dan juga berwajah tenang cenderung dingin. Jongin langsung teringat pada Sehun, kekasihnya itu juga sangat tinggi dan berwajah tenang cenderung dingin.

Jongin jadi merindukan kekasih tampannya. Apakah sekarang Sehun sudah bersama keluarga besarnya dan para petinggi kerajaan? Berarti akan ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga. Perut Jongin melilit memikirkan Baekhyun.

"Ayo Jong, saatnya menghidangkan minuman selamat datang pada tamu-tamu." Minseok membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Iya Unnie." Jongin merapikan hanbok-nya sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar dimana pelayan-pelayan berdiri membawa nampan-nampan makanan. Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia berdiri disamping Minseok sebagai perwakilan dari bagian makanan kecil yang akan mempersembahkan makanan khas Korea Selatan pada tamu-tamu Cina mereka.

Jongin berjalan dengan wajah tenang, berbeda dengan jantungnya yang mengalirkan darah sangat cepat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Semakin dekat Jongin dengan ruang jamuan, semakin Jongin ingin memuntahkan sarapannya. Kenyataan jika ruangan yang ditujunya berisi orang-orang yang memiliki kuasa besar atas nyawanya membuat Jongin sangat gugup. Dan belum lagi disana pasti ada Baekhyun yang bisa sewaktu-waktu membongkar seluruh kebohongannya bersama Sehun.

"Jangan terlalu gugup, kita hanya perlu menceritakan tentang masakan ini." Minseok berbicara lirih menenangkan Jongin yang ketegangannya begitu kentara.

"I-iya Unnie.." Jongin menjawab sambil mengangguk.

Tidak lama, Jongin dan Minseok sudah sampai didepan pintu ruang jamuan. Telinga Jongin bisa menangkap suara-suara percakapan dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Pintu besar ruangan itu terbuka, memberi jalan pada Jongin, Minseok serta segenap pelayan masuk. Jongin berusaha menjaga pandangannya agar tidak melihat ke arah Sehun, tapi ia masih bisa melihat Sehun dari sudut matanya. Lelaki itu duduk disamping ayahnya dengan sesekali senyum mengembang.

"Ah, ini dia koki terbaik kami." Sang Raja tersenyum cerah melihat kedatangan Minseok, meskipun Minseok tahu jika Sang Raja bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya. "Ayo, pamerkan pada mereka tentang makanan terbaik kita!"

Minseok memberi isyarat pada para pelayan agar meletakkan hidangan-hidangan pembuka diatas meja. Jongin dengan sigap—seperti yang baru saja ia latih beberapa waktu yang lalu didapur bersama Minseok—membantu dan mengintruksi pelayan-pelayan agar benar mengurutkan makanan yang harus diberikan.

"Yang Mulia, makanan ringan buatan kerajaan sangat enak. Saya sangat menyukai makanan penutup yang disajikan saat makan siang." Seorang putri berumur mungkin dua belas tahun berkata riang, membuat orang-orang disana tertawa.

Jongin mendapat bagian untuk meletakkan kudapan pembuka pada Jaehyun, menatap adik manis Sehun yang hampir tidak pernah ia temui sejak tinggal di istana. Jaehyun memberikan senyum yang sangat lebar ketika Jongin berdiri disampingnya, ingin sekali Jongin memeluk Sehun versi mini itu tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya.

"Tentu saja, sekarang koki-koki dapur sangat berbakat. Saya dengar koki paviliun Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun sangat berbakat juga, Putri Baekhyun pernah membuat kudapan dengannya dan hasilnya sangat menakjubkan!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya. Perkataan ini membuat tangan Jongin gemetar, kenapa namanya harus tiba-tiba masuk dalam pembicaraan orang-orang penting di kerajaan. Sehun pun sempat terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah Baekhyun?" Seorang wanita berumur sekitar empat puluhan berbicara.

"Ah, iya benar sekali. Koki Jongin sangat berbakat." Baekhyun berkata sambil menatap Jongin yang masih sibuk menata meja. Mata mereka bertemu dan Jongin menyuarakan permohonan agar Baekhyun tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya lewat sorot matanya. "Dan dia tidak hanya berbakat memasak, dia sangat…" Jongin kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, tangannya gemetar hebat menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "…baik hati dan penyabar. _Koki Jongin sangat telaten mengajariku memasak sampai semua kesalahanku tertutupi dengan sempurna_."

Dada Jongin tiba-tiba terasa sangat sesak. Kata-kata Baekhyun barusan baginya terdengar seperti sindiran ditelinganya. Tapi Jongin tetap bersyukur, Baekhyun tidak serta merta menguak semua kebohongan yang ia lakukan. Jongin tidak berani memandang siapapun selama sisa waktunya diruang jamuan, ia takut orang-orang menemukan ketakutan dan kebohongan dimatanya.

—

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya ke dalam." Jongin tersenyum seraya mengambil nampan berisi teh herbal dari tangan seorang pelayan yang akan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar.

"Ini tehnya." Jongin masuk ke kamar itu dan meletakkan nampan diatas meja. Pemilik kamar itu terlihat masih berbaring membelakangi Jongin, bahunya naik turun dan sesekali terdengar isakan.

"Baekhyun, diminum dulu tehnya agar kau merasa baikan."

"Keluarlah, aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Apalagi dirimu." Baekhyun, gadis yang sudah menangis berjam-jam itu tahu jika yang mengantarkan tehnya bukanlah pelayan yang biasanya melayaninya melainkan Jongin.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Baek, jangan terus menangis seperti ini. Chanyeol Oppa khawatir sekali padamu." Jongin duduk disamping Baekhyun dan mengelus bahu gadis itu pelan.

"Hiks..aku ingin sendiri." Isak Baekhyun semakin keras ketika Jongin mengucapkan nama Chanyeol.

"Kau akan sendiri setelah aku memastikan kau meminum teh ginseng ini. Kau tidak boleh sakit." Jongin berkata sabar.

"Apa sikap baikmu ini juga pura-pura? Apa kau sedang berbohong padaku lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara pelan. "Apa kau melakukan ini supaya aku menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Sehun Oppa?"

"Aku melakukan ini karena kau temanku. Kau sendiri yang bilang jika kita ini teman." Jongin sama sekali tidak sakit hati dengan tuduhan-tuduhan yang Baekhyun layangkan padanya, ia sangat paham dengan kemarahan Baekhyun padanya. "Aku minta maaf sudah berbohong seperti itu, aku tahu yang aku lakukan nyaris tidak termaafkan. Terima kasih juga kau tidak memberi tahukan pada siapapun tentang siapa aku dan perihal hubunganku dengan Sehun."

"Aku melakukan semua ini untuk Sehun Oppa, aku tidak ingin Sehun Oppa mati ditangan ayahnya sendiri." Baekhyun berkata dingin, ia sama sekali tidak memandang ke arah Jongin.

"Aku tetap berterima kasih. Aku juga…minta maaf sudah membuat keadaan menjadi rumit seperti ini."

"Jika kau tahu kau membuat keadaan rumit maka kembalilah ke asalmu, sebelum keadaan semakin rumit."

"Itu…aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku sangat mencintai Sehun…"

"Mencintai Sehun? Kau pikir membahayakan nyawa Sehun Oppa masih bisa disebut mencintai?" Baekhyun bertanya sinis. Jongin diam saja, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena ia tahu jika cintanya egois. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, cinta Sehun sangat egois. Keduanya mempertaruhkan banyak hal hanya untuk cinta mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya bukan?" Baekhyun berbicara lagi karena Jongin tidak kunjung mengatakan apapun.

"Aku…tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku dan Sehun sudah setuju untuk mencoba hingga akhir." Jongin berkata pelan. "Aku minta maaf Baekhyun sudah banyak berbohong padamu padahal kau begitu baik dan tulus padaku." Jongin akhirnya mengeluarkan isi kepalanya, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Baekhyun yang begitu baik padanya.

"Kau menyadarinya?" Baekhyun tertawa sinis. "Aku pikir kau temanku tapi kau lebih buruk dari pada semua gadis-gadis yang berusaha mendekatiku hanya untuk berkenalan dengan Sehun Oppa. Kau berbohong, tidak hanya padaku tapi pada Yang Mulia Raja dan juga seluruh kerajaan."

"Maafkan aku…" Jongin hanya bisa meminta maaf lagi.

"Sudahlah aku ingin sendiri."

"Duduklah dan minum ini dulu Baek." Baekhyun akhirnya duduk dan menatap Jongin untuk pertama kalinya sejak Jongin masuk kekamarnya. Mata cantik Baekhyun terlihat sangat bengkak karena menangis.

"Apa kau mau aku bawakan kompres?" Baekhyun diam saja, ia butuh kompres sebenarnya tapi ia tidak mau menerima bantuan Jongin. "Jangan menangis lagi, Chanyeol Oppa sedang bicara dengan orang tuamu tentang perjodohan itu. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Jongin menambahkan sambil memberikan teh pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam saja, pikirannya sedang kalut. Ia pikir perjodohannya dengan pangeran dari Cina itu hanyal omong kosong belaka namun ternyata orang tuanya benar-benar serius. Bukan hanya Baekhyun sebenarnya yang kalut, Chanyeol lebih kalut hingga lelaki itu nyaris gila.

"Akan aku ambilkan kompres.." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dengan gesit.

"Jong?"

"Ya? Apa kau butuh sesuatu yang lain?"

"Uh…terima kasih." Baekhyun berkata pelan tanpa mau memandang Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih. Hati Jongin sedikit lega mendengar Baekhyun tidak lagi bersikap dingin lagi padanya. Jongin tahu jika Baekhyun hanya butuh melampiaskan kemarahanya pada Jongin, ia tahu jika Baekhyun tidak akan mencelakainya, seperti kata Sehun. Jongin baru akan meninggalkan ruangan ketika ia melihat dua sosok familiar mendatangi kamar Baekhyun.

"Kalian tidak boleh masuk!" Jongin berkata tegas.

"Kenapa?" Salah satu lelaki tampan itu bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Karena…Baekhyun sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik."

"Aku harus bicara dengan Baekhyun! Ini penting sekali!"

"Siapa Jong?" Jongin mendengar suara Baekhyun dari dalam ruangan.

"Chanyeol Oppa dan Sehun." Jongin membuka pintu sedikit dan menjawabnya.

"Jangan biarkan mereka masuk!" Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun dan menatap Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan ekspresi 'apa aku bilang?'. Jongin yakin sekali jika Baekhyun pasti akan sangat malu kalau Chanyeol melihatnya dengan mata bengkak seperti itu.

"Baek! Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan!" Chanyeol berkata keras-keras.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku sedang benar-benar….kacau." Chanyeol mendengus kesal, memangnya Baekhyun sedang apa sih sampai tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang juga? Apa Baekhyun sudah tidak menganggap perjodohannya masalah tidak penting lagi?

"Tunggu lima belas menit saja. Tidak akan lama kok." Jongin tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang merengut. "Jangan ada yang masuk, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi!" Jongin memperingatkan dua lelaki tampan dihadapannya.

Ketika mata Jongin bertemu dengan mata Sehun, ia bisa merasakan dadanya berdesir hangat. Sehun tersenyum padanya, senyum yang memiliki sejuta arti. Senyum yang hanya Jongin mengerti maksud-maksud dibaliknya. Senyuman itu memberi Jongin keyakinan semua akan baik-baik saja, karena saat ini memang semua baik-baik saja.

Jongin sudah tidak begitu khawatir dengan Baekhyun, pertemanannya dengan Baekhyun juga mulai kembali seperti semula, lalu kemampuan membaca Jongin juga perlahan mulai meningkat. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, Jongin membalas senyum Sehun, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bisa merasakan percikan-percikan cinta diantara dua insan manusia itu.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya update juga hueheheh

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaa^^

Gomawo!


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfiction.

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, History

Summary : Sehun, putra mahkota kerajaan, tidak sengaja menjelajah terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan hingga ia harus menerima bantuan Jongin, penduduk sebuah desa yang tinggal di pinggir hutan. Sehun jatuh hati pada masakan Jongin dan Sehun ingin membawa Jongin pulang untuk dijadikan koki di kerajaan. Tanpa Sehun sadari ia juga jatuh hati pada Jongin, bukan hanya masakannya. Cinta terlarang antara dua insan berbeda latar belakang pun dimulai. HunKai/Sekai. Jongin!GS.

Chapter Seven

"Woah makananmu enak sekali! Tidak salah Sehun langsung jatuh hati—"

"Ya! Ya! Tutup mulutmu!" Seorang pemuda melempar pemuda lainnya dengan makanan yang ada ditangannya.

"Sehuuun, jangan melempar-lempar makanan." Gadis manis yang sibuk menuangkan minum untuk teman-temannya itu menegur pemuda tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kau tau Jong? Kata Sehun hahahaha.." Pemuda yang dilempari makanan tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Sehun, temannya, yang memerah menahan malu dan kesal.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" Satu lagi gadis yang sibuk memandangi dua pemuda bertingkah gila di depannya bertanya penasaran.

"Jangan ikut-ikut Baek!"

"Beri tahu kami Oppa! Bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Jongin?" Baekhyun, gadis cantik yang duduk dengan sangat anggun itu berkata penuh semangat.

"Sudah aku bilang kan kalau aku bertemu Jongin dihutan.." Sehun memandang jengah Baekhyun dan kekasih caplangnya yang terus-terusan menggodanya, mereka ingin tahu bagaimana lelaki dingin sepertinya bisa luluh hanya dalam waktu semalam. Jongin hanya diam dan tersenyum malu, pipinya bersemu merah menjadikannya semakin terlihat cantik.

"Baek, kau tahu Sehun bilang ia jatuh cinta pada Jongin bahkan ketika wajah Jongin belepotan tanah—umphh umphh!" Chanyeol memberontak dari cengkraman lengan Sehun yang melingkari lehernya juga tangan Sehun yang membekap mulutnya.

Jongin melotot mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan, benarkan Sehun sudah menyukainya sejak awal pertama? Katanya karena masakannya yang enak? Sehun yang menyadari ekspresi kaget Jongin langsung malu dan semakin mencekik Chanyeol.

"Be-benarkah itu Hun?" Jongin merasakan pipinya semakin panas. Seingatnya, pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sehun, keadaannya sangat tidak baik. Jatuh ke dalam jurang, rambut berantakan, wajah kotor, kaki terkilir dan wajah menahan tangis.

"Eh, it-itu..se-sebenarnya—"

"Jarang kan kita bisa menikmati Sehun yang gugup dan terbata-bata seperti ini?" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Baekhyun menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik sapu tangan yang ia bawa.

"Oppa benar-benar menyukai Jongin ya? Aku tidak pernah melihat Oppa gagap seperti itu, apalagi gara-gara seorang wanita." Baekhyun menambahi, membuat Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama merah wajahnya.

"Ya! Sudah jangan ganggu aku dan Jongin lagi, pikirkan saja itu hubungan kalian. Memangnya aku sudah merestui kalian? Memangnya kalian tidak takut kalau tiba-tiba Baekhyun menikah besok?"

"Ya! Oppa!" Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"Tutup mulutmu Yang Mulia!" Chanyeol gantian melempar Sehun dengan makanan. "Kau juga harusnya memikirkan nasibmu Hun, kau menghadapi masalah yang lebih pelik dari kami."

"Sudahlah, kita disini semua sedang berusaha memperjuangkan cinta kita." Jongin melerai perdebatan Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Baek, apa sebaikanya kita kabur dari istana saja ya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata menerawang.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyetujuimu dengan adikku?!"

"Kau tau Hun, jika aku berani melawan orang tua Baekhyun dan peraturan istana untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, mendapat restumu adalah hal terakhir yang aku khawatirkan."

"Ah, sepertinya aku pangeran yang kurang tegas." Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Tapi, aku sangat tergoda untuk kabur dari istana dan tinggal jauh didalam hutan."

"Betul kan? Nanti kita akan bercocok tanam dan berburu. Lalu Baekhyun dan Jongin dirumah. Merajut, memasak dan mengurus rumah." Chanyeol ikut menimpali. "Dari pada mencari cara agar Jongin menjadi calon istri kriteria keluarga kerajaan bagaimana jika kau merencanakan pelarian diri saja?"

"Oppa!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol agar pemuda itu menghentikan ocehannya. Baekhyun melihat bagaimana tidak nyamannya Jongin dengan pembicaraan Chanyeol mengenai melarikan diri. Jongin sudah merasa bersalah karena menyusup ke dalam istana dan menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan pewaris tahta kerajaan. Masa iya, Jongin juga ingin menculik pewaris itu untuk tinggal di desa terpencil dengannya?

"Jongin itu tidak jahat seperti itu tahu! Dia ingin menikah dengan hati yang tenang dengan Sehun Oppa! Setiap hari Jongin belajar membaca dan menulis, berdandan hingga bertingkah laku yang sopan demi Sehun Oppa! Memangnya Jongin itu kalian, mencari jalan mudahnya saja!" Baekhyun jadi mengomel kesal karena pikiran gila Chanyeol dan Sehun. Hilang sudah sikap anggun yang dari tadi ia pasang untuk mengesan Chanyeol.

"Kekasihku memang terlalu baik!" Sehun tersenyum lebar seraya membelai pipi Jongin mesra. Tidak bisa Sehun pungkiri, sisi Jongin yang itu membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

"Apa kalian tidak punya rencana cadangan?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja ada." Sehun menjawab percaya diri, namun Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kabur dan tinggal didalam hutan." Sehun mengatakannya sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Aku pikir kau serius!" Jongin merengut mendengar jawaban Sehun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama kesalnya dengan jawaban Sehun, mereka kan sudah serius mendengarkan ucapan Sehun.

"Aku serius Jong, andaikan semua yang kita rencanakan tidak berhasil, aku siap turun dari tahtaku dan hidup bersamamu diluar istana." Sehun menambahkan dengan suara serius dan meremas tangan Jongin lembut.

"Jangan konyol Hun—"

"Baekhyun!" Sebuah suara lembut terdengar memotong ucapan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun terdengar sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Jika Baekhyun terkejut, maka Jongin merasa seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya bekerja tidak semestinya. Jongin masih sering merasa sangat minder dengan Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja sangat cemburu setiap kali nama Kyungsoo tertangkap telinganya.

"Baek, ada berita penting." Mata besar Kyungsoo terlihat cemas.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sama cemasnya. Jongin menekan rasa tidak nyamannya dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo dan berusaha mendengarkan berita apa yang Kyungsoo bawa untuk mereka semua.

"A-ayahmu sedang bicara dengan si pangeran Cina tentang kedatangan orang tua si pangeran kesini!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung pucat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap prihatin kedua insan itu.

"L-lalu?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, berharap tidak ada lagi berita buruk untuknya.

"Lalu, aku dan, d-dan Sehun Oppa ditugaskan untuk mempersiapkan hiburan bagi tamu-tamu dari Cina yang akan datang selanjutnya karena kedatangan mereka bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Ibunda Ratu."

Kini giliran Jongin dan Sehun yang tidak bisa berkata-kata. Keduanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak saling bertukar pandang meskipun Jongin langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan pura-pura sibuk dengan makanan-makanan didepannya.

"Hi-hiburan? Hiburan macam apa?" Sehun bertanya bingung.

"Baginda Raja ingin memberikan pertunjukkan tari dan pedang pada tamu-tamu. Lalu ingin ada permainan api serta permainan musik untuk Ibunda Ratu. Tahun lalu, Ibunda Ratu sangat terkesan dengan pertunjukan apinya, jadi Oppa diminta untuk mengadakannya lagi dan kata Baginda Raja harus lebih bagus dari tahun lalu." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan wajah menunduk dan pipi memerah. Sangat jarang bagi Kyungsoo untuk berinteraksi langsung dengan Sehun karena ia sangat pemalu.

"Kenapa denganmu?" Sehun masih heran.

"Ma-maksudku, ini kan pekerjaan untuk lelaki, kenapa kau ikut menangani hal ini?" Sehun meralat pertanyaannya begitu melihat Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata yang terluka.

"Ah, itu karena aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk ikut terlibat dengan urusan kerajaan dan semua orang sibuk jadi aku diminta untuk mendampingi Oppa mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Begitu." Sehun mengangguk paham, meskipun hatinya masih tidak menerima kenapa harus Kyungsoo yang diminta untuk mendampinginya. Alasannya bukan hanya karena kekhawatirannya akan perasaan Jongin, tapi juga menurut Sehun, Kyungsoo masih sangat tidak berpengalaman untuk menangani acara sebesar ini.

"Oppa, bagaimana ini?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar. Sehun langsung menyingkirkan kekhawatirannya, masalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih penting.

"A-aku sudah bicara pada orang tuamu, d-dan, dan mereka bilang sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengundur pernikahanmu." Chanyeol terdengar sama bingungnya menghadapi berita yang dibawakan Kyungsoo.

"Ta-tapi kenapa si pangeran cina itu malah membawa orang tuanya?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung pada semua orang didepannya. Keempat orang itu mengendikkan bahu mereka tanda tidak tahu.

"Tenanglah Baek, kami akan membantumu dan Chanyeol." Sehun berkata menenangkan Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat akan menangis. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan Sehun, sedangkan Jongin, ia kembali pada perannya yang hanya sebagai seorang koki kerajaan dimana ia tidak memiliki wewenang apapun kecuali pada sayur-sayuran di dapurnya sana.

—

"Aku tidak apa Hun, sungguh."

"Aku bisa meminta pada Ayahanda untuk menggantik Kyungsoo kalau kau mau."

"Jangan. Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa Hun."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi lagi. Sudah sana berangkat. Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu." Jongin terus membereskan mangkuk dan piring bekas sarapan Sehun. Jongin sungguh tidak apa-apa. Dia baik-baik saja, sungguh. Memang sedikit menyengat hatinya memikirkan Sehun akan menghabiskan seharian dengan Kyungsoo, tapi ia yakin jika Sehun tidak akan melakukan apapun kecuali yang diperintahkan ayahnya.

"Berangkatlah." Jongin menatap Sehun lembut. Sehun tidak bergeming.

"Kemari." Jongin berdiri dan menarik tangan Sehun agar lelaki itu ikut berdiri. "Aku percaya padamu Oh Sehun. Aku percaya hanya aku dihatimu dan kau tidak akan berpaling dariku." Jongin merapikan jubah Sehun sambil menatap Sehun dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sehun dan tersenyum manis, meyakinkan kekasihnya jika ia benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku akan kembali sore nanti jadi aku tidak akan makan siang disini." Sehun tersenyum tenang melihat Jongin yang sepertinya sungguhan tidak marah.

"Iya. Aku juga akan belajar siang ini. Guru Choi bilang aku sudah bisa belajar memahami buku-buku yang lebih rumit lagi mulai hari ini!" Jongin bercerita penuh semangat.

"Cepat sekali?" Sehun membesarkan matanya, terkejut.

"Hihi, tentu saja! Siapa dulu gurunya?"

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Oh Sehun." Sehun menepuk dadanya bangga, ia kan juga ikut andil dalam pendidikan Jongin. Setiap malam mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk belajar menulis dan membaca, meskipun sering Sehun dengan sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari buku untuk bermesraan dengan gadis itu.

"Tentu saja bukan kau." Jongin menyentil hidung Sehun dan Sehun pun tersenyum, tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya seperti itu, bahkan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau mengajarimu lagi." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura kesal. Sangat tidak cocok bukan, seorang calon penerus tahta kerajaan bersikap seperti itu?

"Aduh, Yang Mulia Pangeran Oh Sehun marah." Jongin tertawa melihat Sehun. Tawa Jongin begitu memikat Sehun, lesung kecil yang berada dipipi kiri Jongin, juga mata besar Jongin yang menjadi sebuah garis cantik.

"Mana mungkin aku marah pada gadis secantik dirimu." Sehun tersenyum melihat tawa Jongin.

"Dasar, mulai merayu kan." Pipi Jongin memerah dan menyibukkan dirinya kembali dengan membersihkan sisa sarapan Sehun. Kini giliran Sehun yang tertawa melihat sikap Jongin.

"Aku akan berangkat." Sehun menarik lengan Jongin agar menatap wajahnya lagi. "Sampai ketemu nanti sore." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi Jongin dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Uhm, i-iya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Jongin menunduk malu merasakan dahinya dikecup oleh Sehun. Begitu Sehun meninggalkan ruangan, Jongin segera membawa nampan berisi piring-piring dan ikut keluar.

Jongin berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan Sehun yang sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo. Sayangnya, jam belajar Jongin masih berjam-jam lagi dan sepanjang pagi ini, Jongin harus mencari kegiatan agar melupakan Sehun sejenak.

Sebenarnya Jongin ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun, belajar merajut, belajar berdandan, belajar hal-hal tentang sopan santun dan segala macam seperti itu. Tapi mengingat Baekhyun sedang kalut dengan masalah perjodohannya, Jongin memutuskan untuk datang ke dapur pusat istana. Mencari Minseok.

"Cari siapa kau?" Seorang gadis didapur menatap sinis kearah Jongin yang baru saja melangkah masuk kedaam dapur besar itu.

"Uhm, Mi-minseok Unnie ada?" Jongin bertanya gugup, kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau staf dapur kerajaan banyak yang tidak menyukai dirinya. Bukan hanya staf dapur sebenarnya, tapi hampir seluruh pekerja wanita di istana.

"Dia sibuk." Gadis itu menjawab dingin dan meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh ditengah-tengah dapur yang sibuk. Jongin hanya menggigit bibirnya dan mencari Minseok sendiri, dan ternyata Minseok tidak sesibuk yang gadis tadi katakan padanya. Minseok hanya mengawasi pekerja-pekerja didapur menyiapkan makan siang.

"Jongin? Apa yang membawamu kesini?" Minseok terlihat cerah menemukan Jongin berada didapurnya.

"Tidak apa Unnie, aku hanya merindukanmu." Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu Unnie?"

"Uhm, aku baru saja akan membuat kudapan penutup. Kau mau membantu?"

"Tentu saja!" Jongin menggulung lengan pakaiannya, menunjukkan dia sangat siap membantu. Jongin akan melakukan apa saja asalkan dia bisa menyingkirkan Sehun sejenak dari pikirannya.

Sepanjang pagi itu, Jongin menghabiskan waktu bersama Minseok didapur. Pikiran Jongin benar-benar melupakan Sehun, yang ada hanya resep-resep baru yang Minseok ajarkan padanya. Meskipun begitu, Sehun tidak lama menghilang dari pikirannya, setiap kali ada resep baru yang diajarkan padanya, otak Jongin langsung berpikir untuk memberikannya pada Sehun nanti.

"Jong, setelah ini apa kau sibuk?" Minseok bertanya sambil bekerja.

"Tidak sampai jam satu siang nanti Unnie, memangnya ada apa?"

"Temani aku bertemu dengan penjual sayuran yang akan datang ke istana. Aku akan mengajarkanmu memilih sayuran yang terbaik dari yang terbaik."

"Tentu saja!" Jongin menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Jongin dan Minseok kembali pada kerja mereka, tangan keduanya bergerak lincah membuat kudapan. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu mereka.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Jongin dan Minseok sudah menyelesaikan sebagian besar kudapan dan menyerahkan sisanya pada pekerja dapur lainnya. Jongin tersenyum senang karena ia bisa belajar banyak hal hari ini, meskipun ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasa sedih karena beberapa mata memandang sinis kearahnya.

Tempat penerimaan bahan makanan di istana sangat ramai ketika Jongin datang, gadis itu bertanya-tanya, apakah tempat ini selalu seramai itu? Banyak sekali pelayan-pelayan juga penjaga-penjaga.

"Unnie, apa selalu ramai seperti ini?"

"Tidak, hari ini Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun sedang melakukan survey bahan makanan untuk tamu."

"Se—maksudku Yang Mulia Pangeran?" Jongin terbelalak. Sehun juga kesini? Berarti dia nanti akan bertemu Kyungsoo juga? Dan dia harus melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo berdekatan?

"Iya, aku diminta mengarahkan Yang Mulia Pangeran." Minseok tersenyum. "Hari ini banyak sekali bahan makanan mahal dan langka yang datang, maka dari itu aku mengajakmu."

"Ah, begitu." Jongin memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, walaupun dalam hati ia gugup setengah mati. Tidak siap melihat Kyungsoo berjalan disisi Sehun dan memandangi kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan memuja.

Kedatangan Jongin tidak berselang jauh ketika para pengawal mengumumkan kedatangan Sehun. Semua orang yang menunggu kehadiran Sehun langsung berdiri lebih tegak dan bersiap-siap memberi salam untuk Sehun. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk tidak melihat Sehun ataupun Kyungsoo.

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun." Para pelayan dan pengawal serentak memberi penghormatan pada Sehun. Jongin bisa menangkap ujung jubah Sehun dan juga jubah berwarna cerah yang indah dibelakang jubah Sehun.

"Jongin?" Suara Sehun.

"E-eh, i-iya, Yang Mulia?" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menunduk lagi.

"Ah tidak apa, aku tidak tahu kau bertugas disini." Sehun menetralkan nada suaranya yang tadi terdengar terkejut. Bicara Sehun jadi terdengar tegas dan penuh kharisma.

"Ha-hamba hanya membantu dapur pusat hari ini." Jongin menjawab pelan. Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham dan mulai menatap sayur, buah-buahan hingga segala jenis beras. Minseok berjalan didepan Sehun untuk memandu dan memberi penjelasan sedangkan Jongin hanya berdiri saja, mendengarkan penjelasan Minseok dan memperhatikan setiap bahan makanan yang sedang Minseok jelaskan.

Jongin berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun, dan berkali-kali juga Sehun mencuri pandang ke arah Jongin. Sepasang kekasih itu berusaha untuk tidak saling menatap namun mata mereka seolah sepasang magnet. Hati Jongin begitu tenang melihat Kyungsoo yang kebanyakan hanya diam dan mendengarkan, Jongin sudah membayangkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo akan mengobrol dengan serius berdua. Ternyata bayangannya sama sekali salah. Perkataan Sehun tempo dulu ternyata benar, Kyungsoo tidak banyak membantunya.

"Apakah Yang Mulia ingin istirahat dan minum teh dulu?" Minseok bertanya penuh hormat setelah pembicaraan mereka tentang bahan makanan selesai.

"Aku mau." Bukan Sehun yang menjawab, tapi Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja." Sehun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, akan sangat tidak sopan jika dia tidak setuju. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah Kyungsoo? Biarpun Sehun tidak menyukai Kyungsoo sebagai wanita, dia masih menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Oppa, boleh tidak aku minta Jongin yang membuatkan teh? Teh buatan Jongin sangat enak." Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Jongin tersentak mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa, padahal dia sudah sangat ingin pergi dari sana karena Jongin merasa tidak nyaman berada didekat Sehun ketika mereka dikelilingi banyak orang. Jongin takut jika ia dan Sehun akan ketahuan, ia takut kalau ada seseorang yang mengamati gerak-geriknya dan menemukan celah dari kebohongannya.

—

"Jadi, kau sudah menyelesaikan semua buku ini?"

"Sudah Guru!" Jongin menjawab penuh semangat.

"Kau belajar cepat." Guru Choi menatap Jongin dengan senyum. "Apakah ada yang mengajarimu?"

"H-huh? Ti-tidak. Aku memang suka membaca Guru jadi aku banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca." Sehun menjawab dengan gugup. Bohong kalau dia bisa menyelesaikan enam buah buku dalam waktu yang amat singkat tanpa bantuan. Tentu saja Sehun membantunya, Sehun banyak mengajari Jongin karakter-karakter huruf juga menjelaskan arti-arti kalimat yang rumit yang sering ditemukan Jongin.

"Hm, baiklah." Guru Choi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Hari ini kita akan mulai belajar menulis."

"Ya, Guru." Jongin dengan semangat mengambil kertas dan kuas.

"Kita akan buat yang sederhana. Ceritakan tentang tempat kau tumbuh."

"Te-tempat aku tumbuh?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Jika dia menuliskan dimana ia tumbuh, jati dirinya akan ketahuan. Berbohong? Sepertinya itu satu-satunya pilihan Jongin. Meskipun Jongin benar-benar sudah muak dengan kebohongan yang terus-terusan ia lakukan, apalagi membohongi orang-orang yang baik seperti Guru Choi.

"Iya. Ku dengar kau tumbuh dihutan." Guru Choi berkata lagi, dan Jongin semakin gugup. Kenapa tema pelajaran hari ini sangat berbahaya untuk dirinya?

"B-benar Guru." Jongin benar-benar berusaha menekan rasa gugupnya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka?"

"Mereka…mereka…uhm, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka Guru." _Maafkan aku Ibu._

"Apa kau selalu tinggal sendiri?"

"A-aku tidak begitu ingat Guru. Kebanyakan aku selalu sendiri."

"Kebanyakan?"

"I-iya. Kadang ada yang memberiku makan, hanya sesekali."

"Apa kau dirawat oleh penduduk desa dihutan tempat kau bertemu Pangeran Sehun?"

"Begitulah." Jongin benar-benar ingin segera menyudahi pembicaraan ini. Untung saja Guru Choi hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban singkat Jongin dan mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mulai menulis.

Jongin dengan segera menyibukkan dirinya dengan kuas dan kertas didepannya. Isi kepalanya seperti kosong seusai pembicaraan singkat nan berbahaya yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Guru Choi. Seluruh huruf-huruf yang ia pelajari selama ini seolah menguap begitu saja, kepalanya malah terisi oleh Sehun. Betapa Jongin berharap Sehun berada disini, ia yakin kalau Sehun tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau perbuat jika sedang menghadapi situasi seperti tadi.

Jongin membaca tulisan yang ia yakin pasti sangat tidak beraturan artinya, tapi ia lebih takut jika ia menulis sesuatu yang bisa mengungkapkan siapa dirinya. Jongin menulis tentang hutan dimana ia tinggal, tentang betapa indahnya, betapa menenangkannya suara kicauan burung, juga banyak bunga-bunga cantik yang tumbuh disana. Jongin sama sekali tidak menulis tentang keluarga atau dirinya, hanya mendeskripsikan hutan.

Ketika Jongin mengumpulkan karangannya, Guru Choi juga sama sekali tidak berkomentar tentang isi tulisan Jongin. Jongin hanya diberi masukan tentang tulisannya yang masih berantakan dan beberapa karakter masih salah, membuat arti dari kalimat Jongin melenceng jauh.

Entah kenapa hati Jongin jadi cemas sekali sejak Guru Choi menanyakan asal-usulnya. Kadang Jongin heran sekali pada dirinya yang tiba-tiba bisa terjebak dalam istana dan menjadi kekasih pangeran. Sepertinya kemarin-kemarin ia bangun dengan alunan kicauan burung yang menenangkan, kini setiap kali Jongin terbangun, hatinya selalu diliputi ketakutan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke paviliun tempat tinggal Sehun, Jongin melihat dari kejauhan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan berdampingan, mereka diiringi pelayan dan juga pengawal. Wajah Sehun terlihat sangat lelah, berbeda dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih penuh semangat dan cerah.

"…Nona Kyungsoo dan Yang Mulia sangat cocok…"

"Benar, yang satu menggemaskan dan satunya sangat tampan."

"Ah, melihat mereka berjalan beriringan melewati taman penuh bunga seperti ini terlihat sangat romantis bukan?"

Telinga Jongin rasanya sangat panas mendengar celotehan pelan para pelayan yang berjalan berpapasan dengannya. Mata Jongin yang tadi tidak mau lama-lama menatap Sehun dan Kyungsoo mau tidak mau kembali kearah mereka lagi.

Diseluruh penjuru istana memang banyak sekali bunga-bunga dan taman-taman kecil, juga ada kolam ikan hingga pancuran air yang indah. Jongin dengan sangat berat hati mengakui kalau melihat Sehun beriringan dengan Kyungsoo melewati taman-taman yang dipenuhi bunga terlihat sangat romantis. Tidak seperti dia ketika berjalan dengan Sehun, mereka harus berjarak paling tidak satu meter dan Jongin hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun. Iri sekali Jongin dengan Kyungsoo yang bisa berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun dan bisa menatap wajah Sehun.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya untuk kembali ke paviliun Sehun, ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun sekarang. Jongin ingin menyendiri dulu, menata hatinya yang dilanda cembur dan iri. Kaki Jongin membawa Jongin menuju taman yang letaknya sedikit terpojok, ia duduk disana dan membuka buku yang diberikan Guru Choi untuk ia baca.

"Noona!" Belum satu halaman Jongin selesai membaca, sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya.

"Jaehyun?" Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat Jaehyun yang berlari kearahnya dengan membawa pedang kayu. "Kau habis latihan pedang?"

"Iya! Tanganku sangat pegal Noona!"

"Sini duduklah bersama Noona, biar Noona pijat lenganmu." Jaehyun dengan penuh semangat duduk disamping Jongin dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang seharian membawa pedang kayu. Tidak seberat pedang asli, tapi tetap saja lelah memainkan pedang sepanjang hari.

"Noona baru saja dari ruang baca?" Jaehyun bertanya dan melihat-lihat buku yang dibawa Jongin.

"Iya. Noona baru saja belajar menulis disana."

"Wah, buku ini. Buku ini sangat bagus Noona!"

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Aku sudah membacanya lama sekali." Jaehyun menjawab dan membolak-balik buku itu. Jongin lupa jika Jaehyun sudah belajar menulis dan membaca sejak masih kecil, Jongin jadi malu sendiri mengakui fakta bahwa Jaehyun jauh lebih pintar darinya. "Noona rajin sekali setiap hari datang ke ruang baca untuk belajar dengan Guru Choi, aku saja terkadang pura-pura sakit supaya tidak usah belajar."

"Hahaha, kau kan jauh lebih pintar dari Noona, tidak masuk sekali atau dua kali tidak masalah."

"Noona itu sangat pintar lho! Temanku ada yang bilang kalau Noona bisa hapal sepuluh karakter huruf setiap hari!" Jaehyun berkata jujur dan polos. "Sebenarnya aku heran, kenapa Noona mau belajar? Putri-putri disini saja malas sekali disuruh belajar."

"Kenapa ya…" Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jaehyun. "Karena Noona suka membaca dan disini bukunya bagus-bagus."

"Noona terdengar seperti Sehun Hyung, dia suka sekali membaca buku."

"Benarkah?" Jongin teringat dengan Sehun lagi, apakah kekasihnya itu sudah kembali ke paviliun?

"Iya, Sehun Hyung selalu membawa buku kemanapun ia pergi. Dia juga suka dengan gadis yang suka membaca."

"Sungguh?" Jongin tidak pernah tahu kalau Sehun suka dengan gadis suka membaca.

"Sungguh." Jaehyun tiba-tiba menatap Jongin dalam-dalam dan merendahkan suaranya. "Aku rasa, Sehun Hyung….menyukai Noona."

"H-huh?" Jantung Jongin rasanya merosot keperutnya. "K-kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Ekspresi wajah Jaehyun sendiri sama tegangnya dengan ekspresi Jongin ketika mengatakan hal itu. Jaehyun sedikit banyak tahu jika Jongin tidak bisa berdampingan dengan kakaknya karena mereka berasal dari dua kasta yang sangat berbeda.

"Ha-hanya perasaanku saja, dulu Sehun Hyung bilang padaku kalau akan menjaga Noona sekuat tenaga. Aku belum pernah melihat Hyung melakukan sesuatu yang sangat beresiko seperti ini." Jaehyun bicara dengan nada serius, Jongin juga mendengarkannya dengan sangat serius. "Hyung sangat mencintai rakyatnya, jadi aku rasa Hyung menyukai Noona jadi membawa Noona kesini."

Jongin diam. Meskipun dia tahu kalau Sehun sangat mencintainya, mendengar Jaehyun berkata seperti itu membuat hati Jongin bergetar penuh haru dan kebahagian. Jongin merasa kekanakan sudah cemburu pada Kyungsoo ketika Sehun bahkan mengorbankan begitu banyak hal agar bisa terus bersama dirinya.

"Apa Noona juga menyukai Sehun Hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan mata polos.

"Noona…sangat menyukai hyung-mu." Jongin berkata pelan dengan pipi yang memerah. "Tapi Noona tahu kalau Noona dan hyung-mu tidak bisa bersama, jadi menjadi koki untuk hyung-mu, Noona sudah senang." Jongin melanjutkan. Jongin tidak mau mengatakan rencananya dan Sehun pada Jaehyun, pemuda didepannya masih terlalu kecil. Jongin tidak mau Jaehyun membencinya, Jongin sudah cukup merasa bersalah pada seluruh penghuni istana karena membuat pangeran mereka melanggar ratusan aturan istana atas nama cinta.

Jaehyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sedikit muram, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana raut wajah Jongin yang sedih karena takdir cintanya yang begitu rumit. Pemuda kecil itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyemangati Jongin, ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghibur Jongin.

"Kembalilah ke paviliunmu. Noona harus kembali dan mempersiapkan makan malam." Jongin merapikan pakaian Jaehyun yang sedikit berantakan akibat ia pijat tadi.

"Baik Noona." Jaehyun bangkit dan mengambil pedang kayunya. "Noona, aku menyayangimu." Jaehyun berkata dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaehyun barusan, ia berharap Jaehyun bisa menjadi adik iparnya sungguhan.

—

"—lalu aku masih harus ikut memikirkan kostum penarinya. Sungguh, aku sangat tidak mengerti tentang hal seperti itu. Kenapa hal seperti itu harus aku juga yang mengurus?" Sehun berbicara dengan kelewat bersemangat. Tangannya menggenggam sumpit erat-erat, mulutnya penuh oleh makanan namun tidak berusaha berhenti berbicara.

"Makan dulu Sehun." Jongin sedikit mencela kelakuan Sehun.

"Aku hanya—" Sehun menutup mulutnya ketika tangan Jongin menyentuh bibirnya dan membersihkan makanan yang mengotori bibirnya karena ia terlalu semangat bercerita. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa. Pelan-pelan makannya dan juga bicara pelan-pelan. Nanti para penjaga datang kalau kau teriak-teriak begitu, mereka akan mengira kau memarahiku." Jongin mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai makan lagi. Sudah beberapa malam ini, Sehun dan Jongin berani makan malam bersama. Seorang pegawai istana rendahan seperti koki tentu saja tidak akan pernah makan dengan pangeran.

"Menurutku, itu adalah alasan kenapa Kyungsoo dipilih untuk membantumu. Dia kan perempuan, dia pasti mengerti." Jongin berkata lembut, meskipun ia sedikit kesal mengakui hal itu. Mengakui bahwa Sehun membutuhkan Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, dia itu…bagaimana ya…aku merasa bersalah padamu kalau aku bersikap terlalu baik padanya. Rasanya kau selalu ada dikepalaku setiap aku berusaha bekerja, aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa bersalahku." Sehun menjawab jujur.

"Kau memikirkanku bahkan ketika sibuk dengan banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan?" Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kau selalu dipikiranku Jongin."

"Hihi, dasar. Menurutku, kau harus bisa memisahkan urusan hatimu dan kerajaan."

"Memang harusnya begitu, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk bisa aku lupakan sejenak saja." Sehun berkata dengan wajah serius dan hal itu membuat Jongin tertawa dengan pipinya yang bersemburat merah muda.

"Hari ini kau melakukan apa saja?" Sehun bertanya.

"Aku belajar resep baru dengan Minseok Unnie, lalu hari ini aku mulai belajar menulis." Jongin menceritakan harinya dengan semangat. Satu hal yang sangat ia sukai dari Sehun adalah bagaimana Sehun selalu bertanya tentang harinya. Hal itu membuat Jongin merasa sangat diperhatikan. "Ah iya, lalu tadi Guru Choi—" Baru saja Jongin akan menceritakan tentang kejadian yang mengganjal hatinya sejak siang tadi ketika suara lantang terdengar.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri tiba!" Suara lantang dari luar terdengar jelas ditelinga Sehun dan Jongin. Keduanya bertukar pandang. Panik.

To Be Continue

Ngga kelamaan kan update-nya? Wkwkwkwk

Keep support yaaa^^

Jangan lupa review-nya! Gomawo!


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfiction.

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, History

Summary : Sehun, putra mahkota kerajaan, tidak sengaja menjelajah terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan hingga ia harus menerima bantuan Jongin, penduduk sebuah desa yang tinggal di pinggir hutan. Sehun jatuh hati pada masakan Jongin dan Sehun ingin membawa Jongin pulang untuk dijadikan koki di kerajaan. Tanpa Sehun sadari ia juga jatuh hati pada Jongin, bukan hanya masakannya. Cinta terlarang antara dua insan berbeda latar belakang pun dimulai. HunKai/Sekai. Jongin!GS.

Chapter 8

Ruang sempit itu hanya bercahaya beberapa lilin yang sudah sangat pendek. Dindingnya yang tinggi membuat ruangan itu tidak terasa begitu menyesakkan, namun suasana sakral dan tenang tetap sangat tajam.

"Maafkan hamba sudah berbohong pada Paduka Permaisuri. Tolong maafkan hamba." Seorang gadis manis berlutut dengan tangan terkepal didepan wajahnya, matanya terpejam erat. "Hamba mohon ampuni." Bibirnya terus bergumam memohon ampun.

"Tolong hamba sekali ini saja, biarkan hamba hidup bahagia dengan Sehun." Gadis itu berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas. "Hamba tau permintaan ini sangat sulit tapi tolong kabulkan satu ini saja. Lindungi hamba sampai beberapa tahun kedepan sampai hamba lebih pantas untuk menjadi calon istri Sehun. Tolong.."

Kim Jongin, gadis manis yang sudah menghabiskan hampir tiga jam berdoa dikuil kecil ini akhirnya berdiri dengan kesusahan. Lututnya sakit dan kakinya kram. Tapi hatinya jauh lebih ringan karena sudah memohon maaf atas kesalahannya yang besar.

Setelah merasa hatinya sudah lega, Jongin kembali ke area paviliun tempat tinggalnya. Malam sudah tidak muda lagi namun suasana istana masih sangat ramai, semua karena sibuknya persiapan akan kedatangan tamu lagi dari Cina yang semakin dekat.

"Hey, kau baru dari kuil?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Jongin.

"Eh iya. Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah ada rapat sampai malam?"

"Aku merindukanmu jadi aku kesini. Ayo kembali masuk kedalam kuil." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin agar kembali ke dalam ruangan kecil dimana Jongin berdoa tadi.

"Mau apa ke dalam sana?" Jongin bertanya bingung.

"Berduaan denganmu." Sehun menjawab dengan senyum lebar dibawahnya.

"Ya! Kau gila? Berduaan didalam kuil? Kau mau kena kutuk?" Jongin berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Sehun tapi tentu saja kekuatannya kalah jauh. Sehun dengan cepat melepas jubah luarnya dan menggelar kain itu diatas lantai.

"Ayo sini duduk disebelahku." Sehun menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya pada Jongin yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Sehun, ayo kembali saja.." Jongin merengek ketakutan. Bukan takut akan ketahuan tapi takut jika ia kena kutuk karena bermesraan dalam kuil suci tempat orang-orang berdoa. Meskipun kuil ini nyaris tidak pernah dipakai lagi karena tempatnya yang suram dan sesak, Jongin tetap waspada jika seseorang akan datang.

"Kemarilah. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kita nyaris tidak pernah mengobrol belakangan ini." Sehun ganti memandang Jongin dengan tatapan merajuk.

"Kita sudah mengobrol tadi siang.." Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"Mengobrol apanya. Kau cuma bertanya 'apa makanannya enak Yang Mulia?' lalu pergi." Sehun semakin merajuk mendengar jawaban Jongin. Kepala Sehun dengan cepat bersandar dibahu Jongin begitu gadisnya sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Hehe, habis semua orang memandangi kita."

"Makanya disini sebentar saja. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin erat-erat dan memejamkan matanya. Dirinya bisa begitu rileks hanya dengan merasakan sentuhan hangat jemari Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" Jongin bertanya penasaran.

"Kau sekarang rajin berdoa. Kalau aku tidak menemukanmu didapur, dikamarmu atau diluar perpustakaan pasti kau ada disini." Sehun menjawab. "Apa kau masih merasa bersalah?"

"Sangaaat. Aku masih sangat merasa bersalah, sampai-sampai aku berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu dan menyudahi semuanya.

"Ya! Kau jahat sekali sih! Bisa-bisanya—" Sehun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Tapi cintaku padamu terlalu egois." Jongin berkata pelan sambil menatap Sehun penuh cinta.

"Hm, teruslah egois supaya kita bisa terus bersama." Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Tentu saja. Ah iya, bagaimana persiapan? Apakah berjalan lancar?" Jongin menepuk pahanya agar Sehun berbaring disana. Ia tahu kalau Sehun sedang sangat kelelahan.

"Tentu saja lancar kan ada aku." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai berlapis jubahnya dan kepala berbantalkan paha Jongin. Baginya, keadaan seperti ini adalah keadaan paling nyaman. Jauh lebih nyaman dari tempat tidurnya.

Keduanya terus mengobrol dan berbagi cerita. Jongin bercerita banyak tentang buku-buku sastra yang ia pelajari belakangan ini dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terus tersenyum. Begitu bangga ia pada Jongin yang perkembangannya begitu cepat dalam belajar.

"JONGIN? JONGIN?" Sebuah suara lantang tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar ruang berdoa ini. Jongin yang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya pada wajah tampan Sehun langsung menegang seluruh otot ditubuhnya. Sehun juga sama terkejutnya, ia langsung bangkit dari atas lantai dan melihat mengintip dari jendela.

Keadaan istana yang sudah gelap membuat Sehun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya, tapi ia bisa melihat jika orang itu adalah seorang wanita berseragam koki.

"Itu Minseok Unnie." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang sarat akan ketakutan. "Kenapa Minseok Unnie mencariku sampai sini?"

"Jongin, jangan gugup. Bersikaplah tenang, aku akan bersembunyi dan kau keluar mendatangi Minseok. Oke?" Sehun berpikir dengan cepat dan segera menenangkan Jongin yang terlihat pucat karena ketakutan.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Tarik nafas yang dalam. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin sekilas dan meringsut masuk dibalik meja tempat meletakkan dupa. Jongin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang mungkin terkena debu karena duduk dibawah.

"Unnie? Ada apa?" Jongin keluar ruang doa dan menutup pintu ruang dibelakangnya rapat-rapat, berharap keberadaan Sehun disana tidak akan ketahuan. Minseok wajahnya terlihat pucat seperti mayat, matanya bergerak-gerak gugup dan keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

"Unnie? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Jongin panik sekali melihat Minseok yang biasanya selalu tenang terlihat sangat berantakan seperti ini. "Tenang Unnie, ada apa?"

"Jongin, tolong. Pergilah dari istana."

—

Jongin berbaring dengan mata bengkak dan berwarna merah. Hidungnya mampet dan kepalanya pusing sekali. Semalaman menangis rupanya bisa membuat Jongin yang tahan banting bisa sakit juga.

Seluruh pembicaraannya dengan Minseok semalam masih begitu jelas dikepala Jongin. Diputar berulang-ulang kali sampai dadanya terasa sesak. Dan air mata Jongin akan meleleh lagi jika ia mengingat hal itu.

 _Pergilah dari istana._

 _Ayahku, Guru Choi, mengetahui semuanya._

 _Dia sangat marah._

 _Kau tahu betapa sayangnya Guru Choi pada Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun?_

 _Maaf Jongin, aku selama ini memata-mataimu._

 _Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun._

 _Ayahku masih memilih untuk diam._

 _Mungkin sampai semua tamu dari Cina pulang dan istana sudah tenang._

 _Ayahku sudah curiga sejak awal._

 _Kau adalah gadis baik Jongin, bahkan ayahku pun bilang begitu._

 _Tapi menjadi kekasih seorang pangeran bukanlah hal sepele._

 _Jangan menangis Jong._

 _Aku tahu kau sedang berusaha menjadi calon istri yang pantas untuk Sehun._

 _Latar belakang keluargamu Jong._

 _Seorang calon permaisuri harus memiliki latar belakang yang sangat bagus._

 _Ayahku yang meminta kau pergi, ia takut kalau kau atau Sehun akan terkena masalah._

Potongan-potongan kalimat Minseok berputar dengan acak, membuat kepalanya semakin pusing juga dadanya semakin nyeri. Jadi walaupun ia sudah bisa membaca sastra terumit yang pernah ada, jika dia sudah bisa berjalan dengan anggun tanpa menjatuhkan vas kaca diatas kepalanya, ia tetap tidak akan bisa menjadi istri Sehun?

Apakah Sehun tahu hal ini? Jika seorang permaisuri harus berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat? Apakah, walaupun ia nanti sukses dan bisa membuka restoran sendiri, ia masih tidak bisa menjadi calon istri Sehun?

Jongin menangis lagi.

Kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada Sehun? Kenapa Sehun harus menolongnya waktu ia jatuh kedalam jurang? Kenapa dia memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke hutan hari itu?

Jongin masih terus menangis.

Tanpa ia sadari, langit sudah mulai terang dan ia belum memejamkan matanya barang semenitpun. Jongin tahu jika dia tidak bisa muncul didepan Sehun dengan keadaan sekacau ini dan dia juga tidak sampai hati bercerita pada Sehun tentang apa yang dikatakan Minseok padanya. Meninggalkan Sehun? Pasti Sehun akan sangat marah dan bisa melakukan sesuatu tidak masuk akal, meninggalkan tahta misalnya.

Dengan cepat Jongin merapikan dirinya sebisa mungkin dan segera meninggalkan kamarnya sebelum Sehun mengetuk pintu kamarnya, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya dimana Sehun selalu menyelinap masuk kekamarnya sebelum beraktifitas.

Tujuan Jongin tentu saja tempat Minseok, dia masih butuh penjelasan. Dirinya begitu gamang dan bingung. Juga takut dan sedih. Melihat Minseok yang memohon dengan sangat agar Jongin meninggalkan istana, berarti sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi padanya atau lebih buruk lagi, pada Sehun.

"Unnie? Kau sudah bangun?" Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Minseok dengan pelan.

"Sudah, tunggu sebentar." Suara Minseok yang familiar terdengar. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Minseok keluar kamar, sudah siap dengan seragam kokinya. Wajah Minseok sama berantakannya dengan Jongin, sepertinya ia juga tidak tidur semalaman.

"Kau mau aku buatkan teh?" Minseok tersenyum lembut pada Jongin dan gadis manis itu mengangguk lemah.

"Unnie, sudah berapa lama Guru Choi tahu?" Jongin tanpa basa-basi langsung mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum sempat ia tanyakan pada Minseok semalam.

"Baru saja. Tapi, beliau sudah mencurigaimu sejak lama." Minseok mengamit lengan Jongin dan membawanya ke dapur istana yang masih kosong. "Ayahku adalah sosok yang selalu mengawasi Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun sejak masih kecil, bahkan bisa dibilang ayahku adalah pengasuhnya. Ayah sangat protektif pada Yang Mulia, bukan hanya karena tuntutan pekerjaan tapi karena Ayah sungguh-sungguh menyayangi Yang Mulia."

Jongin diam saja, mendengarkan cerita Minseok baik-baik.

"Aku sudah diminta Ayah sejak awal untuk mengawasimu dan Ayah sendiri juga berusaha untuk mendekatimu. Kami sering mengawasimu sejak awal dan kami langsung tahu jika kau adalah kekasih Yang Mulia."

"Tapi…kalau kalian tahu kenapa Guru Choi baru mengusirku sekarang?"

"Karena…ayahku baru tahu kalau kau seorang pelarian perang. Kau ilegal dan bersembunyi didaerah yang kami anggap tidak ada karena kami ingin melindungimu dan pengungsi yang lain. Kami berusaha untuk tidak terlibat perang karena menyembunyikan pengungsi yang diburu oleh negara lain."

Jongin termenung, ia tahu hal itu.

"Ayah pikir, kau benar-benar yatim piatu yang tumbuh dipinggir desa dekat hutan. Tapi…waktu Ayah mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya dia langsung jatuh sakit dan memintaku agar mengatakan padamu untuk meninggalkan istana."

Jongin masih saja diam. Dadanya semakin sesak.

"Unnie, aku tidak tahu…aku…aku…"

"Jongin, pikirkan baik-baik. Kau dan Yang Mulia berada didunia yang sangat berbeda. Jika kau ingin melanjutkan hubunganmu, bukan hanya kau dan Yang Mulia yang akan terluka tapi seluruh negeri ini."

"Aku tahu Unnie, tapi…aku dan Sehun…kami benar-benar saling mencintai dan kami sudah berpikir untuk mencoba segalanya."

"Apa yang kalian coba? Menaikkan derajatmu dan kau bisa lebih pantas menjadi calon istri Yang Mulia? Atau melarikan diri dari istana?"

"Unnie.." Jongin mulai ingin menangis lagi.

"Aku tahu, Yang Mulia memang sangat mencintaimu. Aku bisa melihatnya, tidak mungkin dia sampai melakukan hal segila ini jika dia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi Yang Mulia saat ini sedang menggali lubangnya sendiri, nyawanya bisa terancam jika dia berhubungan dengan sembarang gadis.."

"Sembarang gadis.." Jongin sedikit terasa nyeri mendengarnya.

"Bu-bukan maksudku kau gadis sembarangan dalam artian bagaimana Jong, tapi kau tahu kan jika kekasihmu sekarang itu adalah calon raja. Yang Mulia tidak bisa menentukan sendiri calon istrinya, ada dewan-dewan kerajaan, ada raja dan ratu yang harus campur tangan."

Jongin mengangguk lemah. Kepalanya yang sudah pusing karena menangis semalaman semakin pusing mendengarnya. Kenapa dunia serasa begitu tidak adil? Kenapa ia harus dilahirkan sebagai seorang pelarian perang? Bukannya dia ingin terlahir sebagai putri kerajaan atau petinggi kerajaan, menjadi seorang gadis biasa yang memiliki ibu dan ayah yang tidak perlu hidup dalam persembunyian pun Jongin sudah senang. Kenapa pula Sehun harus seorang pangeran? Kenapa jati dirinya terungkap secepat ini? Tidak bisakah ia tinggal disisi Sehun lebih lama lagi?

"Unnie, aku akan kembali dan akan mulai bekerja." Jongin berkata lemah.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah dan sedikit pucat."

"Tidak apa Unnie, aku pergi dulu." Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Minseok.

—

"Kau sudah akan pergi?"

"Hum, Kyungsoo sudah menungguku."

"Uh, kenapa cepat sekali. Disinilah sebentar lagi."

"Ada apa dengan Jongin-ku hari ini?" Sehun tidak jadi berdiri dan menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Jongin.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"Akan aku usahakan urusan hari ini cepat selesai dan setelah itu kita bisa bertemu ditempat biasa. Oke?" Sehun mengusap pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin waktu sarapan ini segera berakhir. Bagi Sehun jam makan adalah jam yang sangat berharga karena ia bisa menatap kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Hari ini aku akan ke tempat Baekhyun untuk belajar membuatkanmu sapu tangan." Jongin memainkan tangan Sehun yang besar dan hangat.

"Sampai bertemu jam makan siang nanti."

"Dan jangan lupa nanti malam."

"Iya, nanti malam kita akan bertemu dibawah sinar bulan." Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mencubit pipi Jongin dengan gemas. Jarang-jarang Jongin manja seperti ini, biasanya Jongin malah sering tidak mau jika diajak bertemu tengah malam dibalik paviliun. Takut ketahuan katanya, alhasil Sehun jadi sering menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar Jongin atau memohon-mohon agar Jongin mau berkencan dengannya dibawah sinar bulan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jongin menjadi manja seperti ini. Sudah beberapa hari sejak Minseok mengatakan sesuatu yang mengguncang jiwanya dan sudah beberapa hari pula Jongin sibuk berpikir tentang hal itu. Jongin sendiri juga sudah bicara dengan Guru Choi yang sama sekali tidak marah akan kebohongan yang ia buat, Guru Choi malah terlihat sedih harus menyuruh Jongin keluar dari istana.

Jongin tidak menyetujui keinginan Minseok, tentu saja. Tapi Jongin juga tidak menolak. Ia membiarkan Minseok dan Guru Choi menyiapkan rencana dan kebutuhan yang akan Jongin butuhkan ketika keluar dari istana nanti. Berat hati Jongin meninggalkan istana. Bukan hanya Sehun.

Baekhyun, dia adalah teman pertama Jongin di istana.

Chanyeol, dia adalah orang yang paling lucu dan bersemangat yang pernah Jongin temui.

Minseok, dia adalah kakak yang sangat baik untuknya.

Guru Choi, dia adalah guru yang baik dan penyayang. Buktinya ia tidak menggiring Jongin kepenjara karena sudah melanggar hukum.

Bahkan Kyungsoo, dia adalah teman yang baik. Manis dan sering kali membantu Jongin belajar.

Sehun, tentu saja dia adalah alasan terberat Jongin untuk meninggalkan istana. Terlalu banyak beban yang akan Sehun pikul jika ia tetap bersikukuh tinggal disisi Sehun.

Sejak jati dirinya sudah diketahui oleh Guru Choi, Jongin sudah tidak pernah lagi belajar ke perpustakaan. Rasanya sangat aneh bersama Guru Choi sekarang. Jongin juga sudah jarang ke dapur utama karena melihat Minseok membuat Jongin langsung stress dan teringat akan rencananya untuk keluar dari istana.

Tapi hari ini, Jongin harus ke perpustakaan. Persedian buku yang akan ia baca sudah habis dan ia juga harus mengembalikan buku-buku yang ia pinjam. Mata Jongin selalu waspada agar ia bisa langsung bersembunyi jika ada Guru Choi nanti.

"Jongin?"

Gadis cantik itu terlonjak pelan mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang paling ia hindari, Guru Choi.

"Se-selamat pagi.." Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Kita harus bicara." Guru Choi memberi isyarat pada Jongin agar mengikutinya menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Semuanya sudah siap. Identitas baru, rumah baru, dan sejumlah uang untukmu dan ibumu hidup." Guru Choi tidak basa-basi dan langsung menuju inti pembicaraan. "Kau tidak mengatakan semua ini pada Yang Mulia Sehun kan?"

Jongin menggeleng lemah. Perutnya terasa mulas mendengar ucapan Guru Choi.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

Jongin diam saja.

"Kau belum memutuskan?"

Jongin menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tahu semua ini berat untukmu, tapi ini demi keselamatanmu, Yang Mulia Sehun dan juga seluruh negeri. Kau mengerti kan?" Wajah Guru Choi terlihat lebih lembut.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau masih punya beberapa minggu untuk memikirkan dan memutuskan keberangkatanmu. Apa kau kesini untuk mencari buku bacaan? Ini ambilah buku-buku ini, kau akan menyukai. Tidak perlu kau kembalikan."

"Terima kasih Guru." Jongin mengambil setumpuk buku dengan wajah terus menunduk dan keluar dari ruang kerja Guru Choi dengan cepat. Pria tua itu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap pintu ruang kerjanya dengan sorot mata yang sedih.

Jongin yang nyaris berlari keluar perpustakaan menghentikan langkahnya ditaman tidak jauh dari perpustakaan. Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi, diingatkan jika dia harus meninggalkan Sehun akan membuat kesedihan dan kerisauannya muncul kembali. Jongin tidak sadar jika sepasang kaki mengikutinya sampai ditaman itu.

"Jongin?"

"I-iya?" Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat teman baiknya berdiri disana dengan wajah merah menahan tangis. "Baekhyun? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Huwaaaa! Kenapa kau diam saja?!"

"Hah? Diam apa?"

"Kau tidak bilang kalau Guru Choi tahu semuanya!" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Jongin dan langsung memeluk koki itu dengan suara tangis yang keras.

"Ka-kau tahu?" Suara Jongin ikut tercekat mendengarnya. Dari mana Baekhyun tahu?

"Aku sedang menangis tadi diperpustakaan dekat ruang kerja Guru Choi, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu. Maaf." Baekhyun terus memeluk Jongin dengan suara serak karena menangis.

"Kau kenapa menangis ditempat seperti itu?" Jongin menjauhkan sedikit wajah Baekhyun untuk menghapus air mata dipipi gembul sahabatnya.

"Tidak usah membicarakan masalahku dulu! Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sungguhan akan diusir dari istana? Apa kau akan meninggalkan Sehun Oppa? Apa kau akan dihukum mati?"

"Baek, jangan keras-keras." Jongin mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun memelankan suaranya.

"Huhuhu, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu kau sudah cukup stress dengan masalah perjodohanmu jadi aku tidak menceritakan hal ini padamu. Lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan, apa yang aku lakukan memang salah dan aku harus memperbaiki semuanya sebelum ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan."

"Jongin…"

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang hal ini, oke? Termasuk Chanyeol Oppa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tega mengatakan semua ini pada Sehun, dia pasti akan sangat membenciku jika aku menyerah begitu saja dengan hubungan kamu tapi setelah aku pikir berulang kali, sangat sulit untuk bisa menjadi pendamping hidup Sehun. Kasihan Sehun jika ia terus memaksakan hubungan kami."

"Jongin…" Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya bisa memeluk Jongin lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis diperpustakaan?"

"Aku takut…kalau aku benar-benar akan dijodohkan dengan pria asing. Aku takut berpisah dari Chanyeol Oppa." Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu lemah dan sedih. Jongin pun tidak bisa berkata banyak, ia hanya mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun dan meratapi nasib cinta mereka yang sungguh menyedihkan.

"Lalu, semua pelajaran dan latihan yang setiap hari kau pelajari percuma dong?"

"Tidak ada yang percuma Baek, aku jadi tahu banyak hal yang tidak pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Sehun bukan karena aku tidak bisa membaca kanji tapi karena darah yang mengalir dinadiku bukan darah keluarga terhormat."

"Hiks..hiks..

"Ya, berhenti menangis. Nanti aku menangis lagi." Jongin mencubit pinggang sahabatnya dan tertawa pelan meskipun air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

—

Sehun mondar mandir dikamarnya. Pandangan matanya tidak fokus dan tangannya gemetar. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya, Sehun merasa sekalut ini. Bagaimana bisa Jongin menulis surat selamat tinggal untuknya? Bagaimana bisa ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika sudah bermalam-malam Jongin menangis dalam tidurnya? Bagaimana bisa ia akan dipisahkan dengan gadis pujaan hatinya?

Pangeran ini tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi kejadian yang sedang ia hadapi? Marah pada Jongin? Memang, Sehun marah sekali pada Jongin. Kenapa Jongin mudah sekali menyerah akan hubungan mereka? Marah pada Guru Choi? Sehun juga marah pada Guru Choi, kenapa ia menghasut Jongin agar meninggalkannya? Meskipun jauh didalam hati Sehun, ia tahu jika Guru Choi hanya ingin melindunginya.

Tangan Jongin mencengkram kertas-kertas ditangannya semakin kencang. Matanya mulai terasa panas, ah betapa memalukannya dia menangis karena seorang wanita. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Jongin memang berarti segalanya.

"Sehun!" Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan terburu-buru membuat Sehun menolehkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas menyakitkan tersebut, juga suara familiar yang sangat ia sukai, suara Jongin.

"Sehun, maafkan aku. Aku..aku…" Jongin berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata dan hidung merah. Jelas sekali jika Jongin menyadari coretan-coretan kertas yang gunakan berlatih untuk menulis surat menghilang dari kamarnya.

"Kapan kau pergi? Malam ini? Besok malam? Minggu depan? Bulan depan?" Sehun memandang Jongin dengan pandangan tajam, hatinya terasa diiris-iris melihat gadis didepannya itu. Ia marah, kecewa, sedih.

"Ah, tidak usah dijawab. Biar jadi kejutan saja, biar aku menemukan surat perpisahanmu dan hilang kewarasanku." Suara Sehun terdengar sarat akan amarah dan kekecewaan.

"Sehun, de-dengarkan aku…"

"Apa yang perlu aku dengar lagi? Kalau kau sudah menyerah? Kau akan pergi begitu saja setelah kita bermalam-malam menyusun rencana agar kau bisa selalu tinggal disisiku?"

Sehun diam sejenak.

"Aku tahu, aku mungkin belum bisa menyusun rencana sempurna untuk kita berdua. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu agar tidak terluka, agar selalu merasa aman. Tapi, apakah tidak bisa kau menunggu sebentar saja, biarkan aku membuktikan aku pria yang pantas untukmu?"

"Tidak Hun, kau pantas untuk—"

Sehun sama sekali tidak berteriak atau meninggikan suaranya, namun Jongin bisa mengetahui jika coretan-coretan surat setengah jadinya itu sangat melukai hati Sehun.

"Sehun, kau sangat pantas untukku. Kau sangat, sangat pantas untukku. Justru aku yang harusnya berkata begitu. Kau begitu hebat dan punya segalanya, sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah—"

"Kita sudah bicara masalah ini berulang kali Jong, kau selalu pantas untukku. Aku lah yang pengecut disini, menyembunyikan gadis yang seharusnya aku banggakan didepan semua orang, membuat kau menderita hidup diistana, membuat kau harus belajar begitu banyak hal. Apa kau sudah lelah mencintaiku? Apa kau sudah benar-benar menyerah dengan hubungan kita?"

"Sehun…" Jongin mulai menangis lagi. "Aku…aku…selalu mencintaimu. Hiks…aku tidak per—hiks—nah lelah mencintai—"

"Lihatlah, aku sudah membuatmu menangis lagi." Sehun memandang Jongin yang menangis didepannya. "Keluarlah Jong, aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri karena terus membuatmu bersedih dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu."

"Sehun, jangan begitu. Kau sudah berbuat banyak untukku.."

"Tolong Jong, keluar. Aku ingin sendiri." Sehun membalikkan badannya supaya tidak melihat Jongin yang menangis.

Bukan mendengarkan kata-kata Sehun, Jongin malah memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang. Jongin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia tahu pasti Sehun sangat marah dan kecewa padanya. Tapi…ia tidak tega harus membuat Sehun kesusahan di masa yang akan datang. Jongin membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Sehun dan menangis disana. Ia berusaha mencari kata yang tepat agar bisa menenangkan sedikit hati Sehun yang terluka.

"Maafkan aku..maafkan aku.." Jongin hanya bergumam memohon maaf.

"Keluarlah Jong, aku rasa hubungan kita memang cukup sampai disini saja. Buat apa aku berjuang untuk gadis yang tidak ingin kuperjuangkan? Pulanglah, keluarlah dari istana." Sehun melepaskan pelukan tangan Jongin dengan pelan dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian didalam kamarnya.

"Sehun…Sehun…" Jongin menangis memandang punggung Sehun. Jika memang ia harus pergi meninggalkan istana, bukan begini caranya. Tidak dengan sorot mata Sehun penuh kekecewaan dan luka yang mendalam.

To Be Continue

Author nangis sendiri nulis chapter ini hwhwhwhw

Tungguin ya seri ini, bentar lagi makin seruwwwww!

Tapi Author ga mungkin bikin yang angst, ga kuat :')

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu lama :")

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran!

Gomawo!


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfiction.

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, History

Summary : Sehun, putra mahkota kerajaan, tidak sengaja menjelajah terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan hingga ia harus menerima bantuan Jongin, penduduk sebuah desa yang tinggal di pinggir hutan. Sehun jatuh hati pada masakan Jongin dan Sehun ingin membawa Jongin pulang untuk dijadikan koki di kerajaan. Tanpa Sehun sadari ia juga jatuh hati pada Jongin, bukan hanya masakannya. Cinta terlarang antara dua insan berbeda latar belakang pun dimulai. HunKai/Sekai. Jongin!GS.

Chapter 9

"Oppa.."

"Hun.."

"Jangan marah lagi Oppa."

"Benar Hun, jangan seperti ini terus. Kasihan Jongin. Kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintainya dan berharap hubungan kalian berhasil, berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan lakukan sesuatu."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Suara serak seorang pria terdengar putus asa.

"Kau seorang pangeran Oh Sehun." Sebuah suara pria yang lain terdengar berusaha meyakinkan dan menguatkan. "Ah, aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti ini, tapi aku rasa kau bisa menggunakan statusmu untuk menyelamatkan hubunganmu."

Pria berkulit seputih susu itu menoleh kearah teman baiknya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan temannya itu ucapkan. Biasanya teman jangkungnya itu selalu mencetuskan ide gila yang tidak masuk akal. Dan biasanya dia akan menolak mentah-mentah atau menyetujui ide-ide gila itu dengan sumpah serapah. Tapi kini ia memasang telinganya tajam-tajam, siap mendengar usulan gila yang lain dari temannya.

"Kau…kau…bisa segera memberikan Jongin rumah diluar sana dan ikut tinggal disana. Atau kau bisa memberi uang tutup mulut pada Minseok atau Guru Choi. Atau kau bisa, uhm, menyewa pembunuh bayaran?"

Oh Sehun, pria yang terlihat begitu putus asa itu menghela nafas panjang. Tidak ada satu pun ide dari teman jangkungnya yang mampu membuatnya tertarik atau setidaknya diterima oleh akal sehatnya.

"Oppa, masalah sebenarnya adalah bagaimana supaya Jongin bisa menikah dengan Sehun Oppa!" Suara seorang gadis terdengar kesal. Kekasih dari pria jangkung tadi rupanya juga tidak habis pikir dengan isi otak kekasihnya.

"Oh, iya, iya. Uhm, bagaimana jika kau membayar orang untuk menjadi keluarga Jongin? Kau juga akan dengan mudah membuat identitas baru untuk Jongin, bagaimana?"

Sehun dan juga wanita yang mendengar ucapan si pria jangkung terdiam. Lebih masuk akal ide pria itu kali ini. Namun mereka tidak ada yang bicara, menyetujui atau menolak usulan tersebut. Jika saat ini keadaan tidak segenting ini, pasti pria jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol ini akan diomeli habis-habisan karena idenya yang selalu berbahaya dan tidak masuk akal.

Kali ini berbeda, ide Chanyeol terdengar lebih masuk akal meskipun tetap berbahaya. Sehun menatap sahabatnya lagi, berharap ada ide yang lebih mudah dan tidak seberbahaya itu.

"Uhm, bagaimana kalau kau berlutut pada Guru Choi dan memintanya agar untuk tidak memerintahkan Jongin pergi?" Chanyeol memberi usul dengan wajah tidak yakin. Harga diri Sehun kan sangat besar, mana mungkin Sehun mau berlutut pada seseorang? Meskipun Chanyeol menanggap hal itu mungkin terjadi karena adanya Jongin. Sehun pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk Jongin.

"Oppa, aku rasa pertama-tama Oppa harus bicara pada Jongin dulu. Jongin kan pergi keluar istana juga bukan karena dipaksa dan diseret-seret, Oppa harus meyakinkan Jongin dulu agar terus berjuang disini. Kalau Oppa sendiri yang berjuang kan percuma saja.."

Sehun terdiam. Memang benar, ia memang harus bicara pada Jongin. Sehun harus meyakinkan Jongin agar tidak goyah seperti ini lagi karena Sehun benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk hidup jauh dari Jongin.

"Kita masih punya beberapa minggu lagi karena Jongin akan pergi setelah tamu-tamu dari Cina itu datang. Kau harus bergerak cepat dan menyusun rencana. Entah itu meyakinkan Jongin, bicara dengan Guru Choi atau kabur dari istana." Chanyeol berkata pelan dengan wajah serius.

"Semangat Oppa, apapun keputusan Oppa, kami akan membantu dan mendukung Oppa." Gadis cantik bermata sipit itu tersenyum memberi semangat. "Sekarang temui Jongin, dia pasti resah sekali karena kau semarah tadi."

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sehun melangkah keluar meninggalkan paviliun tempat sepupu perempuannya tinggal. Chanyeol dan sang kekasih, Byun Baekhyun, hanya menatap sedih punggung pangeran kerajaan mereka. Cinta didalam istana memang tidak mudah, seperti cinta mereka.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah cepat, bukan hanya karena ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Jongin, tapi juga ia tidak ingin berpapasan dengan pengawal, pelayan atau yang paling buruk, Kyungsoo. Sore ini seharusnya Sehun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo untuk membicarakan masalah persiapan pesta kedatangan tamu-tamu tapi tentu saja Sehun tidak datang. Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi Jongin, Jongin dan Jongin.

"Jongin?" Sehun memanggil nama gadis yang duduk dengan wajah menunduk. Gadis itu duduk ditempat favoritnya, dibawah pohon tua yang sering ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktunya sendirian.

"Sehun!" Jongin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap pria yang memanggilnya. Sehun terpana melihat wajah Jongin, matanya sangat bengkak dan merah, pipinya juga merah, begitu pula hidungnya.

"Sehun, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Jongin berlari menghambur pada Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan tenang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Tangan ramping Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun dan ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Sehun aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak pernah menganggap kau tidak pantas untukku. Kau adalah pria impianku Hun..hiks.." Jongin menangis lagi.

"Maafkan aku mengucapkan kata-kata jahat tadi." Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin dan membelai punggung Jongin lembut. "Maafkan aku sudah berkata untuk menyudahi hubungan kita, maafkan aku sudah menyuruhmu keluar dari istana."

"Hiks..Sehun…" Tangis Jongin semakin keras mendengar permintaan maaf Sehun. Sudah seharian kata-kata itu berputar dikepalanya dan untungnya kata-kata itu ditarik lagi oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku..aku.." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. "Maafkan aku terlalu mudah menyerah Hun.."

"Maafkan aku juga terlalu mudah menyerah.." Sehun menyentuh mata Jongin yang sembab, menyakitkan sekali melihat Jongin menangis seperti ini. Mata cantik Jongin harus bengkak karena ulahnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah Hun. Aku—"

"Seharusnya, ketika kau goyah, aku menguatkanmu. Bukan marah dan mengakhiri hubungan kita. Seharusnya aku berkata padamu 'jangan tinggalkan aku Jong, ayo berusaha lebih keras lagi, kita pasti bisa menemukan jalan keluar.' Itu yang seharusnya aku katakan.." Sehun menatap mata Jongin dalam-dalam, sungguh menyesal ia tadi mengucapkan kata-kata 'berpisah'. Beberapa jam bertengkar dengan Jongin saja sudah membuat Sehun rindu setengah mati, mana mungkin ia sanggup hidup tanpa Jongin?

"Seharusnya aku juga…tidak mudah menyetujui ucapan Guru Choi, harusnya aku bercerita padamu. Tapi…tapi…aku begitu bodoh! Hiks..aku sangat bodoh Hun.."

"Berhenti menangis, oke? Kepalamu pasti sangat pusing sudah menangis berjam-jam." Sehun menyeka air mata yang sudah tumpah lagi dari mata Jongin.

"Hiks..Maafkan aku Hun.."

"Berhenti meminta maaf Jong." Sehun berusaha menenangkan Jongin. "Kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku kan?"

"Tidak akan, tidak akan pernah. Aku hanya…hanya begitu takut karena ucapan-ucapan Minseok Unnie dan juga Guru Choi. Tapi setelah melihatmu, aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanmu."

"Bagus, karena aku juga tidak akan bisa berpisah denganmu." Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Kita harus lebih kuat lagi, oke? Sekarang kita harus mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah ini."

Jongin diam dan menunduk, ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan persoalan mereka. Semuanya terlalu rumit. Sehun mengamit lengan Jongin dan mengajak gadis itu untuk duduk dibawah pohon favorit mereka.

"Aku…uhm, aku memiliki beberapa ide gila." Sehun tersenyum seraya memandang Jongin yang memasang telinga tajam-tajam.

"Ide apa?"

Sehun mulai menceritakan ide dan rencana gilanya.

Dan Jongin…semakin mendengar ucapan Sehun, semakin terbelalak ngeri. Apa dia sanggup melakukan hal-hal gila itu semua? Ya, dia siap. Jongin siap, asalkan ada Sehun disampingnya.

—

"Maafkan aku Guru.."

"…."

"Aku tahu ini salah, tapi sungguh tidak adil jika hanya karena aku terlahir sebagai seorang pangeran aku tidak bisa memilih cintaku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah meminta terlahir sebagai seorang pewaris."

"Jaga bicaramu Oh Sehun."

Sehun terdiam. Belum pernah Guru Choi memanggilnya hanya dengan namanya saja tanpa gelar 'Yang Mulia'. Sehun tahu, jika pria didepannya ini sangat marah namun ia berusaha untuk terlihat berani.

"Aku sangat mencintai Jongin, Guru. Dan aku akan menjadikan dia istriku bagaimanapun caranya."

"Yang Mulia, tolong pikirkan kembali. Akan sangat banyak masalah yang muncul jika Jongin menjadi istri Anda." Guru Choi bicara dengan pelan, namun suaranya sarat akan kemarahan. "Anda tahu kan, jika latar belakang Jongin itu sangat berbahaya. Negara kita bisa disangka mengambil kubu dalam perang tanpa ujung itu!"

"Aku tahu."

"Dan Anda masih ingin menikah dengan Jongin?"

"Iya."

Guru Choi terdiam.

"Maafkan aku jika terkesan egois, tapi jika menikah dengan Jongin berarti harus menanggalkan tahtaku, aku siap." Sehun memandang mata Guru Choi dalam-dalam. Sehun sangat menyayanginya gurunya ini, bahkan mungkin lebih dari ia menyayangi ayahnya. Guru Choi adalah sosok ayah sesungguhnya bagi Sehun. Pria yang mengajarinya banyak hal, membaca, menulis hingga berkuda. Sehun sangat menghormati Guru Choi selayaknya ia menghormati orang tuanya.

"Sehun.." Suara Guru Choi menjadi lebih lembut dan informal. "Turun dari tahta itu bukan hal sepele, akan banyak efek yang ditimbulkan. Efek ekonomi, politik dan keamanan. Kau mau membuat seluruh rakyatmu menderita hanya karena seorang gadis seperti Jongin?"

"Jongin adalah gadis terbaik yang pernah aku temui Guru." Telinga Sehun panas mendengar Guru Choi menyebut Jongin sebagai 'seorang gadis seperti Jongin'. "Jongin tidak pernah menginginkan apapun dariku selain cintaku. Dia tidak peduli jika aku gelandangan atau pangeran."

"Sehun, aku tahu Jongin gadis baik. Tapi kau bukanlah pemuda biasa—"

"Aku hanyalah Oh Sehun, Guru. Pemuda yang tidak sengaja terlahir dengan tanggung jawab besar dalam istana yang menyesakkan ini dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin dengan alasan apapun." Sehun sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Jadi, aku mohon Guru. Jangan pinta Jongin untuk meninggalkanku karena jika Jongin pergi, aku juga akan pergi."

"Sehun!" Guru Choi ikut menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau tahu dengan menjadikan Jongin koki pribadimu saja, para pelayan dan pekerja di istana menggunjingkan Jongin. Lalu kau akan tiba-tiba mengumumkan kau akan menikahi Jongin?! Begitu?!"

"Kau itu egois Sehun! Kau bukan hanya tidak memikirkan rakyatmu, kau juga tidak memikirkan Jongin! Kau pikir apa yang akan Jongin lalui jika dia menjadi istrimu? Dia akan menjadi permaisuri dan ibu negara, kau pikir semua itu mudah? Kau tega melihat Jongin setiap hari harus hidup dengan ribuan aturan yang bisa membuatnya tertekan?"

"Hamba siap Guru." Sebuah suara wanita tiba-tiba terdengar didalam ruangan kerja Guru Choi yang hanya berisikan Sehun dan Guru Choi saja. "Hamba siap jika semua itu adalah harga untuk terus bisa berada disisi Sehun, Guru." Jongin berjalan masuk kedalam ruang kerja itu dengan wajah tenang.

"Jongin?" Dua pria itu menatap Jongin dengan terkejut, sejak kapan Jongin mendengarkan percakapan mereka?

"Guru, maafkan hamba sudah menjadi sumber segala huru-hara yang terjadi selama ini." Jongin berkata masih dengan wajah tenang. "Hamba sampai sekarang juga tidak pernah menyangka jika hamba memiliki tempat spesial dihati seorang pemuda hebat ini." Jongin tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya.

"Hamba sangat tidak setuju jika Sehun harus melepas tahta dan tanggung jawabnya karena hamba. Dan hamba berjanji akan menghentikan Sehun dari perbuatan yang membahayakan negeri ini—"

"Jongin, bukankah kau tadi setuju kita akan mengambil cara apapun?" Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Maaf Hun, setelah aku berpikir lagi. Akan sangat tidak manusiawi jika perang pecah lagi hanya karena kita. Aku juga akan sangat merasa bersalah karena sudah menyalahi kebaikan ayahmu yang memberikanku juga banyak orang lain perlindungan dari perang."

Sehun terdiam, ia tatap Jongin dengan sorot mata bercampur baur. Antara bangga, sedih, kagum juga putus asa. Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya, juga Guru Choi yang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Guru Choi menatap Jongin dengan mata tajam.

"Hamba akan menyelesaikan perang."

"Apa?!" Sehun dan Guru Choi tidak bisa menahan diri mereka untuk tidak menyuarakan keterkejutan mereka.

"Jadi, hamba mohon, sampai hamba bisa menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikan kepelikan perang ini, tolong sembunyikan identitas hamba."

—

"Jongin, apa kau sudah tidak waras? Terlalu banyak dekat dengan Sehun membuatmu tidak waras ya?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mendengar cerita dari sepasang kekasih yang duduk didepannya.

"Uhm, aku kemarin baru saja membaca buku tentang politik dan itu memberiku sebuah ide."

"Ide yang gila. Dan kau Sehun! Kau memangnya tahu bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan perang yang sudah terjadi belasan tahun?" Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang menurutnya lebih gila dari dirinya.

"Belum tahu, tapi aku yakin perang itu bisa selesai." Sehun tersenyum optimis.

"Dari semua usul gila yang sudah aku berikan dan kalian malah mencari jalan yang lebih gila. Mendamaikan dua negara yang sudah perang selama belasan tahun? Kalian pikir perang itu seperti latihan pedang? Akan berhenti jika partner kita sudah lelah? Tidak! Mereka hanya akan berhenti ketika lawan mereka sudah mati semua." Chanyeol terlihat frustasi pada Sehun dan Jongin.

"Oppa, tenanglah. Aku bicara seperti itu bukan hanya asal bicara. Aku sudah memiliki sedikit gambaran dan aku rasa dengan mempelajarinya sedikit lagi, juga bantuan dari Sehun dan Oppa, semuanya akan mungkin." Jongin tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Jongin, kita hanyalah remaja yang bahkan tidak bisa meninggalkan istana semau kita. Dan kau, ingin aku membantumu menyelesaikan perang?"

"Oppa, tenanglah sedikit. Biarkan Jongin menjelaskan rencananya dulu." Gadis sipit yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol memukul lengan kekar pria itu dengan kesal.

"Ayahku, uhh, ayahku.." Suara Jongin sedikit bergetar ketika membicarakan ayahnya. "Ayahku..adalah seorang tentara. Memang bukan panglima atau jenderal, tapi ayahku adalah tentara hebat dan ayahku masih disana. Berperang."

Mereka semua diam, mendengarkan cerita Jongin.

"Aku tahu jika ayahku masih hidup, karena…aku yakin saja jika ayahku masih hidup. Dan aku bisa meminta ayahku untuk membantuku menyelesaikan perang. Aku bisa mencari tahu alasan-alasan perang—"

"Bukankah mereka berperang karena berebut perbatasan?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Jongin dengan bingung.

"Benarkah karena itu? Bukan karena hal lain? Karena, perbatasan yang mereka perebutkan itu sama sekali tidak strategis, tidak bisa digunakan untuk lahan pertanian. Aku rasa bukan itu alasan utama mereka berperang—"

CUP!

"YA!" Jongin menjerit ketiba bibirnya yang sedang berbicara penuh semangat dikecup oleh pria tampan yang duduk disebelahnya. Tangannya otomatis mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga pria itu terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Kenapa aku didorong?" Sehun merengut sambil bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?!" Jongin bertanya setengah menjerit, tangannya menutupi bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Sehun. Pipinya memerah, malu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk didepan Jongin juga terkejut atas tindakan Sehun.

"Habisnya, kekasihku ternyata hebat sekali." Sehun menjawab dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya, membuat dahi ketiga orang disana mengerut bingung. "Kau sangat mempesona ketika bicara tentang perang seperti tadi, kau sangat cerdas dan berpengetahuan luas. Itu membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu."

"Aku malu bodoh!" Jongin memukul lengan Sehun pelan, pipinya masih merah. Pandangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun padanya juga membuat Jongin sangat malu.

"Apa kita harus berciuman juga Baek?" Chanyeol meringis lebar sambil memandang Baekhyun.

"YA!" Sehun dan Baekhyun sama-sama berteriak kencang. Mana rela Sehun adik sepupu kesayangannya dicium-cium, didepan matanya lagi?

"Awas kau lakukan hal itu lagi didepan orang." Jongin memandang Sehun dengan bibir cemberut dan pipi yang tak kunjung padam merahnya.

"Hehe, tidak janji." Sehun mengelus pelan pipi Jongin.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku lama-lama ingin muntah melihat kalian." Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun dari wajah Jongin. Siapa yang tidak geli jika disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu? Apalagi dimata Chanyeol, Sehun bukanlah orang yang memiliki sisi romantis.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu yang tadi Jong.." Baekhyun pun memberik kode agar Jongin melanjutkan cerita akan rencana Jongin yang gila.

"Uhm, uh, baiklah. Sampai mana aku tadi? Ah iya, perbatasan. Jadi, menurutku perbatasan itu hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan kenapa mereka berperang. Atau bahkan itu hanya alasan palsu." Jongin kembali berbicara dengan serius.

"Hm, mungkin saja." Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka setuju. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah peduli dan mengerti tentang perang dan politik pun hanya berusaha mencerna ucapan Jongin.

"Jadi, untuk menyelesaikan masalah perang ini kita perlu tahu betul kenapa mereka berperang. Aku akan kembali ke rumah lamaku untuk mencari tahu hal itu." Jongin selesai menjelaskan rencananya.

"Jongin, itu terlalu berbahaya." Sehun langsung angkat bicara. Ekspresi wajahnya dengan jelas menunjukkan jika ia sangat tidak setuju dengan usulan Jongin. Membiarkan Jongin ke wilayah rawan perang? Tentu saja Sehun menentangnya dengan keras.

"Tapi Hun—"

"Tidak ada tapi, kau tidak boleh kesana." Sehun berkata tegas.

"Hun, aku rasa aku tahu bagaimana supaya Jongin bisa kesana dengan aman." Chanyeol berkata dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Setelah kunjungan tamu-tamu dari Cina, aku akan melakukan kunjungan ke daerah asal Jongin. Dan aku rasa…jika Jongin ikut dengan rombonganku, tidak akan ada masalah." Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Hm, memang terdengar lebih aman. Tapi tetap tidak boleh." Sehun masih melarang Jongin untuk pergi.

"Kenapa?!" Jongin merengut mendengar Sehun yang terus melarangnya.

"Aku khawatir padamu." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Kau akan ke daerah yang sangat berbahaya, biarpun ada Chanyeol dan puluhan pengawal lainnya. Aku bisa mati cemas."

"Sehun, jangan berlebihan—"

"Aku tidak berlebihan Jongin. Akan sangat berbahaya kau kesana, bagaimana jika mereka tahu kalau kau adalah salah satu penduduk disana? Perang bisa langsung pecah. Dan, bagaimana kau akan menemukan ayahmu?"

Jongin diam.

"Bukannya aku ingin membuatmu kecewa, tapi bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang jika kau tidak yakin ayahmu masih hidup setelah perang besar itu?" Sehun berkata dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Aku…aku…yakin jika ayahku masih hidup."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya diam saja, tidak ingin ikut-ikut terlalu banyak dalam perdebatan Sehun dan Jongin. Chanyeol paham benar jika Sehun cemas jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin, tapi Jongin juga benar. Jika dia tidak pergi, masalah ini tidak akan selesai.

"Jangan bertengkar. Aku yakin kita bisa menemukan jalan keluar." Chanyeol menengahi. "Karena perjalanan kunjunganku masih beberapa minggu, bagaimana jika Jongin kita bekali sedikit keterampilan bela diri? Lalu, kita akan mencari informasi lebih banyak lagi mengenai perang ini. Siapa tahu ada jalan lain selain Jongin menyusup kesana."

Sehun dan Jongin terdiam.

Chanyeol mungkin memang kadang tidak waras, tapi ucapannya kadang lebih masuk akal. Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam dan tidak mengerti pembicaraan didepannya, mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti.

"Baekhyunie, aku kesal sekali…Eh, Chanyeol Oppa? Sehun Oppa? Jo-jongin?" Pintu ruang istirahat paviliun Baekhyun mendadak terbuka dan sesosok gadis manis berdiri disana dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang bereaksi dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo. Jongin yang sama terkejutnya dengan semua orang langsung menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang merangkul dirinya.

Sayangnya, gerakan itu ditangkap oleh mata Kyungsoo.

"Kyung..a-apa yang—kenapa kau ada—" Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Pantas saja sekarang aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku sendirian. Ternyata kalian selalu bersenang-senang bersama." Kyungsoo berkata pelan dan berbalik keluar paviliun Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sebelum Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, ia memandang Sehun dan Jongin dengan tatapan yang sangat menyedihkan. Sehun langsung merasa bersalah karenanya, juga takut. Satu lagi orang mengetahui rahasia hubungannya dengan Jongin.

To Be Continue

Fast kan? Wkwkwk

Buat yang nungguin Dream Comes True, tunggu sebentar lagi yaa, lagi proses pembuatan hehehe

Yang nungguin Toy sama My Cutest Neighbour, tunggu maljum entar ya, Author update yang Toy^^

Author suka banget sama karakter Jongin disini hihi, cewek berani dan mandiri. Tapi tetep butuh Sehun disisinya :3

Sehun juga biarpun dia dingin dan jutek, tapi sama Jongin manja dan manis banget. Hubungan Sehun dan Jongin disini tuh relationship goals buat Author wkwkw

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaa!

Gomawo^^


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfiction.

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, History

Summary : Sehun, putra mahkota kerajaan, tidak sengaja menjelajah terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan hingga ia harus menerima bantuan Jongin, penduduk sebuah desa yang tinggal di pinggir hutan. Sehun jatuh hati pada masakan Jongin dan Sehun ingin membawa Jongin pulang untuk dijadikan koki di kerajaan. Tanpa Sehun sadari ia juga jatuh hati pada Jongin, bukan hanya masakannya. Cinta terlarang antara dua insan berbeda latar belakang pun dimulai. HunKai/Sekai. Jongin!GS.

Chapter 10

Besok adalah hari besar.

Para tamu dari Cina akan sampai dan istana akan menjadi sangat ramai. Istana dihias sangat cantik dengan banyak lampion-lampion hingga bunga-bunga disetiap sudut. Pelayan-pelayan sangat sibuk untuk memastikan tamu mereka mendapatkan pelayanan yang sempurna.

Hari esok juga hari besar untuk sepasang kekasih yang hubungannya terancam berakhir. Hubungan dari seorang anak pejabat keuangan dengan keponakan raja ini harus berada diujung tanduk karena adanya perjodohan untuk kepentingan kerajaan.

"Apapun yang terjadi besok aku akan bersikap seperti ksatria dan memperjuangkanmu sampai titik darah penghabisan bahkan aku rela dihajar ayahku kalau aku dianggap mempermalukan nama baik keluargaku." Pria jangkung yang biasanya selalu tersenyum lebar dan bermata jenaka kini terlihat serius dan gugup.

"A-aku takut Oppa. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain selain Oppa." Gadis bermata sipit yang duduk disebelah pria jangkung tampak akan menangis lagi. Matanya yang sipit sudah bengkak menunjukkan ia sudah menangis berjam-jam.

"Baekhyun jangan menangis lagi.." Suara gadis lain terdengar sedih melihat sahabatnya yang mau dijodohkan itu akan meneteskan air mata. "Aku yakin Chanyeol Oppa bisa mengatasi semuanya."

"Hiks.." Bukannya menahan tangisnya, Baekhyun, gadis sipit yang merupakan keponakan sang raja malah mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Hey, hey, aku berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol, si pria jangkung, meremas tangan kekasihnya berusaha menenangkan gadis itu padahal dia sendiri sama takut dan gamangnya. Mana rela ia melihat gadisnya dipersunting pria lain?

"Aku akan menemui Sehun. Aku ingin membicarakan rencanaku dengannya, kau ikut Kyung?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Kyungsoo, sahabat kekasihnya.

"Se-sehun Oppa?" Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat tidak nyaman mendengar nama itu. "Eh tidak usah. Aku akan menemani Baekhyun sampai dia harus pergi saja."

Chanyeol yang melihat ketidaknyamanan itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kisah cinta gadis imut bermata besar itu tidak kalah pahitnya dengan kisah cintanya, bahkan ia merasa dirinya lebih beruntung. Setidaknya gadis yang ia cintai juga mencintainya.

Do Kyungsoo, anak salah satu pejabat istana, menyimpan perasaan pada pewaris tahta kerajaan. Sayangnya sang pangeran, pewaris tahta, tidak pernah menganggap Kyungsoo lebih dari sekedar adik kecilnya. Bahkan sang pangeran malah jatuh hati pada pelarian perang yang keberadaannya ilegal.

Kyungsoo terus menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya sementara pikirannya melayang. Memikirkan Sehun dan Jongin, gadis cantik pelarian perang yang kini bekerja sebagai koki pribadi Sehun.

Harus ia akui jika Jongin sangatlah menarik. Dia sebagai wanita saja mengakuinya. Jongin sangat baik hati dan ramah. Belum lagi wajahnya yang eksotis dan tubuhnya yang semampai. Jika Jongin tumbuh besar dilingkungan istana, bisa ia pastikan jika Jongin akan menjadi rebutan para pangeran dan anak-anak pejabat.

Sudah hampir delapan tahun Kyungsoo menyimpan rasa untuk Sehun dan nyaris semua orang terdekatnya mengetahui hal itu. Kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, pelayan-pelayan pribadinya bahkan Sehun juga sudah mengetahuinya. Namun tetap saja statusnya tidak pernah naik dari seorang adik untuk Sehun.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Selamat siang Nona Baekhyun, sudah saatnya bagi Anda untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk hari esok." Seorang pelayan membuka pintu ruang tengah di paviliun Baekhyun dan tersenyum hormat.

"Hiks..Kyuuung aku tidak mauuu…" Tangis Baekhyun makin menjadi. Persiapan diri yang dimaksud adalah perawatan tubuh dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki untuk memastikan Baekhyun terlihat sempurna dimata calon mempelainya besok.

"Sudah berhenti menangis. Nanti mereka akan menenggelamkan kepalamu didalam bak air es untuk menghilangkan wajah bengkakmu." Kyungsoo mengelap air mata yang banjir diwajah Baekhyun. "Ingat kata Chanyeol Oppa, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo menambahkan dengan suara pelan.

"Tapi…tapi…"

"Maaf Nona, para pelayan sudah menunggu. Anda harus segera bergegas karena Anda harus sudah selesai sebelum makan malam dimulai." Si pelayan berkata masih dengan senyum hormatnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah merengut. Kyungsoo memberinya senyuman agar gadis itu lebih bersemangat. Begitu Baekhyun keluar ruangan, Kyungsoo dengan berat hati ikut keluar. Ia harus menjalankan tugasnya dengan berat hati, menemani pria yang mematahkan hatinya untuk menyiapkan kedatangan tamu-tamu dari Cina.

—

"Kemana Jongin?" Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruang baca khusus untuk pangeran dan mendapatkan sang pangeran sedang duduk membaca naskah tebal.

"Sedang didapur." Sang pangeran menutup bukunya dan menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu muram.

"Bukankah Guru Choi sudah mengangkatnya sebagai pelayan pribadimu?"

"Iya memang tapi dia susah sekali lepas dari dapur. Dia suka memasak, itu bisa membuatnya lebih rileks." Oh Sehun, sang pangeran pewaris tahta kerajaan menjawab seraya mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Aku lebih dari siap." Chanyeol menjawab tegas.

"Aku akan berusaha sebisaku kalau kau harus menerima hukuman yang berat, jadi santailah sedikit. Kau seperti orang yang besok akan menjalani hukuman mati." Sehun berusaha mengajak sahabatnya bergurau sedikit.

"Kalau besok gagal aku kemungkinan memang akan dihukum mati bodoh." Chanyeol menjawab dengan wajah kesal. Sempat-sempatnya Sehun bercanda ketika ia sedang gugup setengah mati seperti ini.

"Tenang Park. Kau hanya akan bermanis-manis dengan Baekhyun didepan para tamu dan juga seluruh keluarga besar lalu—"

"Lalu ayahku akan membunuhku karena sudah mempermalukan nama baik keluarga. Aku juga tidak sanggup menghadapi ayahmu, dia pasti akan sangat malu menghadapi tamunya. Apa semua ini tidak terlalu beresiko?"

"Memangnya kau ada ide lain? Kita sudah bicara dengan orang tua Baekhyun tapi mereka hanya iya-iya saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Malah mereka ikut sibuk menyambut tamu. Menurutku itu adalah hal paling aman yang bisa kau lakukan."

Chanyeol diam saja, masih terlihat ragu.

"Memangnya ada cara lain? Kau mau membawa Baekhyun kabur? Atau kau mau menginterupsi rapat dengan penolakan dan kekerasan? Kalau itu jelas kau akan dihukum mati."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan bermesraan dengan Baekhyun dan akan mengumumkan kalau aku dan Baekhyun memiliki hubungan spesial." Chanyeol mengiyakan dengan wajah tidak yakin. Apakah cukup hanya bermesraan dengan Baekhyun didepan calon suami dan calon mertua Baekhyun?

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Jongin? Semua baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia butuh pengalihan agar tidak terlalu tegang.

"Baik, Jongin belajar sangat keras siang dan malam sampai nyaris tidak punya waktu untukku." Sehun menjawab dengan sedih.

"Menurutku, Jongin itu benar-benar luar biasa." Chanyeol berkata dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun. "Bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Dia wanita tangguh dan cerdas. Tidak banyak perempuan yang bisa membaca dan menulis selancar itu hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa bulan."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, kekasihnya memang luar biasa.

"Terlebih dia mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukmu. Menyelinap masuk kedalam istana dan kini berusaha menghentikan peperangan, ckck. Dia perempuan yang layak diperjuangkan."

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku mencoba segala cara agar hubunganku dengannya berhasil. Jongin adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah aku temui." Sehun tidak bisa tidak merasa bangga akan Jongin. Ah, Sehun jadi merindukan kekasihnya itu.

—

"Sayang.."

"Hentikan Hun, itu sangat norak."

"Cintaku.."

"Sehuuuun."

"Hahaha, baiklah. Oh Jongin."

Panggilan itu membuat gadis manis berkulit kecoklatan yang sedang membaca buku merona. Ditutupnya buku yang berada ditangan lentiknya dan menghadap pria tampan didepannya.

"Baiklah, ada apa Yang Mulia Pangeran Oh Sehun?"

"Jangan membaca buku terus, aku merindukanmu." Sehun merengut manja pada gadis itu. Hal yang tidak pernah Sehun lakukan kecuali pada kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Jongin.

"Aku harus mempersiapkan di—"

"Kau sudah siap, kau hanya perlu lebih santai. Kau bisa-bisa jadi Kepala Keamanan Istana setelah ini."

"Hahaha, mana mungkin. Berlari saja aku tidak kuat." Jongin, si gadis manis kekasih sang pangeran, menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku takut aku tidak bisa melakukan semua ini. Aku takut berpisah denganmu."

"Jongin, sudah ku bilang ribuan kali, kau tidak harus melakukan semuanya sedetail ini. Serahkan padaku dan Chanyeol. Kami akan menghentikan perang, mengembalikan identitasmu lalu kita akan menikah."

"Chanyeol Oppa sudah cukup banyak beban pikiran Hun. Kau juga punya banyak tugas kenegaraan sebagai calon pewaris. Aku tidak bisa diam saja sementara Guru Choi hanya memberiku waktu yang sangat sedikit."

Sehun terdiam. Semua itu memang benar. Hanya saja membayangkan kekasihnya diluar sana berada dikawasan perang, terlebih tanpa ia bisa mengawasinya secara langsung. Jongin memang memiliki rencana untuk kembali ke negara asalnya dimana perang sedang terjadi.

Jongin ingin mencari ayahnya sekaligus mengetahui akibat perang pecah. Perang itu menyebabkan begitu banyak keluarga yang tercerai berai, termasuk keluarga Jongin. Dalam kesempatannya kali ini Jongin ingin menyatukan lagi keluarganya dan membentuk keluarga baru bersama pria yang paling dicintainya.

"Yang penting jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jangan membahayakan dirimu, katakan semuanya padaku jadi aku bisa selalu membantumu. Lalu jangan terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan kekasihmu." Sehun berkata dengan senyum manja.

"Kalau Yang Mulia Raja melihat kau seperti ini, pasti beliau berpikir dua kali untuk memberikan tahtanya padamu." Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. Betapa ia merasa beruntung bisa melihat sisi Sehun yang manja seperti ini. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan Nona Kyungsoo? Apakah dia masih menjauhimu?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah serius. Sehun sebenarnya tidak begitu suka membahas masalah Kyungsoo dengan Jongin karena ia tidak ingin melukai hati Jongin.

"Masih." Sehun menjawab singkat.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya aku bicara padanya?" Jari Jongin bermain pada wajah sempurna Sehun. Meraba alis tebal Sehun, hidung panjang Sehun juga rahang kokoh milik Sehun.

"Aku sudah bicara padanya, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." Sehun terlihat sekali ia tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini setiap aku mulai bicara tentang Kyungsoo?" Jongin memicingkan matanya.

"Memangnya kau suka membicarakan Kyungsoo? Aku takut kita malah bertengkar karena membicarakannya."

"Kau takut aku cemburu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Memang sih aku selalu cemburu padanya—"

"Tuh kaaan.."

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Jongin mencubit bibir Sehun yang mengomel. "Aku cemburu karena dia mengenalmu lebih lama, sering menghabiskan waktu denganmu dan tumbuh besar bersamamu. Tapi ternyata kecemburuanku tidak berdasar karena aku adalah gadis beruntung yang akan menemanimu disisa umurmu."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi, perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo. Toh dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Oke?"

"Hm, akan ku coba." Sehun mengangguk kecil. Kasihan memang ia melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin hari semakin kurus. Sejak Kyungsoo mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jongin, gadis itu tidak pernah muncul lagi untuk membantunya menyiapkan kedatangan tamu-tamu dari Cina dengan segudang alasan.

Kyungsoo menghindarinya, bahkan ia tidak pernah muncul di paviliun Baekhyun selama beberapa hari sampai Baekhyun begitu khawatir dan mendatangi Kyungsoo ke paviliunnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga tidak berani menyinggung masalah Sehun dihadapan Kyungsoo, mereka tahu betapa hancur hati Kyungsoo karena cintanya sudah mati sebelum berkembang.

"Jongin, kau mau menyelinap keluar?" Sehun tiba-tiba meraih tangan Jongin diwajahnya dan memandang gadis itu dengan wajah kelewat semangat.

"Mau kemana?" Jongin memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Jalan-jalan saja, seperti kencan pertama kita dulu."

"Pengamanan sedang sangat ketat Sehun, berbahaya kalau kita menyelinap keluar sekarang. Selain itu hari sudah sore." Jongin menolak ide kekasihnya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan ketahuan. Ya? Ya? Ya?" Sehun mulai merengek dan Jongin pun lemah. Kalau sang pangeran sudah merengek begini, siapa yang bisa menolak?

Satu jam kemudian, Sehun dan Jongin sudah berjalan-jalan ditengah kota dengan pakaian rakyat yang sedikit lusuh. Keduanya bergandengan tangan dengan senyum lebar. Sehun terus membuat Jongin tertawa dan gadis itu wajahnya sering kali merona merah lalu mencubit lengan kekar kekasihnya dengan manja.

"Karena kau dulu sudah memberiku hadiah, kini biar aku yang memberimu hadiah." Jongin menarik lengan Sehun menuju sebuah toko yang dikerumuni banyak orang.

Jongin dengan teliti memilih-milih benda yang tersedia dan membayarnya dengan sedikit uang yang ia bawa. Sehun yang sedari tadi menunggu kekasihnya berbelanja, tersenyum senang melihat Jongin yang mendatanginya dengan riang.

"Mana hadiahku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada usilnya.

"Kau tidak romantis sekali sih." Jongin cemberut mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Sehun gantian cemberut.

"Karena kau tidak romantis." Sehun pun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku tunggu hadiah darimu dengan romantis." Sehun menggandeng tangan Jongin lagi untuk melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka.

"Kita mau kemana?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun. Seluruh pasar sudah mereka jelajahi, mereka sudah makan jajanan, membeli buku lalu menonton pertunjukan jalanan. Hari juga sudah mulai gelap, apa tidak sebaiknya mereka pulang?

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Sehun dengan misterius menggandeng Jongin menuju area perumahan penduduk. Jongin memandang heran kearah Sehun, pria ini suka sekali membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Tidak lama kemudian, pasangan kekasih itu sampai disebuah rumah kecil yang gelap. Belum ada lampu minyak yang menyala, sepertinya rumah tersebut kosong. Jongin semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Jangan-jangan…Sehun akan membawa kabur dirinya dan tinggal dirumah ini?!

Dasar pria ini tidak sabaran sekali untuk menunggunya! Inginnya kabur dari tanggung jawab saja! Selain tidak sabaran ternyata Sehun juga bodoh karena memilih sebuah rumah yang hanya setengah jam dari istana. Begitulah isi kepala Jongin melihat rumah kosong didepannya.

"Sehun, apa kau—"

"Ssstt, tunggu beberapa menit lagi." Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Jongin. Gadis itu lagi-lagi terkejut dan juga bingung. Sepertinya dugaannya keliru, sepertinya Sehun tidak ingin kabur dari istana…

"I-ibu…?" Jongin yang sedari tadi menduga-duga kenapa Sehun membawanya kemari mendadak melihat jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikepalanya. "Ibu!" Jongin berlari menuju seorang wanita dengan hanbok cokelat yang sudah lusuh, tangan wanita itu membawa dua buntalan besar yang terlihat berat.

"Jongin.." Sang wanita menjatuhkan barang-barangnya begitu saja diatas tanah yang kotor. Dipeluknya anak gadis satu-satunya yang sudah tidak ia temui berbulan-bulan. Sehun mendatangi ibu dan anak tersebut kemudian mengambil barang bawaan ibu Jongin.

"Selamat malam Yang Mulia Pang—"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Bibi, aku hanya Oh Sehun." Sehun berkata dengan rendah hati. "Ayo masuk kedalam rumah."

Rumah itu kecil, hanya memiliki sebuah kamar kecil dan ruang tengah yang bisa dijadikan sebagai ruang makan, ruang tamu dan kegiatan lainnya. Sehun menyalakan lampu-lampu minyak disana kemudian menggantungnya dibeberapa sudut rumah.

"Sehun, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Jongin menatap Sehun yang akhirnya ikut duduk bersamanya dan ibunya diatas lantai beralaskan kain tebal

"Jongin, yang sopan." Ibu Jongin menatap tajam anaknya yang berlaku tidak sopan pada pangeran.

"Ibu, dia itu…" Jongin tidak sabar untuk memberi tahu ibunya jika ia di istana bukan semata koki pribadi—sekarang sudah menjadi asisten pribadi—Sehun, tapi ia juga gadis yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang sang pangeran.

"Bibi, aku dan Jongin berencana akan menikah secepatnya." Sehun berkata sopan dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Me-menikah?" Ibu Jongin terlihat seperti akan terkena serangan jantung mendengarnya. Baru beberapa bulan tidak bertemu dengan anaknya, kenapa tiba-tiba gadis kecilnya akan menikah? Dengan seorang pangeran pula?

"Eh, tidak Bu! Aku belum akan menikah kok! Sehun berlebihan, kami masih sepasang kekasih." Jongin gelagapan berusaha menjelaskan situasi sebenarnya pada ibunya. Dipandanginya Sehun dengan galak yang bicara seenaknya sendiri.

"Kan memang kita berencana untuk menikah.." Sehun berkata pelan namun telinga Jongin dan ibunya masih bisa menangkap perkataan itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kau sungguhan akan menikah?" Ibu Jongin menatap putrinya dengan sorot mata bingung. "Dengan Yang Mulia Pangeran?"

"Me-memang ada rencana—"

"Kau tahu siapa dirimu Kim Jongin? Kau tidak ingat siapa kita dinegara ini?" Ibu Jongin langsung berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Bibi, aku dan Jongin memang ada rencana menikah. Namun rencana itu tidak akan kami laksanakan tanpa restu Bibi dan juga kedua orang tuaku." Sehun bicara dengan suaranya yang paling penuh wibawa. "Sejujurnya, saya sedang berusaha membuat Jongin diterima dinegara ini, termasuk didalam istana."

"Bagaimana? Kami adalah penyusup Yang Mulia! Sang Raja sudah berbaik hati memberikan kami tempat untuk berlindung dan…dan—"

"Saya ingin menyelesaikan perang Bi." Sehun menjawab lagi.

"Apa?" Ibu Jongin tampak tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Sungguh itu adalah ide paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar.

"Mungkin memang sulit dan membutuhkan waktu panjang, tapi saya sangat ingin menikahi Jongin. Jadi saya mengambil segala kemungkinan dan cara yang bisa saya lakukan."

"Yang Mulia, jangan membawa negara ini kedalam perang berkepanjangan itu hanya untuk putriku ini."

"Jongin bukan sembarang gadis Bibi." Sehun memandang Jongin yang menundukkan kepalanya, bisa ia lihat semburat merah muda pada pipi tembam kekasihnya. "Saya sudah menyukai Jongin sejak awal kami bertemu. Jongin hanya satu didunia ini dan saya akan melakukan segalanya untuk bisa menghabiskan sisa hidup saya bersama Jongin."

"Yang Mulia.." Ibu Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pernyataan cinta Sehun pada anaknya sungguh menggetarkan hatinya. Tidak banyak pria yang berani mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu pada orang tua kekasihnya, namun Sehun berbeda. Sehun bahkan langsung mengatakan jika ia ingin menikahi Jongin.

"Yang Mulia, ha-hamba—"

"Tolong jangan terlalu formal Bi. Kita kan calon mertua dan menantu." Sehun tersenyum kecil dan Jongin semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Malu sekali mendengarkan ibunya dan Sehun bicara tentang pernikahan seperti ini.

"Se-sehun.." Ibu Jongin terbata memanggil nama Sehun. "Bibi tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Mencintai Jongin dengan statusmu sebagai pangeran akan menimbulkan banyak masalah, Bibi takut kau atau Jongin akan terluka."

"Bibi, aku berjanji sepenuh hatiku, aku akan menjaga Jongin dengan nyawaku." Sehun berkata sangat serius. "Aku merelakan nyawaku bahkan tahtaku—"

"Sehuuun.." Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun yang mulai membicarakan tentang menyerahkan tahtanya pada pewaris lainnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau harus turun tahta karenaku." Suara Jongin terdengar sangat kecil.

"Bukannya aku ingin menjadi permaisuri atau apa, tapi…"

"Aku mengerti Jongin, aku hanya ingin kau tahu betapa seriusnya aku denganmu. Jika aku harus melepaskan—"

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau melakukannya."

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku?" Sehun bertanya dengan bibir mencibir.

"Sudah, jangan malah berdebat." Ibu Sehun tersenyum melihat perdebatan anaknya dan ehem calon menantunya. "Sehun, jika memang kau sangat mencintai Jongin, Bibi dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu tapi Bibi mohon, jaga Jongin dengan baik."

"Tentu Bi." Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Tunggu, tadi kau belum menceritakan bagaimana ibu bisa disini.." Jongin teringat akan hal penting itu.

"Ah, aku meminta Jaehyun untuk mengirim pesan pada ibumu agar datang kemari dan tinggal disini karena aku tahu kau merindukan ibumu." Sehun menjawab ringan.

"JAEHYUN?!" Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Pangeran kecil itu diminta melakukan tugas seberbahaya itu. Bagaimana kalau Jaehyun tersesat dihutan? Atau lebih parah lagi, dimangsa hewan buas? Atau ketahuan patroli kerajaan karena masuk kedalam lingkungan penduduk terlarang?

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Jaehyun melakukan hal seperti itu?!" Jongin terlihat akan menyemprotkan emosinya pada Sehun yang ia anggap sebagai kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, biar aku jelaskan." Sehun sedikit gentar melihat sorot mata galak kekasihnya. Biarpun Sehun seorang pangeran yang berwibawa dan dihormati sejuta penduduk, Sehun tetaplah pria yang takut akan amukan gadis yang dicintainya.

"Kalau Jaehyun ketahuan bagaimana?!" Jongin dengan galaknya mengambil pakaian yang tadi dibawa ibunya dan memukul tubuh Sehun dengan itu. "Kau itu kejam sekali pada adikmu!"

"Auw! A-aduh! Hentikan!" Sehun berusaha melindungi dirinya dari amukan Jongin.

"Hey, hey, jangan pukuli Sehun!" Ibu Jongin setengah tertawa melihat kelakuan Jongin dan Sehun. Hati wanita setengah baya itu bahagia melihat Jongin sudah seperti Jongin yang dulu, banyak tertawa. Namun sebagai seorang ibu, ia tetap khawatir. Semoga Jongin diberkati surga dan bisa menggapai impiannya untuk menjadi istri Oh Sehun.

—

Jongin terpana dengan pemandangan didepannya.

Lentera-lentera cantik menghiasi taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran. Istanya yang sudah indah menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih indah. Diatas sana, langit bertabur bintang, menambah keindahan malam itu.

Rombongan tamu dari Cina datang tadi siang, begitu yang Jongin dengar disela kesibukannya didapur. Ada yang bilang kalau pakaian mereka sangat cantik, lalu pengawalnya lebih gagah dan juga mereka membawa banyak hadiah.

Jongin ingin sekali mengintip sekilas tamu-tamu itu, namun pekerjaannya didapur sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggal. Ia dan sejumlah staf dapur tidak bisa meninggalkan dapur sejak pagi. Jongin ingin bertemu Baekhyun, ia ingin memastikan jika gadis itu baik-baik saja dan tidak menangis meraung-raung saat bertemu dengan pangeran dari Cina yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Malam ini, Jongin akhirnya bisa melihat tamu-tamu yang seharian menjadi bahan pembicaraan para pelayan. Malam ini juga akan ada jamuan makan besar-besaran juga pesta yang akan diisi dengan tarian dan nyanyian. Sehun meminta Jongin untuk datang dan menikmati pesta meskipun disana Jongin bertugas sebagai pelayan pribadi untuk Sehun.

Jongin yang belum pernah mendatangi pesta seperti ini terlihat sangat bersemangat. Matanya terus bergerak kesana kemari melihat segala keindahan dekoras istana sampai pakaian cantik yang dikenakan para putri untuk menyambut tamu. Jongin membenarkan jika pengawal-pengawal dari Cina memang terlihat gagah dan ia bisa menangkap bahasa yang mereka gunakan meskipun sama sekali tidak paham.

Mata Jongin menelusuri meja untuk Raja, Ratu serta para petinggi rombongan dari Cina. Ada tiga orang yang tidak Jongin kenali disana yang pasti merupakan tamu mereka. Seorang pria yang umurnya mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dari Sang Raja, lalu ada seorang pria yang rambutnya sudah memutih semua dan yang terakhir pemuda berwajah dingin yang…tampan.

Jongin langsung mengambil kesimpulan jika pemuda berwajah dingin itu adalah calon suami Baekhyun. Memang penampilannya terlihat tampan dan menarik, tapi sorot matanya sangat dingin dan tajam. Gadis ceria seperti Baekhyun mana mungkin cocok dengan pria seperti itu.

Hati Jongin berdebar-debar mencari sosok Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jongin tentu saja tahu rencana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Yang Jongin dengar, Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun berdansa ketika acara musik dimulai. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan reaksi seluruh istana melihat Chanyeol yang begitu berani mengajak Baekhyun didepan umum. Terlebih ketika seluruh istana tahu jika Baekhyun sudah akan dijodohkan.

Pandangan mata Jongin sesekali menatap Sehun yang terlihat lelah, namun kekasihnya itu sesekali tersenyum pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Tanpa sengaja, mata Jongin menangkap sebuah wajah yang familiar, wajah yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Wajah ayahnya.

Berdiri dibelakang ketiga petinggi dari Cina dengan seragam pengawal.

"Ayah.."

To Be Continue

Haiiii, I'm baaack!

Mohon maaf yaaaa kemarin maljum engga update Toy huhu

Banyak tugas soalnya jadi belum selesai Toy-nya :(

Nanti Author tebus deh ya sama cerita Rated M yang lainnya.

Author lagi bikin oneshot M HunKai nih hehe.

Buat jeyjong, ini karyaku sendiri hehe. Ada cerita yang mirip kah?

Terima kasih ya review dan kritiknyaaaa!

Kalian is the bessssttttt!

Semoga seri ini ngga jadi hurt/comfort ya wkwkw

Doain deh Baekhyun sama Chanyeol biar bisa kawin lari haha—eh jangan deng, capek.

Keep support HunKai—or KaiHun because they are the cutest and coolest couple ever!

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan sarannya yaaaa^^

Gomawo chingu!


End file.
